Through the Surface
by PCJC24
Summary: Kurt runs into the new kid, Blaine, in the parking lot at McKinley. The attraction is instant, but Blaine isn't exactly the nicest kid. Blaine often takes his anger out on Kurt, but Kurt is intrigued nonetheless. Deals with psychological issues.
1. Scarves and Wet Clothes

_Hey readers! Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays! I'm back with a longer story. If you didn't know, I wrote "Breaking the Silence" (silent! Blaine), and "Another Version of Me", where Blaine pretends to be someone he's not around Kurt! This story should be at minimum 10 parts, at max 15. Eventually we will see Boxer Blaine! _

_Please enjoy, and tell me your thoughts, good, bad, or ideas! Could always use some inspiration and constructive criticism. _

_Thanks! _

_Katie _

**Chapter 1: Scarves and Wet Clothes**

Kurt looked outside at the rain from his warm heated leather seat of his Lincoln Navigator, feeling the cool glass of the window against his soft moisturized hand that stroked it in hesitation.

He was going to be late for first period class if he didn't get out of the car soon. Finn got out ten minutes ago and walked through the rain as if it didn't mean a thing to him. Finn just stuck his hands in his jean pockets, smiled and walked inside. It didn't help that Kurt was parked in the furthest back parking space and that he spent 30 minutes coifing his hair to perfection, using his blow dryer, his hair straightener and half of his $20 bottle of hairspray to hold it in place.

Kurt sighed, it was now or never; the rain wasn't going to slow down any time soon. He'd just have to make it worth it. He was finally going to get to use his purple and yellow ornate designed scarf from India with gold and silver beading as a hood to shield him from the rain and save his hair from the beating it would have gotten. He took the scarf from around his neck and folded it to make a headscarf and put it on his head like a fancy hood.

He slowly stepped out of his car, one black booted foot at a time. He was wearing tight white pants tucked perfectly into his boots, and a black pea coat that was covering his purple and white off the shoulder sweater.

"Here goes nothing," Kurt said as he stepped completely out of the car. He grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder with a huff and slammed his car door closed. He strode inside with one foot in front of the other as if modeling his outfit. He looked ahead, pretending the rain wasn't putting dark wet marks on his perfect outfit, or soaking his body that needed to be warm at all times or else he'd catch the sniffles.

Kurt felt a shiver come on, but ignored it when he saw a guy he had never seen before at McKinley. This guy was wearing cuffed blue jeans, black vintage Doc Martens ankle boots, and an unzipped gray hoodie with a white tank that was soaking through. He was small and skinny, but muscular, and his dark wet hair curled around his forehead. He pulled the hood over his head as the rain got heavier and ran for the door.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, his hands shot out in shock, he just saw the most beautiful guy ever, and it didn't even matter that the rain just picked up and he was soaked now. Kurt blinked once and the next thing he knew the man knocked into him, sending him pummeling to the ground.

The man looked down at him, his eyes squinty and intense filled with something Kurt wasn't sure, but it made Kurt gulp with intriguing unease, he looked dangerous and stolid. The man bent over Kurt, shielding Kurt briefly from the rain, even though water droplets fell from the man's soaked hair and down the man's nose every few seconds, dripping onto Kurt's face and soaking into his clothing. The man reached his hands out and pulled the shocked boy up by his pea coat with all his force causing Kurt to crash into the man's hard body. Kurt blinked rapidly at him and smiled, feeling his heart pound in his chest. Kurt dopily reached out to pet the man's chest in thanks, but he was gone and Kurt's hand just touched the air.

All Kurt could see was the man's soaked back, his hooded head and his tight ass in those jeans as he jogged lightly into the building.

Kurt ran after him, "Wait!" Kurt screamed as he ran as fast as his booted feet would take him.

"T-tell me your name!" Kurt screamed after him once he got inside and could feel the heat already soothing his cold wet body and hands. He stopped with a defeated sigh, and looked after the guy.

The mystery guy's rubber soles squeaked as he turned the corner without a look or a word. All Kurt could see was the man's strong hands that gripped at Kurt's clothing when pulling him up push off his gray hood and run his fingers through his wet curls.

Those dark curls were absolutely glorious, Kurt thought, but all that came out of his mouth was a deep groan as he leaned against the wall in exhaustion, watching the man of his dreams walk away. He was probably straight anyway… as was the entire male population in small town Ohio.

Kurt took off his scarf off his head and sighed as he stomped to his locker to see Finn and Rachel, wearing white knee-highs, black flats, and a purple dress that fell past her knees. She must have been waiting for him, and Finn looked more like a prop than a boyfriend as he stood straight, holding her waist firmly from behind.

"Rach, I can't talk. I'm soaked and freezing, and I need to get into that bathroom and dry off before I catch pneumonia," Kurt said as he pulled his hair dryer, a towel, and a change of clothing from his locker. All of these items he kept at school because he was slushied so often.

"This-this is about NYADA applications, Kurt, it's important. We're having West Side Story auditions soon, and you have to be the Tony to my Maria o-or else we won't get in!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Of course. You better not try out Finn," Kurt glared at his stepbrother, knowing Finn would be his only competition because he was well…Rachel's perfect duet partner and their chemistry was undeniable. Finn shrugged dumbly as Kurt walked past both of them and pushed the door of the women's bathroom and went inside.

The school bell rang just as Kurt came out of the ladies' room a few moment's later with his hair dry and styled, wearing a simple pair of jeans, a white thermal shirt and black vest with the same knee high black boots he wore to school.

The halls were clear except for the young man in the soaked hoodie and jeans hiding behind his open locker, who peaked out from his red locker door to watch Kurt with wide, curious eyes.

When Kurt started walking that way, the man hid once again behind his locker door. Once Kurt stopped at his own locker to gather his books and stuck his head in his locker, the man slammed his own locker door shut and scurried away up the stairs once Kurt was too distracted to notice him leave.

…

The New Directions gang sat all at one long table in the McKinley cafeteria with lunch trays and paper lunch bags.

Tina set down her sandwich as she asked, "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Guys! What is wrong with you?" Rachel whispered harshly, "There's a purple piano here, which means we have to perform, we can't just ignore Mr. Shue's assignment. We need to recruit new members."

"Rachel, I don't know, no one likes us, we're just gonna get slushied and hated even more," Finn sighed, looking around the room.

Kurt sighed softly and tuned out the rest of the conversation when he noticed the new guy walk in. He sipped at his water bottle absent mindedly as he stared. He watched as the guy sat in the corner table all by himself with no food tray or paper bag or anything to eat, but only a notebook and a pen.

"Kurt? Hello? Earth to Kurt! What are you looking at?" Rachel asked looking in that direction, and then back at Kurt, "Are you gonna perform with us? We're all in," Rachel said louder, waving her hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Huh? Yeah, of course," Kurt shook his head snapping out of his daydream, thinking either he can intrigue the new guy or scare him away like Glee club normally does to new students.

Kurt stood up with the rest of his cohort as their band started playing and Finn got on the drums.

Rachel started singing, climbing up on the table as everyone started dancing around the tables, doing 60s moves, putting peace signs over their eyes and jumping around, Kurt shimmied, shaking his hips as he made his way around the cafeteria table.

_See the people walking down the street  
>Fall in line just watching all their feet<br>They don't know where they wanna go  
>But they're walking in time<em>

All the Glee club joined in singing the chorus, running around the tables and dancing.

_They got the beat  
>They got the beat<br>Yeah  
>They got the beat<em>

Santana then sung the next verse, getting on the table, followed by Brittany and Kurt.

_See the kids just getting out of school  
>They can't wait to hang out and be cool<br>Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
>That's when they fall in line<em>

Kurt jumped right up with them and danced and jumped around just having fun, kicking his leg and shimmying, singing the chorus with them.

_Kids got the beat _

_They got the beat _

_They got the beat _

_Yeah _

_Kids got the beat _

As Kurt danced on the table, he could see the new kid's eyes on them, well it felt like only _him_, watching his every move, his dips down to the tabletop, his hip shaking, his gyrating, and his twirls.

As soon as the music slowed to a stop, Kurt hopped off the table and ran to the band with the rest of Glee Club as they all cheered.

Kurt, smiling, walked over to the new boy, pumped up on adrenaline from their performance. He wasn't going to be shy towards his new crush… he never really was shy about who he liked with Finn or Sam…though both of those ended horribly embarrassingly with finding out both were straight and not into him at all.

"I noticed you watching us perform. Maybe you wanted to join our Glee club here at McKinley. We just lost three of our members," Kurt said as he sat across from the new kid, who was now was completely dry from the rain, but his hair was disheveled, curly, and slightly frizzy from drying naturally with no product. Kurt almost spat out that he had hairspray in his locker, but stopped himself and just smiled widely at Blaine.

The new kid stared at Kurt, closing a small black moleskin notebook he was writing in as soon as Kurt arrived. He squinted his eyes in disbelief at Kurt. No one got to know him; no one cared.

The boy growled out, leaning closer to Kurt to intimidate him, "Just because I pulled you up when I knocked you down, doesn't mean I like you. Run. I'm bad news. Just go," the new guy swatted his hand at Kurt, shooing him away.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and looked at this new kid with utter confusion.

"Okay… could you at least tell me your name?"

"Go," the boy said slamming his fist against the cafeteria table, shaking it, with more anger than Kurt expected. Kurt flinched but still sat there.

"Um, well, I'm Kurt," Kurt said giving the new boy an unsure, what the hell just happened face as he stood up slowly and backed away as food started flying.

"SHIT! I'm already in my spare clothes!" Kurt exclaimed to no one in particular, forgetting about the mystery boy. He grabbed the nearest empty food tray and put it on top of his head as he ducked for cover and ran for the door, which was thankfully close. Kurt dropped the tray as he approached the door.

As Kurt went to pull open the heavy door, he found another hand grasp the door handle, causing Kurt to stall. Kurt gasped recognizing the tightly gripped hand that pulled him up from the concrete. The boy pulled the door open and pushed at Kurt's body as spaghetti and chicken nuggets flew behind them.

"Move!" the boy growled as Kurt stumbled forward by his force and crashed into the wall. Kurt stood up straight and started pulling at his shirt and wiping down his pant legs.

They now stood in the safety of the stairwell.

Kurt glared up at him, "What is your problem? You almost hurt me!" Kurt yelped out, frustrated with him as he rubbed at his arm, which hit the wall, "I've bruise very easily, too," Kurt mumbled out with a sad huff.

The guy stared into Kurt's eyes, not saying a word, just looking at him with wide eyes.

When he said nothing, Kurt did, "I-I'm not getting bullied again this year, ok?"

Kurt saw a flash of regret in the boy's eyes, but it was gone so fast that Kurt thought he made it up. Kurt turned his head as sauce-covered screeching teenagers started running past them, breaking their eye contact. The new guy turned his back as people kept passing and started running up the stairs along with the other students.

Kurt sighed, thinking this kid must hate him because he's gay; it must have been that obvious. Kurt grabbed the railing and slowly heaved his way up the stairs to make his way back to the glee room.

…

Kurt scrunched his nose as the look and the smell of all the Glee Club members; the smell was wafting into Kurt's nostrils and he didn't like it at all. The stench was a mix between Italian dressing, spaghetti sauce, pepperoni and chicken nuggets.

"I'm sorry guys, but I should be going…I can't stand this trashcan smell," Kurt said disgustedly as he started walking out, but Brittany pulled him back.

"Kurtie, who was that you were talking to, you two ran for cover together, so romantic," she swooned sweetly.

"Just some new kid, I thought I saw him looking at us, but he doesn't wanna join, that's all…"

"Oh because he is kind of cute," Brittany said before looking down her shirt, "Hey San, I think Pepperoni got in my bra," she said distracted. Kurt just smiled.

"I'll wait for you outside, Finn," Kurt said as he headed outside the classroom.

"Ok, dude." Finn said.

Finn came out moments later. They walked side by side to his car.

As soon as they were outside, Finn went to put his arm around Kurt. The new boy watched from the tree he sat under curiously.

"No!" Kurt put up one finger, "No touching me when you're so dirty. We are putting towels down in my car and you are taking off those shoes. You also are going to clean my car and buy an air freshener, preferably a vanilla scent," Kurt said sternly as they walked out to the car.

"Sorry, dude, but that food fight was kind of epicly cool, even though everyone hates us," Finn sighed, flicking the pepperoni off his blue and white polo.

"Yeah, well thankfully, I was on the other side of the café and was salvaged, my clothes would not have been able to handle it, nor my skin," Kurt observed Finn and scrunched up his nose.

"Ew Finn, you have spaghetti on your ear and sauce all over your face still," Kurt sighed as he dug in his bag for a moist towelette as he gently started wiping at Finn's cheek before handing him the towel, not wanting Finn to look "gay"… Kurt shook his head at that thought, remembering the last time he tried helping Finn with a towel. He walked ahead of Finn as Finn rubbed his own face with the towel and shrugged.

The boy by the tree could tell just by looking how close these two boys were. "This must be his boyfriend…well then I guess it doesn't matter how I treat him, he wouldn't want a mess like me," He thought with a sad sigh, unable to look away from the boy's beauty.

"Clean off the best you can, okay?" Kurt sighed as he set the towel on his seat and got in the driver's side. He had the worst day ever and no one to confide in, no one who cared. He looked off into the trees to only make eye contact with the new guy, whatever his name was. Kurt looked away immediately as he started his car.

**Please review! **


	2. Smartness and Smartasses

_Thanks for the reviews, the story alerts, and favorites! They're definitely helping this story along! _

**Chapter 2: Smartness, Smartasses, and Surprising Sweetness**

The next day at school, Kurt was so excited to show off his new outfit, yellow boots with tight blue pants and a long white button down shirt and a wool yellow turtleneck sweater. Rachel already said she wished she could pull off the look, but Kurt was sure she couldn't, especially since she was wearing loafers today with a polka dotted dress…

And Kurt was even happier because he didn't see this new kid around anywhere today. He was mean and weird and stared at him; it made him feel uncomfortable.

Kurt took a seat in his fifth period A.P. English class, sitting in his assigned seat all alone in the back; there were two open seats right next to him and he liked it that way, no one to tease him, prod him or copy off his tests.

He looked up as he saw the new boy stroll in and sit in the back of the class right next to him, slamming his books on the desk.

He glanced at Kurt as the teacher started calling roll, starting with "Blaine Anderson," Blaine just raised his hand, before he opened a small moleskin notebook and started scribbling down, stopping every once and a while to think.

"You couldn't have just told me your name is Blaine?" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms, annoyed.

With those words, Blaine dropped his pencil and closed his notebook, but pretended not to be listening to Kurt as he kept his eyes on the chalkboard and opened his larger 5-star class notebook. _God, Kurt is so irritating._

"Where were you yesterday and the days before that, huh? If you have this class," Kurt whispered curiously. _He must have skipped, ugh. What a troublemaker._

"Don't you talk? Don't you have an explanation?" Kurt glared at him, waiting for him to speak, and was surprised to hear how soft spoken this Blaine really was.

"Don't you ever stop talking, Kurt? You're attracting unnecessary attention to us," he whispered, glancing at Kurt briefly before looking straight ahead again, trying to ignore Kurt and his feistiness as half the classroom stared at them, burning holes into their bodies.

"You don't even look smart enough for this class," Kurt glared at him, wanting to not believe him, only to have two of Blaine's schedules shoved in his face, and slammed on his desk.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes with anger and passion. Kurt glared back and then attempted to shove Blaine's hands off his desk, so he could read the papers in peace, but Blaine grabbed a hold of his hands briefly, roughly and squeezed them as his eyes softened only slightly. Kurt didn't understand it, at all, and it made him uncomfortable. Kurt could feel Blaine's calluses as he stroked his hand gently as if holding onto something of great worth. Kurt figured he must work with his hands for a living. Kurt shuttered realizing how weird this really was, the guy was a douche, a hot douche, yes, but this was so weird.

"Ew, God, get off me. Now." Kurt pulled his hands out of Blaine's and then read his schedule. Kurt could see he moved from all regular classes to honors and A.P. classes; this and lunch were the only two classes they shared.

Blaine didn't say another word just snatched back his papers with a force of aggression and looked ahead of him as the teacher's started talking about their first reading assignment.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. _Was this Blaine guy serious? He's so mean to me yet he wants to hold my hand, what the fuck was that? He gets angry when I pull away. Maybe I should stay away… _Kurt thought and then looked over at Blaine who was listening intently to the teacher and taking notes.

_Okay, that's impossible_, Kurt thought sighing softly, staring at Blaine. Maybe Blaine really was beautiful and smart…

Blaine turned his head and smiled slightly realizing Kurt was staring. His smile lit up his face.

Kurt blushed and looked away as he reached out to kick Blaine's leg lightly, only to find Blaine wouldn't let that go and teasingly locked Kurt's leg between both of his strong legs.

Only when Kurt pulled his leg out with a loud oof, his teacher stopped her lecture and glared at them both.

"Boys, cut it out," she interrupted them, before speaking to the whole class, "Now everyone, open to page 34, we're starting with Mercutio's Queen Mab speech." She then began reading aloud Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

Kurt crossed his arms and huffed as he opened his book, looking over at Blaine and stuck his tongue out quickly, feeling like a reprimanded child. He noticed Blaine mouthing the words along with the teacher, not even looking at his book. This kid was unbelievable, Kurt just wanted to roll his eyes at him and snarl at him for being so confusing. He probably was just really good at picking up what words were coming next.

Blaine felt Kurt's eyes on him, but just opened his book for good measure, as if him getting reprimanded was something he was used to and he just read along in his book.

"To get you guys started with analyzing the passage and understanding the character who spoke… who can tell me what Mercutio's name means?" She asked looking around.

Kurt looked around, waiting for someone who was not him to answer, when Blaine raised his hand.

"It means unpredictable, like the element Mercury, it's very unstable, so that means Mercutio is an unpredictable and fickle man."

Kurt's mouth gaped open, wondering how he could know that.

"Very good, Blaine," she smiled, "So, class keep that in mind, as well as who Queen Mab is, while analyzing the monologue for homework. You guys can start now if you'd like, we still have a few minutes till the bell rings."

Kurt looked away from Blaine at his notebook as he started writing notes about the monologue. While he was doing this he felt himself being pulled. He gripped the sides of his desk and looked up to see Blaine pulling Kurt's desks towards his.

"What are you doing? This isn't group work, new kid," Kurt looked at him unsurely before looking down at the paper.

Blaine slapped his hand down on the paper and leaned into Kurt and whispered to him, "You should stay away."

And with those words Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt's. Kurt wanted to scream at him, _then why are you dragging me closer!_

Blaine blinked a few times and furrowed his eyebrows in sadness, looking down suddenly, pushing Kurt's desk away.

"Hey, wait, what's wrong?" Kurt asked and then sighed, thinking he was so sucked in that it didn't matter how badly he wanted to run from Blaine, he couldn't.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt angrily, "I said stay away, Kurt," Blaine growled, shoving at Kurt's desk so hard it made a scrapping noise against the titled floor. Luckily the bell rang just then and everyone was getting up and no one noticed because the bell sound covered the sound of Kurt's scraping desk.

"I don't want to, God," Kurt stood up and put his bag over his shoulder and noticed Blaine's tan bag. He noticed it was Marc by Marc Jacobs, now that was curious.

"You're so on and off, off and on, you want me close, but you want me far. Make. Up. Your. Mind." Kurt got in Blaine's face and poked his chest with each word, feeling great because he towered over Blaine by a few inches.

Blaine didn't say a word, and that gave Kurt courage.

"Are you conflicted about liking boys or something?" Kurt spat out, giving Blaine a weird look as he backed away a little, but kept his hand on Blaine's chest as they stared at each other.

Blaine shook his head 'no' and grabbed Kurt's wrist and held it tightly before shoving Kurt away from him, and running out the door.

Kurt stumbled back slightly into the desks, gripping the tabletops to steady himself.

"Boys," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes as he slowly walked out of the classroom.

…

As soon as Kurt arrived at lunch, he sat next to Rachel, who was the only one there at the moment, and throwing down his lunch bag with a huff.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel asked, picking up a strawberry and taking a small bite.

"Nothing, the new guy is just irritating me. He's really weird and mysterious."

"We have a new guy? Oh my Gosh, is he cute?" Rachel exclaimed.

"He's gorgeous, he's like an angry, but sad little thing. He's the guy sitting all by himself in the corner over there, he's probably so straight, too," Kurt sighed as he motioned his head to the right to where Blaine was sitting, eating a sandwich.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Let's go say hi! I bet if he likes you, he'll join Glee!" Rachel stood and grabbed Kurt's hand and started dragging him towards Blaine.

"No, no! Stop Rachel!" Kurt screamed out, but Rachel gripped Kurt's hand hard.

Brittany approached the table with wide eyes, "Hey guys, let me come, are we playing Kurt has a girlfriend game? Because I won that game like so two years ago," Brittany said as he took Kurt's other hand and helped Rachel drag Kurt.

"Like what are we doing Rachel?" Brittany asked as she and Rachel pulled him towards Blaine, who looked up at them amused.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, and this is Brittany, we see you already know our Kurt."

Kurt crossed his arms with a large scowl on his face, refusing to look at Blaine.

"Um hi," Blaine said softly looking at them, but mostly noticing Kurt's defiance.

"Since you're friends with Kurt here, we were wondering if you would join our glee club, you don't have to be able to sing or anything, we just need new members."

"He is _not_ my friend," Kurt looked over at Blaine and glared at Blaine, who raised his eyebrows at him curiously.

"He's my boyfriend," Brittany said, blinking as she wrapped her arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly, "And Rachel is his, too, he's a regular mac daddy," Brittany laughed as her eyes zoned in on Kurt's sweater, "wow, your sweater is so soft, Kurt," Brittany started nuzzling her face into Kurt's yellow sweater.

"No, they're not, they dragged me over here because I told them what an asshole you've been to me," Kurt finally looked at Blaine as he cried this out.

Blaine looked between the three friends, confused.

"I can't join your glee club, I'm sorry," Blaine stood up slowly, he looked almost sad he had to say no, and shoved his sandwich back into his bag before walking to the cafeteria's doors.

"You scared him, Rachel, what the hell!" Kurt cried out, pushing Brittany off him finally. "I asked him yesterday, and he's gonna keep saying no, I'm done asking him." Kurt watched Blaine leave the cafeteria and sighed.

"He's not that bad, Kurt, you made him out to be annoying or something," Rachel rolled her eyes and headed back to the lunch table with Brittany close behind them.

"I didn't say that. He's just…oh never mind," Kurt sighed and followed them with a stomp in his step.

Blaine watched Kurt from the small window attached to the cafeteria door.

Kurt turned his head to glance at the doors to see Blaine peeking out at him. As soon at Blaine made eye contact with Kurt and Kurt knew he was staring, Blaine ran to past the staircase to the boy's locker room. _God, he was so stupid for liking this pretty petite boy._ _Stupid for being so fucking traumatized he couldn't even sing or play music anymore; he'd never be allowed into that glee club._ Blaine thought as he punched the concrete wall before entering the boy's locker room.

Kurt watched Blaine walk away and started following him. He heard a crashing noise and a small groan. Kurt followed the sound, and saw Blaine entering the boy's locker room. A place Kurt never really felt comfortable.

Kurt stopped, thinking Blaine must be angry with him for talking to his friends about him. Kurt took a deep breath and then pushed himself into the locker room.

Kurt's mouth gaped at what he saw. Blaine's fists were in the air, punching the red bag over and over again with such force. Blaine grunted and scowled as he continued going at it, he was all sweaty and holy crap, so sexy. Kurt fanned himself before setting his hand down and walking over to Blaine. Kurt winced when Blaine's punching got faster and more forceful.

"Hey, um, Blaine. Sorry about my friends, you really don't have to join Glee club. They think you're my friend or something," Kurt said softly as Blaine looked over at him and slowed his punches down to a stop and looked at Kurt curiously.

"I'd like to join, but I can't, I'm sorry. Plus, you think I'm an asshole," Blaine just said, breathing heavily, catching his breath.

"They just had me heated. I didn't mean it, but if you want to join, then why don't you? You'll make friends, I'm sure Puck would like you, maybe Mike and Artie—they're really smart like you. Oh, and Finn, too," Kurt said softly, trying to ease him into the club if he was really interested.

"Finn, your boyfriend? No that's okay, I'm fine with no friends."

Kurt sighed and sat down and crossed his legs, wondering if Blaine was jealous? Kurt just looked at Blaine who started taking off his boxing gloves when he finally spoke, "Finn isn't my boyfriend, he's my step brother."

"I just assumed. You were wiping his face off," Blaine just said in slight disbelief.

"He can't do anything right, that's why… enough about him, just come to Glee after school, no pressure to sing or join," Kurt stood up, "We're all a bunch of misfits, and I hate to say it, but you'd fit right in with us."

"I told you I can't, I'm sorry," Blaine walked closer to Kurt. Blaine leaned against a locker near Kurt. Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine approached, and let out a sigh of relief when Blaine didn't get in his face, but sunk to the ground slowly in what seemed like defeat or sadness or frustration.

"I'm just saying you might like it," Kurt looked down at Blaine and went to stand up, but Blaine grabbed his knee, telling him silently to stay and just stared up into his eyes with sad eyes.

Kurt sat back down and stared back for a few seconds, but looked away, "Could you stop grabbing me to prevent me from leaving and then stare into my eyes like a creep? It makes me really uncomfortable," Kurt threw Blaine's hand off his knee and headed to the door.

Blaine stood up so fast and kicked at the locker a few times with a loud and long growl, causing Kurt gasped softly as he started sprinting out of the locker room to the safety of the hallway.

…

At the start of Glee, Kurt stood on a chair, looking outside the window, watching footsteps pass by with a soft sigh, wondering if any of them were Blaine's and if he was heading to the Glee club room. Kurt frowned when he saw no Doc Marten boots Blaine seemed to be fond of. Kurt hopped down when Mr. Schuster came in and Kurt took a seat in between Rachel and Mercedes.

"Guys! Since the Purple Piano Project didn't work out like we planned, we're going to keep recruiting throughout the whole year!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, thinking only of Blaine, who he'd never convince to join…

"And because auditions for the school musical are in ten minutes, we'll just warm up, and then you guys are free to go and prepare for that. Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste and Artie are the directors this year!" Mr. Schue exclaimed with a clap as they all started warming up their vocals.

As soon as they were finished, Kurt latched arms with Rachel and walked to the auditorium.

"I kind of invited the new kid to our Glee club practice…again, I hope he doesn't come now, we're kind of not in the room anymore," Kurt laughed and then shrugged.

"If he really wants to join, he will find us, not a big deal. Do you like him or something, Kurt?" Rachel grinned.

"Kind of, he's just really intense and it scares me," Kurt walked with her to the auditorium and they sat in the back with the rest of the Glee club and a few other students.

"Well all first relationships are scary, just go with it, Kurt" Rachel patted Kurt's back in encouragement.

_Relationship?_ Kurt shook that thought when he heard his name echo in the auditorium. He sashayed to the stage, trying to shake the ideas of him being in a relationship with Blaine, a straight guy, out of his head.

"I'll be singing _The Greatest Sta_r from Funny Girl," Kurt announced with a stage smile and then he started singing.

_I'm the greatest star-_

_I am by far, but no one knows it!_

_Wait, they're gonna hear a voice,_

_A silver flute-ah hah, ah hah-_

_They'll cheer each toot_

_(Yay! She's terrific!)_

Kurt ended up swinging and dancing on a metal contraption that was on the stage with an abundance of skill and lithe.

Blaine slipped into the back of the auditorium and sat in the seat nearest the door and watched Kurt with wide amazed eyes. He smiled till his eyes crinkled, he was so amazing, and dramatic and flexible, and now he was twirling some kind of antique looking swords.

Kurt finished his song, breathing heavily, and smiling wide.

The judges each made comments, "Kurt, beautiful!" "Incredible!" "Perfect."

Kurt smiled and bowed and then he made eye contact with Blaine…so he did show up. Kurt hopped down on the stage and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here? You're late if you're joining Glee," Kurt bit out as Rachel took the stage.

"I'm not joining. That was amazing though, like wow, Kurt. I heard your voice outside," Blaine whispered with a sincere but small close-lipped smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said slowly, "But you should really leave. Now." Kurt whispered harshly.

"I just wanted to watch all the singing," Blaine said softly as he looked down at the ground, stuck out his bottom lip, and put his hands in his jeans pockets before turning and walking away. Kurt leaned against the wall of the auditorium and sighed, he could tell Blaine hated rejection.

"Wait, you can watch if you want," Kurt called out softly, feeling bad, though he wasn't sure why.

Blaine turned, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you mad," Blaine whispered, "You already hate me. I'm not bad, I swear," Blaine looked down again.

"Yes, and you can sit by me, too, but don't you dare stare at me once, or I will kick you out of here so fast, literally. I'm not afraid of your boxer moves," Kurt wagged his finger at Blaine.

"Oh, I'd never hurt you, Kurt," Blaine said so sweetly that Kurt almost didn't think those words could come out of his foul mouth. Kurt then saw a big smile grace Blaine's lips as he nodded eagerly at Kurt's invite. Kurt shook his head at Blaine's excited and unexpected behavior.

Kurt headed to a seat in the back and Blaine sat next to him and stared at Rachel.

"She's really good," Blaine commented.

"Don't tell Rachel that," Kurt joked, but Blaine just stared at the stage and clapped when she was done.

"If you like music so much, just join Glee, Blaine. I can tell you love it," Kurt said softly looking at how happy it made the normally stolid or angry boy.

"I don't know, I-I can't sing or play guitar, or piano. Anymore, I mean," Blaine just said and looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

"You don't have to sing, or an play instrument. You can hang out with me and applaud like crazy after I sing," Kurt said with a small smile and nudged Blaine, which caused him to smile, even though he wasn't sure what to make Blaine's statement.

"Maybe. Don't expect anything," Blaine said as Mercedes auditioned and once again Blaine's eyes were stuck on the stage.

Kurt watched Blaine, realizing Blaine was more than just this angry kid; he had depth and soul, and was interesting and confusing and beautiful and smart. Kurt had just decided it: Blaine was now an acquaintance, whether Blaine liked it or not.


	3. Boots and Moleskin Notebooks

_Thanks fightsilence, boredandhomealone, tonightweareyoung, sachak, violethillbeautiful, raspberrytwists, littlemarsz, and fara1903 for reviewing! Really appreciate all your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter, Kurt and Blaine's relationship really develops in this one! _

**Chapter 3: Boots, Skinny Jeans and Moleskin Notebooks **

One early morning before classes started, Kurt smiled when Blaine was the first thing he saw, sitting on the floor, back against his locker, with his knees bent and feet set firmly on the ground.

Kurt walked over to him and stood there. Kurt was purposely wearing his black Doc Martens today, which went up to his knees. Kurt kicked at Blaine's Docs and smiled down at him.

"You're never gonna go away, huh?" Blaine said and sighed and patted the spot next to him, "Have a seat, Beauty," Blaine said softly almost boredly as Kurt sat down, mirroring Blaine's form.

"Beauty, huh? I like the sound of that," Kurt smiled at him, "No one really ever called me that before."

"You remind me of the character, trying to pull me out of my black hole and all," Blaine replied softly.

"Well, I suppose. You sure don't look like the Beast," Kurt said and then covered his mouth and then laughed embarrassedly at the backwards compliment that implied Kurt's like of Blaine's looks.

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine just smiled at him, taking the compliment.

Kurt looked around the hall awkwardly at his accidental compliment, and then just nudged Blaine's knees with his, "Look our boots match, cept mine are better of course because they're up to my knees, and Blaine, you're so silly, you need to tuck them in if you want to be stylish," Kurt said. Kurt resituated himself on the ground so he was on his knees and then pulled at Blaine's shoelaces and loosened them and then started tucking in his jeans.

Blaine watched him, trying not to smile, biting at his bottom lip, but his smile came anyway, thinking this was hilarious and sort of adorable on Kurt's behalf.

"You need skinny jeans, Blaine, God," Kurt said frustrated as his hands unintentionally massaged at Blaine's calves to straighten the jeans out to get them to fit nicely in the boots and then tied his boots tightly after doing both of them.

"Best I can do," Kurt said and then looked up at Blaine finally, who was smirking at him. "What?"

"You're so funny, Kurt," Blaine just said and smiled widely at him.

"Why? That was a serious fashion concern. I had to stage an intervention. You almost look datable now," Kurt said and shrugged, "I did you a favor, Blaine."

"You tucked my jeans in my boots and tied my shoes up, Kurt," Blaine shook his head and smirked, "It's okay, I don't mind, Kurt, just don't think I'll wear a scarf like this," Blaine gently fingered the black skull printed silk scarf that was tied around Kurt's neck.

"You're gonna wear this now!" Kurt laughed and took off the scarf and tied it in a triangle at Blaine's neck, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he did that.

Blaine couldn't help but think Kurt looked adorable like that, all focused on him. _HIM. _Blaine almost didn't believe it as a smile came to his lips.

"Perfect, and I have to admit, this leather jacket you're wearing goes very nicely. Glad it's too cold out for just one of your ugly hoodies, but anyway," Kurt smiled and clapped his hands, "Yay for make overs!"

"Kurt," Blaine shook his head as the bell rang for first period, "I swear I can't get away from you."

Kurt just stood and pulled Blaine up, "Yeah, well it's not like I can get away from you. You're everywhere, tryna stare in my eyes and hold my hand and grip my knee. At least you look good now," Kurt just said

"Thanks for your styling help," Blaine said softly and then after a few seconds of silence and staring into each other's eyes, Blaine blurted out, "I'm, um, I'm gay." Once those words escaped Blaine's mouth, he smiled shyly and sweetly at Kurt.

Kurt stared for a second before grinning at him, "Well, you definitely look gay now with my scarf," Kurt smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for the scarf, too," Blaine fingered the silky material and smiled.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kurt bit his lip, unsure if he would set Blaine off or not with this question.

Blaine nodded.

"Why were you so mean to me all this time if you're gay like me?"

"I'm just no good for you, none at all," Blaine looked down at the floor, "You're just so proud, and I'm just a mess. I knew you'd never like me back, and I didn't want to bring you down."

"Blaine, I don't think of you like that at all, ok? And maybe I do like you back, hmm, did you ever think of that?" Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek, "I got to go now, I'll see you later, don't be all sad because there's no reason to be," Blaine looked up at Kurt and nodded with a smile.

Kurt patted Blaine's cheek once more before turning on his heel and walking away from Blaine without another word. Kurt smirked to himself once his back was turned; maybe he actually had a shot with Blaine!

Blaine opened his locker and looked himself in the small mirror he had in his locker and started laughing; he looked silly and he just opened up to Kurt about being gay and Kurt might like him! He took off the scarf and tied it on his belt loop instead to give a manlier feel and started walking to his first period class.

…

"Hey, did you get cold?" Blaine said, approaching Kurt from behind, pulling at Kurt's black zip up jacket, an addition to his wardrobe from this morning, and smiled at him.

"Hey, yeah a bit…someone stole my scarf after all," Kurt raised his eyebrows at him as he gently pulled at his scarf on Blaine's belt loop causing Blaine to gently fall closer to him and push them lightly against the lockers.

"I can't believe I tolerate you," Kurt said looking Blaine in his eyes.

"I can't believe it either," Blaine smiled, "You so just purposely pulled me closer."

"Get real Blaine," Kurt pushed Blaine off him and broke eye contact and headed into their English classroom.

"I am real," Blaine smiled and sat down next to Kurt.

"Are you gonna show off again as usual?" Kurt sat back in his seat as he opened his notebook.

"I don't show off, I just participate if no one else will," Blaine shrugged.

"Sure, Mercutio. You know he dies in the end," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I've read this before," Blaine smiled, "At Dalton."

"Dalton Academy? You're a private school boy? Why do you look like you're gonna beat me up half the time?"

"I don't want to beat you up, Kurt, you kind of frustrate me because you're so beautiful and far too perfect, and I could never be good enough for you. I'm sorry if I get angry with you sometimes," Blaine said softly, looking into Kurt's eyes sincerely.

"Okay, okay, thanks, but explain Dalton to me," Kurt looked at Blaine impatiently.

"Okay, um, my dad didn't want to deal with me anymore, I guess, that's part of the reason. So I lived there for two years, and when my dad realized how much it cost, he sent me to live with my grandparents, so I could go to McKinley because I couldn't go back to my hometown high school... He was lucky by that time I had learned how to box and started Dalton Fight Club, which I'm not supposed to talk about," Blaine whispered the last part to Kurt, with a naughty smirk on his lips.

"Really?" Kurt's eyes were wide, fascinated at Blaine's story and that Blaine was telling Kurt about himself. Blaine caught that look and raised his triangular eyebrows at Kurt and gently patted Kurt's face. Kurt was too shocked to push away Blaine's hands, still staring at Blaine.

"But yeah, that's the gist of the story," Blaine shrugged as their teacher walked in and started writing on the board and both boys got quiet.

Kurt couldn't stop staring at Blaine while the teacher was lecturing. He figured he could get the notes from Blaine if he had to. Kurt was still thinking about Blaine's abridged history. What made Blaine go to Dalton? To leave his old school and not be able to come back? To start a fight club? To become so distant from all humanity?

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. "What?" Blaine mouthed, causing Kurt to shake his head and turn his head to the front of the room.

…

Kurt waited for Blaine by the door. Blaine was talking to Mrs. Smith about "The What is in a Name" speech. Kurt just listened and leaned against the wall, waiting for Blaine, so they could walk to lunch together.

Blaine turned and smiled, "You're still here,"

"I thought you could walk me to lunch, maybe, if you wanted to," Kurt shrugged as he lifted himself off the wall and looked at Blaine with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure, but you're not sitting with me, don't even think of it," Blaine teased, grabbing his bag and the books off his desk.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Blaine. Ever." Kurt said flatly as Blaine walked towards him.

As they were walking out the classroom door, Blaine's small moleskin notebook fell to the ground and Blaine didn't even seem to notice as they walked.

"Wait, Blaine, you dropped your notebook," Kurt stopped and walked back and picked it up.

"Give that back to me," Blaine glared at Kurt. Kurt gave him a confused look asking 'what happened? I thought we were friends.'

Kurt just offered the book to Blaine, but didn't walk closer to him to give it to him.

"Don't look at it," Blaine growled out as he ripped the notebook out of Kurt's hands.

"You understand me, Kurt?" Blaine stood on his tippy toes to appear taller than Kurt and looked at him with such anger, causing so much fear within Kurt that he started backing up against the lockers.

"I wasn't gonna look!" Kurt cried out, "I just picked it up for you, I'm sorry," Kurt looked sad and upset.

"It's all just very private. I-I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine settled his feet back on the ground, so he was once against shorter than Kurt and looked sad and sorry.

"Will you stop scaring me like that? I can be your friend, Blaine, if you just let me, okay?" Kurt cried out, his voice laced with tears.

"Ok, I-I" Blaine started looking down at his precious notebook.

"It's a book of…Kurt. Don't make me tell you," Blaine pleaded and tilted his head, and looked like he too was going to cry as Blaine caught Kurt's eyes, and gently touched Kurt's hand to show him that he was sorry before removing it just as quickly as he made contact.

"You don't have to tell me or show me, but Blaine, you have to trust me, I wouldn't look at your personal things without your permission. I would never," Kurt said, looked back into Blaine's eyes, "Now will you please move so I can go to lunch. Alone." Kurt said fiercely. Kurt wouldn't dare touch Blaine after his explosion. Blaine backed away slowly, so he was no longer up against Kurt's body. Kurt walked ahead of Blaine to his locker, so he could walk to lunch by himself.

…

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine. He sighed sadly with his elbow against the cafeteria table and his palm in his chin.

"Are you staring at Blaine again?" Rachel sat next to Kurt and rolled her eyes. "Just kiss him already."

"It's too complicated for that," Kurt sighed dejectedly and stared, "He's so guarded and doesn't trust me,"

Kurt still stared at Blaine, whose hand gripped the small notebook tightly in one hand.

"What'd Blaine do now?" Mercedes asked as she set the lunch tray on the table and sat across from Kurt, blocking his view, so Kurt tilted his head a little.

"He's being a douche. Kurt you want us to talk to him for you, honey?" Rachel answered for Mercedes and then turned to Kurt.

"No!" Kurt said, glancing away from Blaine to look at Rachel, "He's mad, he's gonna freak out and really not trust me. He probably thinks I tell you guys everything."

Kurt glanced back at Blaine and found Blaine looking right back at him with sad eyes that matched Kurt's perfectly. Kurt looked away from Blaine.

"Enough about me, Rachel, would you like to add something to this conversation?" Kurt asked, just wishing lunch was over as he took a bite of his apple.

"Yes, guys, are you all coming to West Side Story with me and Kurt as your leads?" Rachel smiled wide.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, and just stuffed her face with tater tots to not start a fight.

"I should make an announcement," Rachel exclaimed and pulled Kurt up and grabbed the microphone that teachers used to announce that it was time to clean up. Kurt looked at his Docs that he now felt stupid wearing to impress Blaine that he owned a pair like him.

"McKinley student body, West Side Story featuring me as Maria, and Kurt as Tony, starts next Monday, going all the way till Sunday. Tickets go on sale today, buy them from the office," Rachel exclaimed, and Kurt just shook his head and walked off, noticing Blaine watching him.

Blaine suddenly got up, stuffing his books in his bag and throwing out his lunch.

"Oh shit," Kurt muttered as he sat down at his table, noticing Blaine heading towards him.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked, looking down at Kurt, noticing how many friends Kurt really had; he had at least nine, which was nine more than Blaine.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt sighed, grabbing his lunch and his paper bag, throwing out the bag and then met with Blaine on the other side of the table.

Kurt noticed Blaine still had his scarf around his belt as they walked together outside the cafeteria to the hallway. Kurt and Blaine both could feel nine pairs of eyes on their backs as the glee club members watched on curiously.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I had no right to. Come here," Blaine walked further to the right so no one could see them through the glass windows of the cafeteria and sat down on the floor and patted it.

Kurt sat beside him. Blaine looked Kurt in his eyes. Kurt could see a mix of unease and nervousness in his hazel-brown eyes.

"I want you to see what's in my notebook. I just never felt this close to someone like you in a long time, even though we're just acquaintances, really. I was wrong to snap at you," Blaine said quietly as he pulled out the notebook, and started reading out of it.

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I'm lost_

_I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

Kurt's mouth gaped open. He was reciting beautiful poetry that he wrote. Kurt shut his mouth when he noticed Blaine looking at him unsurely, so Kurt nodded at him encouragingly, putting his hand on Blaine's knee in support.

_But believe me, I'm not helpless_

_I just need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

Blaine looked up at Kurt from the book and smiled uneasily.

"You're not a loser, Blaine. That was beautiful."

"When I stopped singing, and playing and writing music, I turned to writing poetry, maybe that's why I understand Shakespeare so well. It really hurts because I can hear the music when I recite this poem, but any time I try to compose, everything goes to hell," Blaine said softly. "A lot of things in here are really personal, but there's more to my story than just these poems, and this is just one of about 100 notebooks, but you'll at least understand a small piece of me."

Kurt looked at Blaine wide-eyed, listening intently to him.

Blaine continued speaking, "Kurt, I want you to hold this one for me, you can read whatever you want Kurt, read it all. I just want you to know that I trust you."

"No, you don't have to do this," Kurt shoved the book back at Blaine, "You misunderstood me, I think. I never wanted intrude on your business."

"I want you to read it, I realized that after we spoke in the hall how trustworthy you are, that's why you can, and maybe, we could be friends or something, I know being friends is a stupid idea," Blaine blushed.

"That's not stupid at all, I'd love to be your friend," Kurt held the book to his chest. "I will protect your book with my life, Blaine, it's for mine and your eyes only. Ok?" Kurt smiled, glad that Blaine was slowly letting him in.

"You, um, want to sit with me at lunch?" Kurt asked with a smile, "I'll introduce you to my friends."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

"Good, come on." Kurt stood agilely and Blaine stood up a little slower as they walked back inside the cafeteria. Kurt walked ahead of Blaine, who was trailing behind him.

"Guys, this is Blaine," Kurt introduced Blaine to his buddies as he gently set his hand on the small of Blaine's back. He was surprised and glad Blaine didn't tense up at the sudden touch.

Kurt continued introducing, "Blaine, this is Finn, my stepbrother, Rachel, you already know, she's Finn's girlfriend and my best friend. This is Mercedes, my other best friend, Brittany, you know, she's well my ex, and then this is Santana, Artie, and Puck, Tina, and Mike. And there's also Quinn, who's missing in action, under the bleachers somewhere…"

"Hey there hot stuff," Santana smiled, and Blaine eyes widened.

"Blaine! Hi, it's me, Brittany. Your scarf looks like the one Kurt was wearing this morning," Brittany said curiously tilted her head as Blaine blushed lightly.

"Yeah, he gave it to me," Blaine said, his voice rough as if wasn't expecting this many of Kurt's friends to want to talk to him.

"Kurt likes you then," Brittany clapped with a giggle and Santana grabbed her by the waist and held her tightly and possessively for only a few seconds before pulling away.

"Hello Blaine, good to see you again, are you going to join Glee, now that you're friends with Kurt?" Rachel asked with a smile and a fierce determination to get him to join.

Blaine just shook his head no, and Kurt glared at her for asking.

"What up, man?" Puck said reaching out to slap his hand, Mike and Finn followed, and Tina just smiled and waved.

"No pressure to join," Finn said with a dopily smile, "I mean unless you want to, then go right ahead!"

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Blaine said as Kurt sat and Blaine sat beside him.

"Sorry, there's a lot of people here, it's probably overwhelming," Kurt scrunched up his nose.

"No, it's okay," Blaine said with a smile, "Just not used to this much attention."

The school bell rang and Kurt walked with Blaine until they got to Blaine's locker, "So, um, I'll see you tomorrow then? Or maybe after school?" Kurt asked, figuring they're friends now.

Blaine nodded, "Take care of my book, I'll take care of your scarf."

"Blaine, I promise I will, and I promise to open up to you too, okay?" Kurt said softly, before leaning in to hug Blaine.

Blaine's arms at first tentatively came around Kurt and then tightened around Kurt's slender frame.

"Bye Kurt," Blaine whispered, pulling away. Kurt smiled and walked to his locker, which was only a few feet away from Blaine's.


	4. Fights and Learning to Fight

_Thanks everyone who reviewed: tonightweareyoung, fara1903, raspberrytwists, littlemarsz, violethillbeautiful, and sachak! If you have any ideas for this please let me know! I have 5 chapters written, and the rest is in fragments and pieces, so I need a little inspiration! _

**Chapter 4: Fights and Learning How to Fight**

Kurt stood at his locker pulling out books for his classes after lunch. He slammed his locker shut with a smile. Blaine was his friend and trusted him with his little notebook. Kurt held the notebook close to his heart before putting it safely inside his bag. Kurt started walking to his next class, heading towards Blaine's locker, when suddenly two guys in red team jackets shoved him into a locker and laughed.

Kurt fell against the locker with a slam and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Why so surprised, Hummel? Just because Karofsky's gone, you think we'd leave you alone?" Azimio laughed and grabbed Kurt by the shirt and looked at him with a mean glare.

"Stop!" Kurt cried out, biting his bottom lip, not wanting to let the tears flow.

"Get the fuck off him!" Blaine strode over to Kurt from his locker just down the hall. Blaine pulled Azimio off Kurt with such a force that Azimio hit the locker on the opposite side of the hall.

"You're so short," Azimio laughed unevenly as he stood up straight, trying to not appear intimidated, "What are you gonna do about it, shorty?"

Blaine didn't bother to answer that question, he just punched him in the face and shoved him, "Now get the fuck out of my face before I really hurt you," Blaine growled out; his eyes were furrowed and his mouth was set in a deep frown. Blaine glared at the other guy who started running with Azimio by his side.

Blaine's face softened as he turned to Kurt, noticing how afraid and upset he looked. Kurt had wide tear filled eyes as Kurt sunk to the cold tiled floor. Blaine gulped as he knelt down beside him. Kurt hid his face in his bended knees and started sobbing.

"Hey, don't cry," Blaine whispered, gently patting Kurt's shoulders,"Do you want me to do something about this?" Blaine asked softly as he scooted even closer to Kurt as he heard Kurt's sobs get louder, "You want me to chase after them and beat them up some more?" Kurt just shook his head 'no' as his sobs got heavier to the point where Kurt was gasping for breath.

"Shh, come on, I hate crying," Blaine bit his bottom lip in discomfort, and put his finger under Kurt's chin and gently lifted it up to look him in the eyes. Kurt let out a whimper as he looked at Blaine with red puffy eyes.

"I'll teach you how to box," Blaine said finally, letting his lip free from his teeth, looking at Kurt as Kurt rubbed at his nose and sniffled.

"No, I couldn't take up your time. I just thought the bullying was all over," Kurt said with strained whimpery tone as he started to stand, but Blaine pushed him down. Kurt just leaned back against the locker and sighed in defeat as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He was getting used to Blaine never letting him go. Kurt already started staring Blaine in his eyes, knowing that's what Blaine was going to do eventually anyway.

What Kurt didn't expect was for Blaine to lean his forehead against his as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You wouldn't. You need to learn to defend yourself. The bullying will be over soon if you just toughen up a little. Courage, Kurt," with those words Blaine closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's. Kurt let out a soft breath and moved his nose against Blaine in almost disbelief at Blaine's tenderness.

Blaine pulled away and stood up quickly. He shuffled his feet on the ground shyly before saying this, "I-I'll join glee club if you let me teach you how to box. Your face is far too pretty to get bruised up," Blaine said softly, and Kurt had to strain to hear, but he heard it.

"Okay," Kurt smiled, "You're such an interesting character, Blaine."

Blaine offered Kurt both his hands and Kurt took them. Blaine pulled him up gently.

"So, um, would you wanna sit with me at lunch?" Blaine asked softly, gently wiping at Kurt's flushed damp face with his rough calloused fingers before they headed to the cafeteria.

"I'd like that," Kurt nodded, sniffling as his hands took over for Blaine's and he finished drying his tears before smiling weakly, "I just have to tell my friends not to come over and bother us, though, I'm sure that won't work, so just prepare for all of them to harass us. They'll be your new friends now that you're joining Glee Club," Kurt smiled wide and squealed quietly, feeling a lot better.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's adorable happy squeal, "Well after Glee, I'm teaching you how to box."

"Okay, that sounds like fun, I guess. And thanks for saving me," Kurt said, knowing he was definitely good friends with Blaine now.

"Anytime."

…

Kurt sat across from Blaine and smiled as he picked at his salad.

"So, um, tell me something about yourself, now that we're friends, I mean, I guess we're friends," Kurt rambled before putting some lettuce in his mouth.

"We're friends. There's not much to say. You'll see in my notebook, I guess. This is the third high school I've been to… Freshman year was the worst though, I missed out on most of it, and had to retake it at Dalton… but now I'm here, how do you eat that stuff?" Blaine looked at Kurt eating his salad with no dressing and then he looked down at his ham and provolone sandwich.

"It's delicious," Kurt just sad as he stabbed a grape tomato with a fork and offered it to Blaine. Blaine leaned in with a little smirk and put his mouth on the plastic fork and pulled off the grape tomato and chewed it.

"Mmm," Blaine smiled at Kurt, who smiled back when suddenly Brittany with Santana in hand skipped over.

"Hey Dolphins," Brittany sat next to Blaine and Santana sat next to Kurt.

"So lady lips, I heard you're sucking this new guy off after he saved you from the football team's reign," Santana said with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows at both boys.

Blaine coughed a little at those words and covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't spit tomato juice all over everyone.

"Santana, you're being ridiculous," Kurt proclaimed, glaring at her.

"I think you should, hi, I'm Brittany if you don't remember. I can just tell you can make each other happy."

"I remember," Blaine said and then looked at Kurt and then down at his food. His whole body felt tense, he squeezed his fists, and took a few deep breaths. He suddenly gripped the table.

Kurt watched how anxious and uncomfortable Blaine was getting, maybe even angry.

"Santana, Brittany. GO! Now! You're making him uncomfortable," Kurt yelled at them.

"Sorry, you're a good puppy aren't you," Brittany said softly petting Blaine's head before standing and walking over to Santana, and pulling her up.

"I'm sorry about them, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kurt leaned forward and tried to catch Blaine's eye contact, but he was looking down at his lap, where Kurt could see him wringing his fingers.

"I-I" Blaine started but then stopped.

"Shh, it's okay," Kurt reached under the table and gently grabbed Blaine's hands and took a hold of them.

Blaine looked up at him when Kurt did that, "It just reminds me of something that happened to me… and how my dad would just make a joke out of it, it's not, it's not that big a deal," Blaine shook his head, dismissing his father's cruelty.

"No, it is," Kurt took his other hand and held both of Blaine's hands tightly, "Living in fear isn't nice, I would know. Last year was hell. There was this-this guy, who bullied me all year, and basically stole my first kiss and then threatened to kill me if I told everyone he was gay, which I would never—those people who were after me, they were his friends," Kurt whispered, finally pushing at the surface of Blaine's heart, understanding him just a little better.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I understand more than you know. That's why I took up boxing, to not be afraid, that's how I got so tough," Blaine mumbled out, his eyes were watery, "Or maybe that's all a façade, look at me," Blaine wiped at his eyes embarrassedly as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Shh," Kurt petted Blaine's hands, "Rachel is having a "Nerd" themed party tonight; her two dads are on a cruise. Would you want to come with me? It'll get your mind off things, maybe cheer you up a little, and me too. I mean, after Glee and boxing lessons?"

"Y-yeah," Blaine smiled, "I actually have a lot of nerdy clothing if you'd believe it," Blaine looked down at his black jeans, black t-shirt and red zip up hoodie and shrugged.

"Maybe I do believe it," Kurt smiled, patting Blaine's hands one more time before pulling away, only to find Blaine grabbing at his hands again and looking into his eyes. Kurt should have expected that.

Kurt tilted his head and smiled at him and just stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Your eyes are like blue, but they're like green, it's so fascinating," Blaine whispered out and then smiled, causing Kurt to blush, but keep his eye contact.

"You're just saying that; you're just a creep who loves staring in my eyes," Kurt laughed, which caused Blaine to laugh too.

"I never heard you laugh till now," Kurt said with a big smile, and thought to himself that his laugh was adorable.

"Well sometimes I do. You make me want to laugh sometimes," Blaine looked away from Kurt's eyes and down at his lap and at their hands.

"Oh now you're getting shy, it's okay, Blaine, we're friends now," Kurt smiled, enjoying Blaine's sudden timid behavior.

…

"Welcome Blaine Anderson everyone! Blaine are you ready to audition?" Mr. Schue asked with a friendly smile

Blaine eyes widened and he looked over at Kurt, fear building in his eyes as he shook his head no.

"Mr. Schue, he's not ready yet, he's a part of the club, he doesn't have to audition, unless he wants to," Kurt said firmly for Blaine.

"Someone's getting it up the ass," Santana leaned in and commented quietly to the two boys.

"Santana, stop! We don't like your dirty comments," Kurt turned around and glared at her, and then looked at Blaine who was gripping his fists tightly, trying to control himself, it seemed, from punching a girl.

"We're just friends, and you're gonna scare him away or make him angry. He just punched Azimio in the face and made him and his lackey run for their lives. Back off, Satan. I told him Glee was a place where he was welcome," Kurt whispered to Santana, "He only has me, I want him to have us, be nice, please Santana."

"Fine, I was just joking."

"Hey, hobbit, sorry, I was kidding, didn't mean to offend you or scare you." Santana said to Blaine with a shrug. Blaine turned and looked at her and nodded and smiled as his hands loosened and his eyes softened at her apology.

…

Kurt walked into the boy's locker room after Glee, wearing w blue t-shirt, grey shorts to his ankles and blue and white-stripped socks and white sneakers and a blue headband.

Blaine smiled at him, "Look at you, Kurt." Blaine was wearing a blue and white-stripped shirt with, grey sweat pants that were rolled up. Kurt just shrugged as he pulled up his sock, which was slipping down.

Blaine was sitting on the bench. His hands were already wrapped.

"Sit by me, I'll teach you how to put this tape on," Blaine moved to straddle the bench as Kurt sat in front of him, straddling it too.

"Like this," Blaine said softly, taping Kurt's right hand around his palm and then around his wrist, and then did his other one, and he reached in his bag for his boxing gloves and handed them to Kurt, "Keep these, they're yours to practice with." Blaine said as he pulled his black protective gloves on.

Kurt looked at the gloves before putting them on.

Blaine stood and Kurt followed him to the punching bag in the locker room.

"We'll start with blocking today, and do a little bit of sparing with you mostly blocking. Then we'll move you up to punching the bag, then me and you will spare with both of us punching."

Kurt just looked at him, trying to take all this in as Blaine stood in front of Kurt, "Put your forearms together and push them up to cover your face and your upper body. I'm gonna pretend to punch you, you try to block it. But you have to move with my punch when you block."

Kurt did as Blaine said and put his hands close to his body and his face.

Blaine swung half-heartedly and Kurt put his arms up and hid behind them, moving with the punch so much so he bent back really far as if the punch was hard and real.

Blaine smiled as his fist lightly touched Kurt's arms. "Good, but you don't have to be so dramatic about it."

Kurt removed is arms and looked at him with a roll of his eyes, "Well I am dramatic. If I'm gonna get punched, I have a right to be dramatic."

"Kurt," Blaine laughed, "Okay, let's continue…"

Blaine and Kurt practiced blocking for about thirty minutes, then they both headed home to shower. Kurt was going to head to Blaine's so they could check out his geeky clothes for Rachel's Nerd Party that was tonight…


	5. The Nerd Party

**Hey guys! The new Glee was pretty good, even though there was little Klaine. **

**Thanks to annkum, raspberrytwists, fara1903, tonightweareyoung and kurtcoblaine-klainetrain for reviewing! You all seem satisfied with this story, which is great, but if you have any concerns with it, let me know, and I'll try my best to address them! **

**Chapter 5: The Nerd Party**

Kurt texted Blaine as soon as he arrived at his house. It was white with black shutters and a wrap around porch, old fashioned, but beautiful and huge, two times the size of his quaint abode.

Blaine opened the front door of his home, "Hey come in, let's go upstairs fast, so my grandparents don't see you and question me for an hour."

Kurt just nodded and came in as Blaine started jogging up the stairs. Kurt barely got to look around! "But Blaine, I wanna see your house, it's stunning," Kurt sighed and just followed up, taking his sweet time and looking around at the black and white 19th century photographs on the wall, and the vases scattered around his colonial style living room, filled with orchids, an odd mismatch but an intriguing one.

"Blaine, honey, is that you? Are you home?" a woman's voice called out.

"Run," Blaine mouthed and Kurt started running up the stairs and caught up to Blaine who was already in his room.

Blaine slammed the door behind Kurt and locked it.

"Ok, we should be safe now," Blaine smiled as Kurt breathed heavily to catch his breath, his eyes wide.

"What the heck, Blaine?" Kurt shoved him, "Is avoiding your grandma that serious?" Kurt asked and Blaine just nodded.

"At least I get to look at your room," Kurt rolled his eyes as he looked around, "Impressive yet curious," was all Kurt said, his room was large with dark green walls and pictures of polo players on the walls, Kurt looked between Blaine and the room, thinking this didn't fit him at all, but he also knew there was more than one side to this boy, and he definitely didn't know him that well yet.

Kurt stood there and Blaine stood there in the middle of his room, looking at each other.

"So um you fence, and uh, play polo?" Kurt asked slowly as he swayed up and down on his toes, not in the mood for Blaine's creepy eye contact, oh and this was new, now Blaine's eyes were trailing down his body.

"Used to," Blaine said as he laid back on his bed, putting his arms under his head.

"I'm just gonna look through your closet for our dork wear…" Kurt trailed off awkwardly, as he walked towards the large closet and opened the door, seeing all of Blaine's clothing, the plaid shirts, the bow ties, the sweaters, the dress pants, the boating shoes, the fancy designer boots and shiny dress shoes… There also was a small section of grey, black, red and blue hoodies, a single black leather jacket he occasionally wears, along with different plain t-shirts and tanks and various colors of jeans with belts and white sneakers and black Doc Marten boots, what Blaine always wore.

"What is all this? Why don't you wear them?" Kurt pulled out a blue and red plaid shirt and put it up against Blaine's chest. "You'd look so cute in this. You were right, the clothes are kind of nerdy, but adorable," Kurt smiled. "And if we did your hair like this," Kurt started pushing Blaine's curls to one side with a smile on his face.

"Kurt, no," Blaine whispered, gently pushing down Kurt's hand from his hair and taking the shirt from him and standing up and putting it back in his closet before ruffling his hair so it was curly and messy again.

"Fine, but I'm stealing some of your bowties if you don't want them," Kurt laid back on Blaine's bed with a sigh, his hand resting on his stomach.

"Go ahead," Blaine whispered, choking out the words.

"Thanks, but hey, why are you whispering? What's wrong?"

Blaine gave him a look saying don't push me before fully turning to Kurt and looking at him with his wide sad eyes, "Nothing. Kurt, do you always have to talk so much?"

"Um, to fill the silence gap, yeah, but don't change the subject. I'm sure it's not nothing. Maybe if you put on some of your dorky clothes you'll laugh, you'll be so cute," Kurt sat up and clapped excitedly, "Please! It might make you more attractive to me!" Kurt exclaimed and then his eyes went wide at what he said and he covered his mouth, before speaking again, "Um, I didn't mean that, just like I didn't mean that boot comment I said earlier."

"That's what you get for talking too much," Blaine whispered, scooting closer to Kurt, putting his face in Kurt's neck, brushing his lips, nose and face over the soft skin without kissing Kurt. Kurt hitched a breath and gripped at Blaine's arm when he did this sensual action.

"Go pick me out something to wear, but you have to wear something too," Blaine smiled shyly at Kurt and gently shoved him towards his closet, but Kurt didn't move an inch.

"Hah, what a joke, I can't pull off those shirts," Kurt laughed and then when Blaine eyes got all wide and his head tilted to the right, blinking sadly.

"Stop looking at me like that, God, fine, but I'm picking out the ugliest thing for you to wear, dorko," Kurt said keeping Blaine's eye contact before laughing as he sprung off the bed.

"And don't be putting your face all up in my neck, I remember I time when all you'd say was 'stay away', hmm?" Kurt teased as he pulled out a black and white stripped polo, green suspenders and an extra large pink bowtie with white pants that looked too short for Blaine.

"We're friends now, so, now you stay with me," Blaine responded quietly, not liking this clothing experiment at all, but liking that Kurt was with him. Blaine almost wished he didn't open up to Kurt about his old clothes, and try to be so damn pleasing for Kurt's sake, but then maybe Kurt wouldn't be here in his room right now.

"Yeah, yeah, we're friends, I gotta stay with you now," Kurt said like he heard that all before, "But oh my God, Blaine, you have to wear this, it's so fucking ugly," Kurt laughed tossing the stack of clothes at Blaine who frowned, looking at the clothes and stood, pushing off his hoodie, still wearing his white tight t-shirt and pulling on the polo and tying the bow tie with ease as if he had done it a million times.

"Wait." Kurt stalled, looking at Blaine, "What are you doing?"

"Putting on the clothes you picked out for me," Blaine said softly, tugging down his jeans slowly and then smirked at Kurt and raised his eyebrows at him.

Kurt's eyes widened with fear and shock, trying to not look at Blaine in his skintight white boxer briefs, where he could see everything. Kurt just turned around quickly and went back into Blaine's closet to find something for him to wear. He grabbed that top he pulled out before, the blue and red plaid one, with a red bow tie and cuffed jeans and a pair of Blaine's dress black shoes.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine completely dressed, looking sheepish as he shyly shuffled his feet, crossed his legs in his standing position and looked down, "I look like a clown."

Kurt laughed hard, leaning forward before taking a breath and collecting himself, but still smiled wide, "You can't wear that! That's so silly, come here." Kurt set his own clothes down on the dresser as Blaine approached.

Kurt gently unsnapped Blaine's suspenders and untied bow tie and handed Blaine a green plaid shirt and grey suspenders and gray pants with black dress shoes, "There, that'll be better."

Blaine took the clothes and looked at Kurt as he started undressing again. Kurt undressed too, trying with all his might not to blush.

He matched Blaine's moves, he look off his red scarf when Blaine took off his bow tie. He took off his sweater when Blaine took off his shirt. He took off his pants when Blaine took off his pants, and that's when Kurt started blushing and putting on Blaine's clothes as fast as he could.

Blaine laughed a little, "Relax, Kurt, I'm not gonna try anything," Blaine dressed and slipped on some black dress shoes and looked himself in the mirror and started playing with his curly hair pushing it to one side like Kurt was doing earlier.

"I didn't think that Blaine," Kurt said softly, and stood behind Blaine, realizing how much taller he actually was than Blaine now that he was looking at them in a reflective surface.

"You want me to fix your hair for the party?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine nodded.

Kurt reached for a comb, parting Blaine's hair to the side. He reached for the gel that was on Blaine's dresser and put a nickel sized amount in his hands and rubbed them together before gently putting the gel in Blaine's hair and pressing it down to his head so that it was parted to the side but still wavy.

"I-I feel like I'm gonna throw up, Kurt," Blaine gulped, seeing his old self in the mirror. The boy who got beat up, spit on, and kicked at (and that was just the minor offenses).

"No, don't, please. Are-are you sick or something? You need to lay down, we, um, can if you want to, or-or I can get you a ginger ale, for your, um, stomach. I mean, you look adorable, so what's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt tilted his head, not understanding the problem, but at the same time not wanting to get stinky vomit on him.

"No, I'll be okay, thanks, you're so sweet," Blaine smiled at Kurt's want to take care of him, and then continued as a soft sigh escaped his lips, "It's just I-I used to dress like this, Kurt, all the time. This was me three years ago before I transferred to Dalton. It brings up really horrible memories. May-maybe you're right, I-I should lay down, I-I feel weak," Blaine touched his forehead in faintness and then said quietly, "I can't look at myself," Blaine put his hands up to the mirror to block the reflective image of his face as he backed up onto his bed and laid back. Kurt just watched curiously and with concern.

"Blaine, it's okay, you can wear something else, I can wear something else if it makes you so upset," Kurt sat next to him and looked down at him, "I could pull something from my closet and you could wear that, I have plenty of sweater vests, blazers and ties," Kurt suggested softly, gently touching Blaine's chest, feeling bad.

Blaine opened his eyes, "I kind of miss the old me; I mean my clothes are kind of awesome, those hoodies are so blasé. And I used to sing, Kurt, and play the piano and guitar, now I just can't," Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt and then said with an angrier and more frustrated tone, "without-without freaking out."

"Ok, then we wear this," Kurt smiled at him and gently stroked Blaine's face, feeling like he understood Blaine better, "And you will sing and play if I have anything to do with it," Kurt declared firmly.

Blaine just nodded at Kurt sadly, blinking tiredly.

"How about we get some dorky glasses at the dollar store and put white tape on them, and I'll gel my hair too? Hm?" Kurt asked softly, trying to cheer him up, as Blaine held Kurt's hand to his face and nodded.

"I'd like that," Blaine smiled, "You look cute in my clothes, you're practically wearing capris," Blaine sat up and looked at how short the pants were on Kurt.

"I'm a gay nerd, Blaine, I can get away with it," Kurt smiled and put his hand on his hips and posed for Blaine before walking to the mirror and using Blaine's gel. "I swear if this gel gives me dandruff, I will beat you up, Blaine."

"Good luck with that," Blaine laughed, watching Kurt as he gelled his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, you box, I can block, and I can scratch, you know? " Kurt asked as he made his hair so it matched Blaine's and smirked at him. Blaine just laughed.

"You know I'm getting used to you, Blaine…now that we're friends," Kurt smiled and offered Blaine his hand.

"Well thanks," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"Now come on. We gotta stop at that dollar store, then we go straight to Rachel's party."

…

Once at the party, Blaine and Kurt walked in together with their matching rectangular thick fake black glasses with tape around the middle.

"You're here!" Rachel exclaimed, already drunk and with a wine cooler in her hand. She was dressed like herself in a plaid beige and orange skirt and a button down frilly white top.

"We're here," Kurt confirmed with a smile.

"Together!" Rachel exclaimed, "Come in, come in, there's room on the couch, snacks on the counter, drinks in the cooler!"

"Okay…" Kurt walked towards the couch and Blaine trailed behind.

"You want something to drink?" Blaine asked, just grabbing them two pink strawberry flavored wine coolers as he sat on the couch and Kurt sat beside him.

Blaine handed Kurt one and then opened his own, sipping at it slowly, watching everyone. Brittany was running around in circles with her top off, but a very professional looking knee length black pencil skirt. Puck was on the floor, wearing thick glasses and high pants and a button down white t-shirt. He was looking up at the ceiling, doing who knows what. Finn was scrambling around Rachel, who tripped and fell into him with a loud drunk laugh, holding onto him tightly. He was wearing things that looked too small for him and a brown bow tie that suspiciously looked like Kurt's.

Santana sat next to them, crossing her long legs, "Hey gays," she looked at them and waved. She had a pink argyle sweater vest on and a short shirt with cat's eye glasses on that had no lenses in them, and black hooker heels.

"Hi Satan," Kurt rolled his eyes at her when Brittany all of sudden crashed into the couch between Kurt and Santana. Kurt ended up half on Blaine's lap.

Kurt laughed uncomfortably, "Um, sorry."

Blaine didn't say a word just grabbed Kurt by his waist and gently pulled him on his lap.

Kurt sat up straight and fidgeted and then tensed when Blaine squeezed his sides gently.

"Relax," Blaine whispered, gently touching Kurt's clothed stomach as Kurt let out a soft breath and leaned against Blaine.

"See, I'm not so bad to be sitting on," Blaine whispered with a soft quiet laugh holding Kurt tightly around the waist.

Kurt let out a breathy soft laugh as he gripped Blaine's hands with his own as he sat there, looking over to see Brittany straddling Santana, kissing her, while Santana's hands ran over Brittany's bare back.

"So, I see we are the only sober ones here tonight," Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled as he resituated himself in Blaine's lap so he was facing him.

"That's okay," Blaine smiled as he sipped his wine cooler, finishing it off, and setting it on the side table. .

"So you like girly drinks?" Kurt teased with a smirk as he opened his own wine cooler, took a long sip before setting it on the side table, too.

"I like beer, too," Blaine smiled, "but I figured you wouldn't want to be near me if I smelt like beer," Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's chest as Kurt's arm came around Blaine to hold him.

"I suppose you're right," Kurt hugged Blaine, "I don't even know why I'm on your lap right now or hugging you," Kurt laughed, putting his face in Blaine's hair and smiled into it.

"You like me?" Blaine asked shyly, looking up at Kurt with a tiny coy smile on his lips. Blaine bounced his legs up and down playfully causing Kurt to let out a loud laugh.

"No, you like me," Kurt resisted, still laughing as he let go of Blaine and shoved him lightly.

"No," Blaine resisted with a smile, moving closer to Kurt, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's face, and breathing against Kurt's ear, moving his lips against his ear and his neck.

Kurt shuttered in pleasure and surprise as his hand gripped Blaine's shirt, "A-are you sure you're not drunk, Blaine?" Kurt sputtered out and felt Blaine's face nod into Kurt's neck.

"Then what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pulled away just then and looked in Kurt's eyes uneasily, "I'm, I'm sorry, Kurt, I just felt the need to be close to someone. Y-you were just so nice to me earlier, a-and I have no one, Kurt," Blaine whispered, gently pushing at Kurt's thighs, for Kurt to move off his lap.

"Well, okay, Blaine," Kurt whispered back and grabbed Blaine's hand that was pushing him off and held them and just smiled at Blaine.

"We can stay like this. You, you, maybe you want to lay down together?" Kurt asked, looking at the now empty couch and everyone around them, who were running around drunk or passed out on the floor.

Blaine just nodded as Blaine laid Kurt down on the now empty couch and found his way on top of him.

Blaine looked down at Kurt for reassurance and when Kurt nodded that it was okay, Blaine laid completely on top of him, putting the weight of his body completely on Kurt.

"I just want to be closer to you, Kurt. I'm so lonely all the time, and you're amazing, I don't want to let you go," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as his hands caressed Kurt's chest gently.

"Oh-okay," Kurt breathed out, his hand coming around Blaine's back, "You don't have to be alone; we're friends now. We can lay here for a while and then head home before it gets too late."

Blaine just nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt and squeezed him as he hid his face in his chest.

"I know you've been through a lot, Blaine, just don't be upset."

"I'll try not to, Kurt," Blaine whispered into Kurt's skin.

**Please leave some comments :) They help me write faster! I'm so stuck :( **


	6. Inexperience and Experience Part 1

_This has to be the longest chapter I posted so far! So enjoy, and thank you for all the comments, and suggestions. They definitely helped my writer's block! _

_Thanks to silentreveries, fara1903, annkum, tonightweareyoung, raspberrytwists, shesXsuperXfreaky, OutHereOnMyOwn, future-superstar-duh, and AweSoMeLAgain!_

_I haven't posted this story on a Saturday before, so let's see how that goes! :) Enjoy! _

**Chapter 6: Sexual Inexperience and Intimate Experience**

On Monday, Kurt made sure to dress to the tens in tight black and tan stripped pants a grey t-shirt, a fluffy winter hat, and knee high Doc Marten boots. He headed to Blaine's locker, but he wasn't there, so Kurt waited.

Blaine was having the worst morning. Blaine shuffled in, kicking his feet. He wore skinny jeans like Kurt wanted with his ankle doc Marten boots and a black t-shirt. He looked down and then saw Kurt's matching knee high Docs and looked up and smiled.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt smirked, "Nice jeans,"

"Hi," Blaine smiled, reaching out and petting Kurt's furry hat, "I missed you," Blaine whispered so no one else could hear.

"Missed you, too," Kurt whispered back, and leaned closer to him to whisper these next words in his ear, "You look really good in those skinny jeans."

Blaine laughed a little and then frowned, "You too, Kurt."

Kurt's hands were tempted to grab Blaine's ass, but he stopped himself. "They, uh, go perfectly with your boots, but uh," Kurt pulled away, noticing how Blaine's smile quickly fell.

"You okay?" Kurt asked concerned.

Blaine shrugged, "Yeah, just my grandparents were giving me shit all weekend because I decided to not hide in my room for a change. It's like they see me then they can torture me with lectures. They keep wanting me to visit my dad, and I don't want to because he's a homophobic asshole."

"I'm sorry," Kurt looked down at him, "Hey, did you maybe want to come over after school? Get away from your grandparents? My dad and stepmom won't be home till 7."

Blaine nodded, "I'd like that a lot."

"Okay, then, so after Glee?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine shook his head no, and Kurt looked at him confused.

"After your boxing lesson," Blaine smiled as he opened his locker and pulled books out.

"Sounds perfect," Kurt smiled back. He leaned against the locker next to Blaine's locker, sinking down so Blaine was taller than him.

Blaine looked over and smiled as he piled books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Blaine inched closer to Kurt and looked down at him and smiled, "I like being taller than you."

Kurt smiled, "Only when I slouch." Kurt's arms came around Blaine's neck. Blaine leaned his face into Kurt's neck causing Kurt to let out a breath.

"Or when I'm on my tippy toes," Blaine whispered with a small giggle against Kurt's soft skin.

"Not in the hall, Blaine," Kurt moaned quietly so only Blaine could hear.

Blaine pulled away and smiled, "But you like it," Blaine whispered.

"I do, but I don't want to get beat up later for it."

"That's why you're learning to box," Blaine just said before putting his face in Kurt's neck again and gently kissed at it.

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt laughed out, "We're not together, what are you doing?"

"I just like doing that—your skin is incredibly soft and you smell delicious, like mocha coffee," Blaine pulled away and just smiled at Kurt.

"I've realized that! And thanks, I moisturize every night, and I smell like that probably because I had a non fat mocha for breakfast," Kurt laughed and blushed. He stood up straight, so he was once again taller than Blaine as the bell rang for first period classes.

"Well you smell so good… But um, I'll see you in English, Kurt," Blaine said. His hand gently gripped Kurt's hand before pulling away quickly and walking down the hall.

Kurt let out a long breath, leaning once again on the locker, watching Blaine walk away in those skinny jeans. Blaine was going to be the death of him.

Just then Rachel approached.

"Why are you staring at him like you wanna lick him?" Rachel demanded and then shook her head at the thought. "Anyway, we have practice today for the musical, you're going right? I thought I overheard you inviting Blaine to your house."

"Shit, you're right," Kurt slapped his head in frustration.

"Kurt, this boy is clouding your judgment," Rachel linked her arm with Kurt as they walked.

"I guess, a little, but he's kind of sweet and so hot, it's unbelievable," Kurt sighed, "I'll just see if he'd want to watch, he loves music a lot."

"Well fine, but don't you dare ruin my, I mean, our one chance at NYADA," Rachel let go of Kurt and wagged her finger at him before walking into her classroom.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes before walking to his first period class.

…

Kurt walked into English to find Blaine with his head on the desk, snoozing. Kurt smiled, he was adorable like that, so innocent and peaceful. They were the only two there.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, stroking his hair lightly. Kurt knelt beside the desk.

"Wake up, Blaine, we have class, and I gotta talk to you," Kurt said softly. His hand still gently stroked Blaine's curls.

"Mmm, hi, Kurt, that feels nice," Blaine blinked awake and smiled sleepily.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt smiled, still petting Blaine's hair, "We have class, and I forgot, after we box, I have school musical practice."

Blaine shot up so quickly and glared at Kurt.

"Blaine! What's wrong? We can still hang," Kurt stood up slowly and leaned against his own desk. He looked down at Blaine, whose hair was ruffled and his cheek had a red spot from sleeping on his arms.

"You promised," Blaine's eyes got sad and bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"Blaine, you can come to my practice, you like music, you can see me in action and then just compliment me after to make Rachel jealous. Then we can go to my house and you can have dinner with my family if you'd like. Please don't be angry with me, I'm sorry, I forgot," Kurt pleaded with big eyes and stood closer to Blaine and gently caressed his face and smiled.

"Ok, I'd like that. Sorry for snapping, I thought you just made an excuse to not spend time with me."

"Never, I can't just let you get away that fast," Kurt smiled and let go of Blaine's face as the students started piling in.

…

After an uneventful Glee club, and boxing practice, where Kurt learned the straight punch, Kurt had musical practice.

Blaine sat front row of the theatre, watching Kurt sing, dance and act, which brought a smile to his face at his adorable portrayal of Tony. Kurt would deepen his voice and come off extra macho.

"You two are missing something, a sexual passion, with that performance of _Tonight_. Have you two have had intimate relations before?" Artie asked sincerely as Coach Beiste and Mrs. Pillsbury made a run to the door.

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other with wide eyes, and both shook their heads no.

"I was just waiting for the right time with the right person," Kurt replied and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'm just saying it's sort of obvious that you're inexperienced. West Side Story is about the sexual awakenings of Tony and Maria, which needs to be conveyed to the audience" Artie said, "You guys are dismissed. Just please think about that for next time."

Blaine gulped, standing up. He felt bad for Kurt, knowing he wouldn't feel comfortable in his place.

Kurt headed to Blaine, looking defeated.

"Come on, let's go," Kurt's cheeks were pink as he looked down and walked out the doors.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine jogged to catch up. He then took Kurt's hand and walked with him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine once they got out of the auditorium and leaned against the wall.

"I just feel stupid, Blaine. I'm 17 years old and I've never even been really kissed, and I don't even know what love is like, and I have to perform like I understand love and sex," Kurt cried out, tears brimming his eyes.

"Don't feel stupid or embarrassed," Blaine whispered. "Sex can be overrated," Blaine pulled the taller boy towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I-I bet you're experienced, maybe you could tell me about sex or love or something," Kurt looked at Blaine with wide tear-filled hopeful eyes.

"I can't, I'm sorry, my one experience with sex wasn't beautiful like West Side Story or Romeo and Juliet, it was horrible," Blaine whispered the last part. He closed his eyes before putting his fingers up to his eyes and pushing against them with a groan, trying to rid the bad visions in his brain.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry, I just thought, hey relax. We're on the same page I guess," Kurt sighed softly, rubbing Blaine's arms before pulling away from Blaine.

"Let's go to my place, you can follow my car," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine just nodded, holding Kurt's hand tightly and securely.

"But Kurt? I thought you did a wonderful job, I think it's possible to imagine what it'd feel like to be in love and have someone you felt comfortable enough with to be intimate with," Blaine said softly as they walked out to their cars.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said as they stopped at his car. Kurt leaned down and pecked the side of Blaine's mouth.

"Sometimes I think what we have is sort of close to some kind of love," Kurt whispered to Blaine against his lips.

"I know, me too," Blaine whispered back rubbing Kurt's back up and down and holding him tightly, "You're seriously too unreal to be my friend, too unreal to love me."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt pulled away, and went to his car door, and smiled at him. "I love spending time with you; you're my best friend. Now I'll wait for you to pull up behind me, and you can follow me to my house," Kurt just said.

Blaine nodded and walked the further distance to his car, wondering what they just admitted to each other.

…

Blaine and Kurt were lying on Kurt's bed for about an hour now just staring at each other in silence.

Kurt reached out and twirled a stray curl of Blaine's around his finger with a smile.

"I read all of your notebook, your writing is amazing and honest and beautiful. I mean this," Kurt said, breaking their silence. Kurt reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the small black moleskin notebook that held Blaine's poems and words written in red, blue and black inks, even drawings to reflect each poem, sometimes the music notes were written out next to each written piece. Kurt turned to a specific page and started reading Blaine's poetry aloud, "_I hate where I'm at/Acting crazy like that/I know that I'm wrong/It's something I've been working on.._._I'd tear my insides out if I could/But I don't know if it'd do me any good_. I mean it captures your troubles so well, and how you want to be strong, but you're frustrated with yourself so much so that you want to result to self harm or self deprecation, but you don't because you know that won't solve anything, and you're right Blaine, it won't."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, biting his lip, with furrowed eyebrows and a light flush on his face, "Really? You like my poetry?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, and then spoke again, this time softly, "You know, I think I can play some of the songs you wrote, including that one, if you wanted me to, on the piano."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. That might be torture to hear, not being able to play it myself. But enough about me…" Blaine smiled softly and then changed the subject, not in the mood to discuss his problems, "Your room is really nice. Thanks for the invite," Blaine whispered, looking around at Kurt's all white room with the red and white bedspread they were laying on.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled. He rested his hands under the pillow his head rested on, watching Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine sat up suddenly and look down at Kurt seriously.

"What? Are you okay?" Kurt sat up too with a small gasp.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and nodded, "Could I take you out on a proper date? Like to a restaurant or to see a musical or something? Maybe tomorrow after school," Blaine's eyes were wide and expecting.

"Yes, I'd love that," Kurt smiled wide and pulled Blaine into a hug. "You do all the planning though. Surprise me," Kurt whispered before pulling away, thinking this is going to be his first date.

"It-it might help you with your performance, I mean that's not the reason we should go on a date, I mean I like you, like a lot," Blaine blushed and then laughed sheepishly.

"I understand, Blaine, thank you, I like you a lot too," Kurt smiled, laughing with Blaine. He stroked Blaine's warm flushed cheek and then squeezed at it teasingly.

"Hey," Blaine smiled and swatted at Kurt's hands.

"You're just so cute when you're blushing," Kurt flirted teasingly. Blaine's hands reached out, pulling Kurt up against his body, before tickling him. Kurt squirmed, giggling, louder and louder, even letting out a few screams and yelps. Kurt's started kicking and swinging his arms in a meager attempt of escape from Blaine's strong grasp and fast hands. Blaine put his weight on Kurt and held Kurt's hands. He stared into Kurt's eyes which looked light green, as they both breathed hot air against one another and their bodies moved up and down rythmically to the staccato of their heart beats.

"Shit," Kurt shook his head, removing all the thoughts of Blaine trying to kiss him as he gently pushed at Blaine. At Kurt's silent request, Blaine slid his body off him, and laid down next to him, staring at the ceiling, cursing himself for not just kissing his pretty lips that looked so soft.

…

The next night Blaine arrived at Kurt's door. He dressed up more for Kurt than himself. He was wearing a button down navy-and-white-checkered shirt that was tucked neatly into his tight blue jeans with black dress shoes. Blaine took a deep breath before knocking on Kurt's door. He was going to meet Kurt's dad for the first time and had to make a good impression.

The door opened in a flash and Kurt smiled wide.

"You look so good, Blaine," Kurt gushed, hugging him quickly before pulling away.

"Come in, I just have to pick my shoes out, you can wait down here. Dad, play nice," Kurt looked back at his dad, who was sitting staring disapprovingly at Blaine, before running up the stairs.

Blaine walked inside and watched Kurt run upstairs just in socked feet, tight khaki pants and a green vest with a plaid tie and a white t-shirt.

"You like my son, huh?" Burt stood up and walked over to Blaine.

"Yes, sir. He's wonderful," Blaine smiled uneasily, looking back at the stairs. He was waiting for Kurt's happy face to appear and for him to run down the stairs in his shoed feet.

"Kurt might take an hour picking shoes out… you might want to sit down, so tell me what your name is?"

"Blaine," he smiled, looking back at Burt as he sat down on the couch. Blaine held his own fingers, and then played with them nervously.

"Where you taking Kurt? I want him back by midnight, no later," Burt said seriously as he sat back down in his chair.

"To dinner at Breadstix and then to see Rent at the community theatre," Blaine said softly holding his hands tight together to stop himself from jittering.

"Sounds nice, be good to him. He wouldn't want me telling you this, but he's been through a lot last year. I'm glad he met someone he can, you know, relate to, as another gay man…"

"Of course I will," Blaine looked at the stairs again, "Do you mind if I help him choose shoes?" Blaine asked softly. Burt just nodded and waved Blaine off.

Blaine smiled wide and then ran up the stairs. He knocked on Kurt's open door. Kurt was sitting on the floor, franticly looking at least ten different pairs of shoes.

Blaine sat with him on the floor. He smiled as he picked up a pair of brown square toe dress shoes, "These compliment the color of your outfit and are just plain stylish."

Kurt took them from Blaine. Kurt observed the shoes for a minute and then slipped them on.

"You're absolutely right, let's go," Kurt started putting his shoes back in his closet with Blaine's help.

"They look really good," Blaine said softly and offering his hand to Kurt as he headed out of Kurt's bedroom. They walked down the stairs only to receive an eyebrow raise from Burt as they left the house with friendly waves and big crinkly smiles in Burt's direction.

…

Kurt looked at Blaine across the table and smirked, reaching to take his hand.

"So, I'm surprised my dad didn't threaten you, or I dunno, eat you alive. He's very protective over me."

"I guess I looked so nervous that I appeared innocuous," Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"But we both know that isn't true," Kurt winked and then laughed, teasingly playing with Blaine's fingers when the busboy appeared. Kurt and Blaine immediately separated and smiled politely at the boy who just gave them a curious look as he dropped off two wrapped silverwares and flicked a match to light the candle that was now out on their table.

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt could feel Blaine's sudden and rough grip on his knee, "We, uh, we, uh, don't need candle light, thanks anyway," Blaine cried out as the man leaned closer to Blaine with the match to light the candle.

Blaine's hand let go of Kurt and shoved at the boy's hand, "Get that away from me!" Blaine cried out as he shuffled out the booth and ran towards the bathroom.

"I'm, uh, sorry about him, um, we don't need the candle lit, thanks," Kurt said softly as he scooted out the bench slowly and started walking towards the boy's bathroom.

The bus boy stared off at the two boys. He mumbled under his breath "But everyone needs candle light on a date," before walking away leaving the candle unlit.

Kurt slowly pushed open the bathroom door to see Blaine bent over in front of the running faucet. He was splashing his face with water. Blaine stood up straighter to look at himself before gently hitting him forehead, "Fuck, I'm so stupid!"

"You're not. It's okay," Kurt walked completely in the bathroom so he was next to Blaine.

"I ruined our date, Kurt. I wanted to show you love was possible, or something stupid like that, to help your performance," Blaine sighed in pure defeat, slumping his shoulders.

"You didn't ruin anything, though I can't say I understand completely, Blaine," Kurt dug in his bag for the small hand towel he carried with him in case of slushies and gently dried Blaine's face with it.

Blaine looked at him with sad wide eyes as Kurt continued to speak, "But I guess certain things trigger bad memories for you, and I can deal with that, and I'll be there for you, I thought you knew that."

Kurt smiled as he gently wiped at Blaine's cheek as he started smiling.

"I know, I do know it, I guess I forgot. I want to control it," Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as his mind moved rapidly from thoughts of getting therapy to getting pills, to refusing and seeing what rageful asshole he would become, he couldn't let that happen, he needed a grip on what ever was wrong with him…this meant he'd have to go to his father for help, if he was ever around.

"Okay, now come on, I told the guy we hate candle light," Kurt smiled gently, obviously joking, "even though I think a date requires it."

"We can have the candle lit…" Blaine trailed off and smiled as he took Kurt's hand and walked back to their table.

"We don't have to, I was teasing," Kurt said as he slid into the booth to the only table in the restaurant without a burning flame on their table.

"Okay, good," Blaine smiled as he sat across from Kurt once again.

…

Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other in the theater. They glanced at each other secretly, smiling at each other when they both were caught.

"This is so awesome, I always wanted to see this musical," Kurt exclaimed in whispered tones, gently gripping onto Blaine's arm.

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine glanced at Kurt before turning his eyes back on the stage. Blaine watched Mimi with interested eyes as she entered the stage. Just then she was asking Roger to light her candle... _Shit_, Blaine thought, _not again_.

Blaine tensed at the words of the song and the actions of the actors, constantly lighting matches and candles and blowing them out.

Kurt eyed Blaine and just gently caressed his arm, which Kurt was already holding.

Blaine closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at Kurt awkwardly and embarrassedly.

"Relax, this part's almost over," Kurt pulled Blaine closer by his arm and then wrapped his arms around him. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder as if hiding himself from scene in front of him, but the music blasted right in his ears. In his state of disarray, all he heard over and over was 'Would you light my candle?' Images of a burning body came to mind. He closed his eyes even tighter, so tight that his brain started hurting.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered and gently covered Blaine's ears for him as Blaine let out a quiet whimper. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's hair as he rocked him ever so gently, oddly to a slowed down version of the music playing. Kurt didn't understand what was wrong or why Blaine was so afraid of fire. A fire, ten rows away, was clearly of no harm to them.

As soon as the song ended, Blaine still kept his head in Kurt's shoulder. Blaine nuzzled his face against his neck and shoulder, breathing out.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining everything, I have irrational stupid fears," Blaine mumbled, holding in his tears.

"I told you it's okay, one day you'll tell me everything, and Blaine," Kurt tried to get Blaine to look at him by gently touching his face.

Blaine still resting his head on Kurt's shoulder looked at him.

"I don't care what happened to you, you'll still be my friend or I don't know more," Kurt smiled at him, gently brushing back Blaine's hair as Blaine finally lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered, rubbing at his eyes and turning back to the stage. They were getting a few looks from the crowd, but both boys ignored it.

…

They stood on Kurt's porch. It was 11:55, and they had five minutes to spare.

"So I had a fun time," Kurt smiled politely, pulling out his keys from his bag.

"Me too, even though I'm an idiot," Blaine mumbled, looking down shyly.

"You're not," Kurt smiled as he put his key in the front door.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, "Blaine, you're the smartest guy I know, and you're just a little… I don't know... quirky," Kurt said. The first word, he didn't want to admit, that came to his mind, was damaged. But Kurt quietly laughed off this thought. Quirky was a cute attribute.

Kurt pushed the door open, and looked at Blaine for a few seconds, standing there, waiting.

"More like traumatized and strange," Blaine said with a frown. Kurt smiled.

Blaine realized Kurt was staring, probably because he was really fucked up, and Kurt knew it.

Blaine started backing away, "I'll, uh, see you in school. We'll do this again sometime, except I'll plan it better, and no freak outs."

"See you, good night, and thanks for dinner and the musical," Kurt hesitated, moving closer to Blaine, wanting to hug him, at least. He moved even closer to Blaine, his hand still resting on the open door. Kurt stopped himself from embracing the oblivious boy before him as he, this time, backed away.

"Night," Blaine whispered before turning away and then turning back wanting to hug Kurt goodbye, but the door was already closing.

Without thought or admission, Blaine pushed open the door, causing Kurt to gasp in surprise as Blaine ambushed Kurt. Blaine squeezed him tightly and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry, just had to hug you goodbye," Blaine whispered and Kurt started giggling and laughing as he gripped Blaine's back tightly as both boys stumbled backwards inside Kurt's house.

"Fuck! You scared me, Blaine!" Kurt laughed again when both boys heard a clearing of a throat to see Burt sitting in his chair staring at both of them in the dark.

They both stopped giggling and looked over. Kurt started blushing furiously at his dad's presence.

"Um, sorry, good night, Kurt," Blaine said awkwardly and pulled away from Kurt. He smiled slightly as he leaned in again to kiss Kurt's cheek, this time slower and gentler. Blaine then turned around and left quietly.

"Dad! You ruined everything!" Kurt cried out, slamming the front door and turning to his father who just started laughing.

"I did not. Glad you're on time, kiddo," Burt smiled and stood up, "Glad to see you so happy, too. Now get to bed. Don't think because you had a hot date tonight means you're sleeping in tomorrow, you have school in the A.M.!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to his bedroom, knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight thinking about Blaine.

**Comments? Criticisms?**

_By the way, the next chapter is going to be dramatic, and the next one after that will be even more dramatic! Parts of the chapters anyway. Then after that, I got little to nothing written :/ _


	7. Ice Packs and Pianos

**Thanks to fara1903, Xiahko, Nanni, annkum, anchal, OutHereOnMyOwn, raspberrytwists, and tonightweareyoung! **

**Hopefully, the drama is dramatic as I made it sound in my endnotes of chapter 6! **

**By the way, everyone has to check out tonightweareyoung's fanfiction, **_**Night and Day**_**. It's a wing!fic that's Romeo and Julietesque. The story just has wonderful tension between the two "cities" that never cross, except for Kurt and Blaine, the star-crossed lovers! **

**Ok, enjoy! And tell me your thoughts, ideas, criticisms, anything! I'll take your suggestions into account! **

**Chapter 7: Ice Packs and Pianos **

The school day after their date Kurt was at his locker, brushing his hair and then spraying it with his hairspray. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't at his locker yet, but figured he'd get to school soon.

Kurt turned his head feeling a presence near him, "Blaine, you're finally here!" Kurt smiled turning his body, but his eyes widened when he noticed it was a smirking Azimio.

"Um, I should go, um, find Blaine," Kurt set down his hair spray and slammed his locker door shut.

"Hold on there, fairy. Your tough guy boyfriend can't defend you, now can he?" Azimio laughed. He grabbed Kurt by his black and white patterned collared dress shirt and pushed him against the locker.

"Get off me! This is Alexander McQueen, it's worth more than you! And, Gah! You're so disgusting, preying on someone different and weaker than you," Kurt spat out standing up straight and shoving at the bigger boy.

Azimio just laughed, swinging a punch. Kurt put his arms up and blocked. When Kurt looked up from his arms, he saw Azimio with his mouth agape. That's when Kurt took his shot and swung, hitting Azimio in the cheek.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt cried before running the opposite direction, kicking his booted feet up in the air extra high as he ran. He wasn't even sure if Azimio was behind him.

Kurt headed towards the front doors. He was running and running, breathless and winded, when he slammed frantically into someone, whose hands gripped Kurt's arms. Kurt looked to see Blaine's concerned hazel eyes connecting with his blue-green eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Blaine stuttered out in shock, catching Kurt and holding him there.

Kurt gripped at Blaine's blue hoodie under his unzipped leather jacket, his eyes wild, "Blaine! Blaine! We gotta run! I just punched Azimio and I think he's after me, chasing me," Kurt looked behind him frantically.

"Shh, slow down," Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's arm and looked around, noticing no one behind Kurt. Kurt just pulled at Blaine's jacket before grabbing Blaine's hand as he started running, pulling Blaine along.

Blaine slow jogged until the two were in the basement where the cafeteria was.

"No one's going after you. Tell me what happened," Blaine slowed to a stop when they were alone in the basement hallway.

"I was doing my hair at my locker because it was flopping on my forehead like it is now, gah!" Kurt blew up as his hair flopped up and then back down, "Not cute at all," Kurt whined, pulling at his hair for it to stay.

Blaine just smiled, "Your hair is perfect, Kurt," Blaine said softly, admiring his hair, and thinking Kurt is adorably critical of himself.

Blaine gently brushed Kurt's hair to the side as Kurt continued to talk, "No, it's really not, Blaine. Stop making it worse," Kurt swatted Blaine's hand with a fierce grimace. Blaine just smiled at Kurt's resistance.

"But anyway," Kurt continued "Like, I thought it was you standing next to me, cuz I was focused on myself in the mirror and my hair. So I was all excited to see you, of course," Kurt touched Blaine's chest and Blaine smiled cutely, happy Kurt was expecting him. "But it wasn't you, obviously! It was Azimio, and, and he called me a fairy and said you weren't here to defend me and slammed me against the locker, so, so when he went to punch me, I blocked him, and then he was so shocked that I punched him like you taught me, Blaine! Right in the face!" Kurt spoke quickly and over excited. He was smiling all wide, exhilarated and proud of himself.

"You used what I taught you!" Blaine exclaimed with a giant smile, and rubbed Kurt's arm to continue.

"So, then I ran for my life! And look at my hand, it hurts," Kurt pouted, showing Blaine his red bruising hand.

"Aw," Blaine cooed, taking Kurt's hand and bringing it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Poor baby," Blaine whispered against Kurt's swollen knuckles. Kurt just pouted and whined cutely, stomping his feet childishly at the pain.

"I know just the thing," Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's right swollen hand and took Kurt's good left one, and led him into the cafeteria.

"What are you doing? I really don't need a feel better hot chocolate, though that would be nice, okay, get me a coffee," Kurt said with a smile, thinking that sounds delicious because he didn't get to finish his nonfat mocha today, and because he went to bed at 2am because of their date. And the adrenaline from his fight that was pumping through his veins slowed to a stop as he relaxed more and more under Blaine's care.

"I'll get you that, but you also need this…" Blaine said, walking behind the counter.

Kurt watched on with wide eyes. Blaine opened the ice bin and grabbed a handful of ice putting it in a plastic bag he found in one of the cabinets.

"Here, babe," Blaine said softly putting it on Kurt's knuckles.

"Blaine, you're not supposed to be back there!" Kurt exclaimed as he took the ice pack from Blaine. Blaine just waved his hand as if it was no big deal.

"Now let me get you that coffee you wanted," Blaine said as he walked off.

"Come back!" Kurt cried out and sighed softly, leaning against the metal lunch line barrier, watching Blaine as he found a pot of coffee freshly made that was probably for the lunch workers. A smile came to Kurt's lips; it seemed like Blaine would do anything for him.

Blaine poured two cups and added the milk that he found in the refrigerator and walked back to Kurt.

"Come on, let's go to our spot in the corner of the hallway," Blaine held the two cups and Kurt smiled wide and started walking next to Blaine.

"You're the best, I swear," Kurt took one cup from Blaine and sipped at it with a smile.

"Yeah I know," Blaine replied as they walked in the hall and went to the corner where there was privacy. They sat down, leaning against the wall, drinking their coffee.

"I mean it. Teaching me to box, I punched him, Blaine! And then getting me ice and coffee to make me feel better, and defending me before that, and taking me on a date, even though it was kind of disastrous, but I loved it all the same. You're awesome, Blaine," Kurt leaned against Blaine as Blaine's arm came around him, pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt laughed happily and looked Blaine in his eyes as his laughter slowed down. Kurt felt his face flush, leaning closer and closer to Blaine.

"You're awesome, too, Kurt, you're always there for me. You got past my angry antisocial front and didn't mind my crazy emotional side," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips

"Your anger was just a façade, you're not emotional, you're…sensitive and beautiful," Kurt whispered before Kurt connected their lips with a soft moan. Kurt set his coffee down between them and just moved his lips slowly and sensually against Blaine's lips. Blaine responded enthusiastically. The coffee taste in his own mouth was intensified by tasting the mocha coffee taste in Kurt's.

Kurt pulled away and blushed, smiling wide.

"You taste so good," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled back, turning his face away shyly.

"You, um, want to come over today after school? Now that, now that you're my boyfriend" Blaine asked, turning back to Kurt. His voice scratchy and rough, and then swallowed, "I mean if you wanted to be."

"Yes and yes, but only if we get to do more of this," Kurt replied. Kurt kissed Blaine again to which Blaine nodded and let out an mmhmm into their kiss.

Kurt pushed Blaine back against the floor as he climbed on top of him, straddling him. Kurt put his lips against Blaine's, and then deepened it by adding his tongue.

Blaine responded with a soft moan, matching Kurt's rhythm. He gripped Kurt's hips and gently scooted over an inch to avoid their half-filled coffee cups that Kurt almost knocked over in passion.

…

Kurt clad in tight skinny blue jeans, a grey past the knee sweater vest with a white long sleeved t-shirt underneath, climbed up the stairs in the old Victorian house that was Blaine's grandparents.

He didn't know what to think of his and Blaine's relationship now that they were together. Everything felt oddly so right that Kurt was waiting for something to go wrong, it was inevitable with his luck.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, not sure where this study room Blaine's grandma was speaking of.

"In here," Blaine called out and Kurt walked towards the sound. He pushed open the heavy wooden door and his mouth gaped open with shock. The room was beautiful. There were bookshelves so high they were up to the ceiling and even a ladder that moved against the shelves to retrieve books. There were large black wooden tables with matching chairs, and side tables with open books and certain artifact like statutes on display. It had large windows with navy curtains tied up with golden rope; he could see the golden purple hues of the sun setting in the background. Kurt looked around but saw no Blaine insight. He walked further in the room and saw Blaine lying on the floor with his head against a pillow, his knees bent, a book rested against them.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He looked so studious; even in jeans and a plain black t-shirt with white athletic socks.

"Blaine, your grandma said you were in your study, this is more like a library. It's absolutely stunning."

"Yeah, it's a library, but not organized by Dewey or the Library of Congress," Blaine smiled, jokingly, a joke that passed over Kurt's head. Kurt just smiled back, staring at Blaine, as he sat on the edge of the nearby couch.

Blaine continued speaking, "But, um, my grandma didn't ask a ton of questions or bother you, right?"

"She just told me to find you here, she doesn't seem as annoying as you said, well maybe a little conservative. She kind of stared at me for awhile like I was a foreign object though," Kurt shrugged and when Blaine didn't reply but put his book in his nose, Kurt continued speaking, "Have you read all these books?" Kurt asked as he stood and headed towards his boyfriend.

He settled on the floor and smiled at Blaine who smiled back, setting his book on his chest.

"About 75% of them, working my way through the other 25%," Blaine leaned up slowly almost tentatively and shyly to capture Kurt's mouth in a gentle kiss. Kurt kissed back slowly, breathing out excitedly.

Blaine pulled away as soon as he began the kiss and lay back down with a little smile on his lips. Afterwards Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's chest**, **smiling wide.

Blaine set his book down for a second as his fingers trailed along the old books and settled on a green one and pulled it out.

"What are you reading now?" Kurt asked, watching his boyfriend.

"_Maurice_, it's about a gay man's struggles in the 1900s, but this… this is for you," Blaine offered the book to Kurt, and smiled all proudly at his choice.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, why _Peter Pan_?"

"Because Tinkerbelle reminds me of you. Sometimes I think you might be a fairy because you're so beautiful and magical," Blaine whispered before continuing in a louder tone, " And well Tinkerbelle is feisty as hell." Blaine curled up on his side staring at his boyfriend in fascination.

"Well I'll read it then. You're so smart, Blaine," Kurt smiled admiringly and affectionately, reaching out and brushing his hand over Blaine's cheek.

"Either that or _Beauty and the Beast_," Blaine smiled. "But we can just watch that sometime, remember you're Beauty and I'm Beast?" Blaine asked softly.

"You're kind of right about that, except you read a lot more than me. My little book worm," Kurt laughed gently tickling Blaine's stomach causing him to giggle. Kurt smiled wide. Blaine's laugh was the cutest thing he had ever heard, so he tickled Blaine again, harder this time, getting an even higher pitched giggled out of him. Kurt laughed, "Oh my God, your giggling is so cute!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine's smile faded and he frowned at Kurt, "I'm not supposed to be cute, Kurt. I'm supposed to be tough."

"Not around me, you don't have to be anymore. I thought we already established that," Kurt said as reached over to the nearby black leather couch and grabbed a red pillow off it. He set the pillow down next to Blaine's blue pillow and laid back on the ground next to Blaine. Blaine rolled back onto his back and started to read again. Kurt, too, began his book.

After a few minutes of reading, both boys fascinated by their books, laughing and gasping at all the right parts, Kurt felt his eyes droop closed, so he closed his book. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine so their sides were touching. Kurt gently nudged Blaine's arm and pushed it away from the book he was reading. Kurt moved his head so it was resting against Blaine's chest, and his hand with the closed book in his hand was resting against Blaine's stomach.

Kurt smiled at Blaine before he closed his eyes and snuggled into him.

"Tired?" Blaine asked softly wrapping his arm around Kurt and rubbing his back.

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest. Blaine soothingly held Kurt as he continued to read his book.

…

Kurt blinked awake, not realizing where he was. He could smell cologne that was not his, feel the black cotton of some sort of clothing that moved his head up and down slowly.

Kurt opened his eyes completely and sat up and looked down at Blaine and smiled. oh so that's whose cologne it was. It did smell like Blaine, who was breathing slowly under him.

"Hey, you're awake," Blaine cooed out quietly and rubbed Kurt's back.

"I fell asleep, sorry. We were gonna go do something productive like shopping, weren't we?" Kurt looked guilty as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Blaine who just smiled. Kurt reached over to where Blaine's dark grey cardigan was laying the whole time, and gently shoved it into his hands, "Get you some more cute sweaters like this."

"No problem, I finished my book," Blaine grabbed the sweater. Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's proclamation.

"I was asleep for that long? What time is it? I came here at 5" Kurt exclaimed, as he looked around for his bag, which was resting on the couch nearby.

"Relax it's 8, Kurt. We can go out still if you'd like," Blaine said softly, sitting up, too, pulling the sweater on for Kurt's sake more so than his.

"You let me lay on you for 3 hours?" Kurt asked shocked and blushed, not even realizing he asked to snuggle with Blaine and fell asleep on him.

"It's okay, I didn't mind. You had a long day, you needed sleep."

"And you finished your book? You were just starting," Kurt asked softly, rubbing at his eyes as he leaned against the back of the couch they were sitting behind.

"Yeah, now come on," Blaine smiled and stood. Blaine put the book back on the shelf and handed Kurt his.

"You can keep it," Blaine said, "I mean if you want to read it, it's short," Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, of course I want to," Kurt took the book and stood and looked around the room and noticed a black grand piano in the corner of the room behind a bookshelf. He didn't notice it before.

"Ooh come on, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed and took Blaine's hand and then dragged him to the piano.

"Kurt," Blaine cried out in panic, "You know, I-I don't play anymore, I don't sing anymore."

"I know, but I do, come on, Blaine," Kurt smiled wide down at Blaine when he stopped suddenly right in front of the piano. Kurt had promised himself to get Blaine into music again.

"Fine, but I'm not touching those keys," Blaine crossed his arms standing there. Kurt sat at the bench and grabbed Blaine's arms and pulled at it.

"Sit by me," Kurt played a few keys.

"Fine," Blaine sat, his arms still crossed.

Kurt started playing _Defying Gravity_, and singing it.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

Blaine grinned at Kurt, gently bumping his arms into him, "Fucking gorgeous," Blaine whispered.

But when Kurt got to the bridge, he struggled to remember how to play that part on the piano. He fumbled with the keys, replaying the same part of the song over and over. Kurt let out a quiet frustrated growl as he started over for what seemed like the 10th time.

Blaine looked at Kurt struggling and put his hands on the keys under Kurt's and played the bridge for him and smiled shyly.

Blaine was surprised at how normal and okay playing the piano felt at first—it was like second nature, he still remembered how, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of him, all the bad memories. Blaine grimaced as he pulled his fingers so fast from the ivory.

Kurt grinned obliviously, "Ah! You played! Blaine! You're so good! You know Wicked?" Kurt asked excitedly and hugged Blaine. Blaine breathed out nervously as he held Kurt.

"Ye-ah, I saw it in NYC with my parents a few years ago…" Blaine gulped quietly, and then whispered in Kurt's ear "I-I wasn't going to play," before pulling away. Blaine continued with his nervous exclamation, this time louder and more panicked "I-I can't touch those keys again. I-I feel like I'm gonna die, shit, Kurt," Blaine gripped his chest and took a deep breath in and started gasping for breath. He was turning bright red as he struggled to breathe.

Kurt looked at him with concern and worry as he rubbed Blaine's back. Not even the fire trigger was this bad. "Oh my God, Blaine, breathe! You're, you're scaring me!"

Blaine just breathed out shakily in response.

"Blaine, from now on I promise I won't force you to play, but I'm glad you tried to help me," Kurt said softly, but nervously, trying to be calm for Blaine, as he continued rubbing Blaine's back and then leaned into Blaine, but felt tears prickling his eyes.

"I just have to sit and breathe for a second," Blaine whispered out with strain in his voice and covered his face with his hands. He leaned against the piano hitting the keys with his elbows, creating this cacophonous sound, causing Blaine to yelp in fright.

"Okay, okay, breathe then, let's, let's move to the couch then, no more pianos for now," Kurt cooed softly, almost nervously. Kurt lifted Blaine's elbows and put the key cover back on.

Kurt got up and pulled at Blaine's elbow until they were sitting on one of the couches, the one facing the bookshelves, not the piano.

"One day I wanna play something for you," Blaine whispered again, his voice sounding raw with emotion, putting his face in Kurt's neck.

"You will, Blaine, I know it."

After a few minutes, Kurt asked, "Could you tell me what happened to make you afraid of playing?" Kurt rubbed his back, "You can tell me things, you know? I'll keep your secrets safe. I never told anyone about your beautiful poetry, even though I think you should share it with the world. Just don't cry, Blaine," Kurt pulled Blaine closer and held him as Kurt could feel the silent warm tears hit his neck.

Kurt started singingly softly to Blaine in hopes to placate him and to let him know that Kurt would be there for him.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt with his wide tear filled eyes, "Your voice is beautiful. I appreciate the sentiment. It's just last time I played, these boys in my class, t-they" Blaine shook his head, "I can't say," Blaine started crying heavier than before.

"Ok," Kurt looked at him with sincere eyes, "What do you want to do? You want a distraction now that you're feeling a bit better? We can go shopping. You need to stop wearing those ugly hoodies, Blaine. You have them in every color. We can get you some nice sweaters maybe? Like the cute one you're wearing," Kurt was serious, but smiled at Blaine to lighten the situation.

Blaine shrugged and sniffled as his crying slowed down and he looked at Kurt and smiled at him with a shy gleam in his eyes.

"You're silly, Kurt," Blaine whispered, wiping at his cheeks and eyes, "Yeah, I guess we can shop… but, but, could you kiss me first…" Blaine trailed off as he stood up and took Kurt's hands and pulled him up quick and into his arms and held him tight.

"Okay," Kurt got out, his voice going a little deeper, as a small smile came to his lips. He leaned down slightly and kissed Blaine's lips slowly.

When Kurt pulled away, Blaine just hugged Kurt, "You're so good to me, and I don't know why."

"Because I love you," Kurt pulled Blaine away and looked him in his eyes and kept that eye contact.

"I love you, too," Blaine said with emotion in his voice again and smiled, keeping eye contact with Kurt before hugging him again.

"I'm gonna help you, I promise, I meant what I sang," Kurt whispered against Blaine's hair, kissing his head as he hugged Blaine tightly, humming "Fix You" again to Blaine, hoping to keep him calm and relaxed as he rocked him slowly.

Blaine just rested his head against Kurt's shoulder as his heart rate slowed and he relaxed, listening to Kurt's soothing voice and feeling his soothing rocking.

"Mm," Blaine cooed quietly. He closed his eyes, enjoying this, and savoring the feel of Kurt's surprisingly strong arms around him, and the way he always smelt vaguely of coffee no matter the time of day.

No matter how relaxed and calm, he felt right now, he knew it wouldn't last. He'd just lash out again, maybe at Kurt. He didn't want that, he didn't _ever_ want to hurt him. So, Blaine decided right then and there in the comfort of his boyfriend's arms that he was going to ask his father for help, for therapy. As Kurt rubbed his back pacifyingly, he let out a soft sigh. He imagined his father, dragging him out the door, shoving him in the car, and shipping him off to some mental institution, far, far away.

**Comments, suggestions? **

_Blaine's past will all be revealed in the next chapter, so look out for that! Then there's going to be two or three more chapters and that'll be the end! _


	8. Running to and Running from

_Ok, I'm updating really quickly just because I'm finally inspired! Thanks to silentreveries, raspberrytwists, tonightweareyoung, shesXsuperXfreaky, fara1903, and mommyLbabyH for giving me some inspiration! You're all so awesome! The next update will either be Wed afternoon or Saturday morning depending on if I edit the next chapters in time! _

_Sexual abuse warning—it's seen in the italics part—only one small paragraph. _

_ENJOY! :) Tell me your thoughts?_

**Chapter 8: Running to and Running from**

Blaine ran seven long blocks to Kurt's house in the dark of the night that was only lit by streetlights, neon store signs, and the moon. He crossed two major highways, always checking behind him to see if his father's car or a police car was after him.

He could barely breathe because he was sobbing so hard and because he was exhausted from running so long. His whole body was covered in sweat, his long sleeved shirt was soaked through even though it was getting colder and colder out now that it was late October.

Blaine knocked on the door franticly, leaning against it breathlessly, hoping to God Kurt was the one to answer.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out loudly, "Kurt! Kurt!"

The door suddenly swung open, "Fuck, Blaine, get in here, what are you doing here? Did you walk here? It's late and cold out!" Kurt stood with wide, scared, unsure eyes, wearing silky dark blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Ran," Blaine breathed out, entering the house, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, "Can-can we go in your room to talk?" Blaine looked around. Burt was curiously watching from his armchair and Finn was sitting on the couch, looking at him with a mouth full of Cheetos.

"Yeah, come on," Kurt said, and then glared at his dad and Finn for staring at they walked up the stairs.

"You're not breaking up with me, right?" Kurt looked behind him at Blaine with worried eyes. Blaine shook his head no breathlessly and grabbed at Kurt's hand tightly.

"Cuz I know you didn't like it yesterday when I tried to take your shirt off. We can go slow," Kurt said as they slowly climbed each stair as they conversed, "I was serious about that, I really don't need to be intimate for that stupid performance of _West Side Story_, no matter what Artie says. I mean I know what love is, you're everything to me. I want to wait," Kurt rambled on nervously, turning to Blaine as he dropped Blaine's hand, figuring Blaine wouldn't want to touch him if they're breaking up.

Kurt looked at Blaine all pouty.

"Kurt, shut up," was all Blaine said as he pushed him against the stairwell wall with a small banging noise and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Kurt squealed out quietly when he pulled away and smiled wide.

"We're not breaking up. Now come on," Blaine took Kurt's hand again and led them to Kurt's room. Blaine closed and locked the door despite Burt's open door policy.

"Um…" Kurt just said looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"I have to leave for a week or maybe two, I don't know. I told my dad I wanted therapy. I told him everything, the breakdowns, the triggers, the clothes, the fire, the music playing. H-he knew I was struggling, but I was so good at avoiding contact with people and these things that, that he didn't think it was necessary.

"So… he ended up taking this therapy idea one-step further and signed me up for some sort of mental institution as if I'm clinically insane. I just have to make it clear that I'm not crazy and that might take a week to do so, then my dad might want me to stick around for a while, to talk to his personal therapists. And since I'm a minor, I can't voluntarily leave. I said no to the institution. I even begged him to make it close to Lima, so I can stay with you, but he doesn't listen to me, ever. So, now my dad has the police after me because I ran, so I'm gonna have to give myself up after tonight. I just have to say goodbye to you, just in case things don't work out well…" Blaine inched closer and closer to Kurt.

"But I don't want you to go away for a week," Kurt whispered quietly as he gripped Blaine's moist sweaty shirt and then fingered under it as they kissed, feeling his hard sweaty abs. Blaine gently pushed Kurt back, so he was lying down on the bed, and he slowly laid on top of him. Kurt touched Blaine's well-defined hardened abs as they kissed.

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt and gulped before straddling Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, wondering what was going to come next. Did Blaine want to consummate the relationship before he left? Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's hips and caressed them, while he looked up at his boyfriend into his troubled brownish green eyes.

"I want to show you something, Kurt, be-before I go. You need to know about this. That this was the catalyst for all my crazy behavior, and the reason I have to spend weeks talking to therapists in Westerville under my dad's stupid ignorant supervision and probably be put on some anti-anxiety meds," Blaine growled out as Kurt looked up with wide eyes, "Just please don't be disgusted." Blaine said softly.

Kurt shook his head 'no.' He looked at Blaine with concern. He removed is hands from Blaine's hips and sat up on his elbows, realizing this wasn't what he originally thought.

"I'd never be disgusted with you, ever," Kurt said seriously, "Tell me what's wrong, babe?" Kurt gently stroked Blaine's face as he sat up even more so he could lean his body against his bed headboard comfortably.

"Remember how I told you I was bullied, too, like you?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"You can tell me. I told you all about Karofksy."

"Okay, um, I'll just show you," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand that was just under his shirt a little while ago and directed it back under his shirt to his back, which wasn't smooth or straight, but uneven and almost leathery.

Kurt looked at Blaine worried as he tried to sit up even more under Blaine's weight so they could have direct eye contact.

"Y-you don't have a tumor or something? You're not gonna die on me? You're not leaving to go to doctors, not therapists?" Kurt spoke so fast, so nervously; only Blaine could interpret his jumbled pushed together words.

Blaine shook his head no, "No, it's not like that," Blaine got off Kurt and sat beside him on the bed.

Blaine slowly pulled off his shirt and put it on the bed and slowly turned around for Kurt to see.

"Blaine, oh my god," Kurt gasped and gently touched his reddened and browned skin, "You got all burnt up."

Kurt's mind immediately zoomed back in time to when Blaine flinched at the fire, cowered in fear at a song about lighting candles, how Kurt had to hold him tightly and cover his ears to soothe him, to protect him from that song about lighting candles.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt with watery eyes, "My entire backside, Kurt… It's so ugly," Blaine blushed and grabbed his shirt and went to pull it on.

"No, you're beautiful, your burns are beautiful," Kurt pushed Blaine's hand down so he couldn't put his shirt back on. Kurt leaned in and kissed his back, starting at the top and working his way down.

Blaine looked at Kurt, not believing that Kurt was doing this, kissing the most ugly parts about him, "Y-you're amazing, Kurt," Blaine wiped at his eyes.

"You don't have to explain, if you don't want to," Kurt gently sucked the skin on Blaine's back and caressed it with his hands.

"No, I want to," Blaine breathed out, enjoying this, when Kurt suddenly pulled away and took Blaine's hands and looked intently into his eyes.

"Remember my song to you? I will try to fix you?"

"I-I will try to fix you," Blaine sang out for Kurt a little roughly and then started sobbing, collapsing in Kurt's arms. Kurt's arms came instinctively around him to hold him close to him.

Blaine mumbled shakily the following words through his tears "I-I was singing when they did this, playing the piano I was gonna be the lead soloist for the first time, and as a freshman, for the first competition, and, and that's a real accomplishment."

"Shh," Kurt rubbed Blaine's back. He felt Blaine's spit and slobber and tears against his neck and his chest through thin cotton t-shirt, "Your voice is so beautiful, you can't let these gifts escape you. I meant what I sang, please let me fix you," Kurt cried out, hoping the time Blaine spent away talking to therapists would help him.

"Oh-okay," Blaine sniffled, pulling away, and wiped at Kurt's neck and chest and shirt with his rough calloused hands, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I don't know why I never noticed before, or-or why I didn't just know, you were so afraid of a lit match, Blaine!" Kurt looked at Blaine concerned and sad and disappointed in himself that he didn't notice or realize something this serious about his boyfriend.

"I'm good at hiding. I never took my shirt off in front of you till now, even that day we changed in front of each other… And, and, the fire fear could have been anything, a house fire, or… something…" Blaine said softly, and then started his story.

Kurt just tilted his head and looked at Blaine intently, waiting patiently for Blaine to open up.

"It all started when I was a freshman. I was known as a music and book nerd, I had this curly fro of hair," Blaine fingers his short messy curls, pulling at his hair gently, before sliding his fingers out of his hair, and then continued "and I wore that stuff we wore to Rachel's party, so I got picked on a lot for my looks, my clothes, my talent and my, well, homosexuality."

Kurt listened, fondly picturing a young Blaine with lots of silky dark ringlets, falling into his eyes, holding more books and sheet music that he could handle. All while wearing short pants and a bow tie, and some thick black glasses. But Kurt knew this story wasn't going to end well…

When Blaine paused speaking, Kurt spoke up, reassuring him, "Blaine, you need to know you're beautiful, scars and all. From the first second I saw you, I thought you were undeniably gorgeous. All I could do was stare at you," Kurt whispered capturing Blaine's lips in his sensually before pulling away, getting a soft moan out of Blaine. Kurt then gripped Blaine's hand tightly encouraging him to continue.

Blaine gulped and then spoke softly, "I tried to not let it bother me, all the criticism and bullying, except no one cared, not my teachers or my parents. I had only a few friends, if I could call them that, they didn't even notice. One day, it was in late September, I was in the music room alone…"

_Blaine sung his heart out and smiled as he sung Jason Mraz's "I'm yours" and played the piano to it. He just won a solo for his school's music club, and was practicing before the competition next week. He was wearing a thick navy sweater with a red polo underneath and cuffed jeans with black ankle boots that had a small half-inch heel. _

_Blaine stopped singing and played his piano solo. He shook his head as his curly hair bounced with every head bang and he started singing again. _

_While he was singing, three boys, who have been calling him names all year, walked in. _

_Blaine was so into the music—the rhythm of it, the words, the vibrations on his fingertips—that he didn't even realize people approaching. Blaine slammed down on the keys as he played the music intensely and faster than what the song called for. It just felt right, it all felt so right, and beautiful. He was going to be a soloist behind 11 people who have been here longer than him. It was a dream, a start to a future in music! _

_Trey silently and swiftly watched Blaine with a smirk and a shake of his head. He thought, what a loser. He was always stuck in his own little world, humming out melodies in the hall every time he passed. It was utterly annoying, and what he was about to do to him was just going to be…amusing, and well pleasurable even. Blaine was sort of cute; no make that odd; he was a dork, definitely a dork. _

_Trey didn't have all day, so he had to catch Blaine's attention somehow. He pushed the shiny black key cover over Blaine's fingers in one swift motion. Blaine cried out when his hands were crushed. He whimpered out as he pushed up with what strength he had left in his hands to get the key cover off. He pulled his fingers from the keys and looked over at them with his wide, scared eyes, holding his now black and blue hands to his chest._

"_I thought that was you, dorko, nice music," Trey called out with a smirk. _

"_What do you want, Trey?" Blaine started pulling together his sheet music and started to stand when Trey shoved him. Blaine fell back against the piano, all his papers falling to the floor in a heap. _

"_Where are you going so fast? I thought you might be interested in this one, since you like sucking cock and all…" _

"_No, I don't!" Blaine walked around Trey, but Trey put his arm out as his lackeys laughed behind him. _

"_You should be," Trey grabbed Blaine by his shoulders and pulled him close, so he was directly in front of him and then pushed him to the ground. _

_Blaine let out a groan as his knees hit the ground. _

"_NO!" Blaine cried out as he started to stand, but the two other boys pushed him down for Trey. _

"_Stop! I really need to go," Blaine cried out, tears falling from his eyes, "Please don't make me do this," Blaine looked up at Trey who just laughed and undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxer briefs down. _

_Blaine tried to back away on his knees but Trey grabbed Blaine's long hair and pulled at it and then pushed his head right into his dick. Blaine tentatively put his mouth on it, using his tongue. Trey pushed and pulled Blaine's head against him, causing Blaine to gag and cough, but once Trey stopped that and was moaning and hard in Blaine's mouth, Blaine bit down and scrambled to stand and run while Trey grabbed himself with a loud groan._

_Trey pulled his pants up, "Get the gasoline, boys," Trey growled out. Blaine was almost to the door, papers forgotten; he could taste a slight salty bitterness in his mouth from it being where it shouldn't have been…_

"_You're a bad little boy, Anderson," Trey grabbed Blaine by his sweater and pulled him back. He gripped Blaine's arms tightly. Blaine struggled against him, but Trey was much taller and stronger. Trey stroked Blaine's face slowly, almost gently, as Blaine stopped squirming as he was pushed up against a wall and had no where to go. His heart was beating so fast, Blaine heard it pounding in his own ears; it was so loud that couldn't think of an escape. _

_Trey laughed, "Aw, you think I'm gonna let you go, or get on my knees and suck you off. How cute," Trey smacked Blaine's face, and pulled away so their bodies no longer touched. And then he started punching Blaine in the gut with such force and strength. Trey only stopped when Blaine fell to the floor, and then his punches were replaced with kicks until he was face down on the floor. Blaine let out a loud groan with each blow. He was stuck, he couldn't move, it hurt too much. _

_Trey's lackeys started pouring the gas over Blaine's back and handed Trey the pack of matches. Blaine could hear, Trey scream out, "not too much! We wanna scare him, prod him a little, not kill him! He's gonna suck my dick eventually… next time he'll know not to get feisty with his teeth."_

_Blaine watched and whimpered out, smelling the gasoline and knowing what was about to happen, that he was about to burn to death. He lifted his head briefly to see the match light, the golden red blue flame, and Trey flick it towards Blaine. Blaine settled his head back on the ground as the fire started at his thighs and rose up past his buttocks to his back. He just groaned in defeat, as the fire got larger and taller against his small frame. _

_Trey and his friends watched for a minute in pure panic, screaming out "MOTHER FUCKER!" "OH SHIT!" and the last one was a kicker "HE'S GONNA DIE, HE'S GONNA DIE, AND WE'RE GOIN' TO THE SLAMMER, LET'S RUN!" All the boys scrambled out the room, panting nervously in fright. _

_Blaine screamed and cried in agony as he felt his flesh burning, it was so hot it was almost cold. The sprinklers started falling down on him as the fire alarm started to go off. Blaine was still burning, a fire that was slowly going out, but not completely. _

_His screams got louder and desperate as the pain got worse. He crawled forward and attempted to roll over but he was too weak, it hurt too much. _

_All of a sudden, he thought he imagined hearing someone scream "Holy fuck! Kid!" as he felt his back instantly cool as the older man wearing a janitor's uniform held a fire extinguisher and his cell phone, "Kid, hold on there, an ambulance is coming soon." _

_Blaine slowly opened his eyes and looked at the greying man with quiet thanks, but they blinked closed within a second and he passed out. _

"So, he forced me to give him a blow job, then once I bit him, h-he, he beat the crap out of me, and decided to pour gasoline on me. I-I guess the gas thing was the plan all along, he had it handy, and the head was just for kicks… They wanted to burn me, scare me, I guess for being the fag that I am…I was lucky the sprinklers came on, and the fire alarm went off and that the janitor, Carry, he came in just in time to take out all the fire. He was the only one in that whole school to visit me at the hospital, how fucked up is that?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes as he listened, biting his lip, trying his best to control his tears.

"My dad was pissed at me that I let this happen, as if it was my fault, but he thought the sexual molestation was what I deserved. He laughed about it as if it was karma. He didn't even care that all Trey got was 100 hours of community service after what he did to me…he wouldn't pay the lawyer any longer to fight more, to take the case back to court… I mean, my case was treated as if it wasn't a hate crime, which it was, and, and his friends got even less, stupid fucking ignorant world we live in…

"But anyway, I ended up missing the rest of the school year because I was in the hospital for months. That's why I'm a junior and need all those advanced classes so I can graduate this year, and go to away to college in some distant state," Blaine said softly, trying to keep a softer more light tone to the end of his story, but Kurt didn't hear that last part at all. Blaine could tell just by looking at his boyfriend's pouty face.

"Oh Gosh Blaine, I'm so sorry!" Kurt had tears in his eyes, "I would never force you to do anything. Our hands don't go south, okay?" Kurt asked quietly and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I know you wouldn't try to hurt me, Kurt, you're pure, I can tell. I trust you, Kurt, so much," Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt's face, wiping his tears, and stared into his eyes, "One day, I'll be ready, promise?"

Kurt nodded slowly to his promise. He sucked up his tears then responded with his Kurt Hummel smirk, "Pure? Maybe a little yeah, but I can be a bitch, you know that, but you can be one too, so we're even," Kurt was glad that Blaine smiled back at his humor.

"But, really, Blaine, we don't have to do anything until you're ready, no matter how long it takes. And, Blaine? You're beautiful, even more beautiful to me now. You overcame that, look at where you are now. You're not as angry, you're happy to be with me, right?" Kurt asked slowly and Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around him.

"And you're an amazing boxer, you taught me so much, all we now have to do is see if we can get you to sing," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Thanks for accepting me. I love you."

"Always. You're my best friend and boyfriend. I, of course, love you, too," Kurt replied softly.

"I don't want to go," Blaine whispered with a sigh, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know you have to go, but I don't want you to. Will you, will you try to make it to my performance next Sunday, I mean if you can?" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try my best. Just-just go to sleep, okay?" Blaine whispered, it was 3am after all and Blaine had to leave tomorrow at 9am with his father to go to the mental hospital.

Kurt laid down slowly, but stared at Blaine in silence, for at least an hour before his eyes started to droop closed. Kurt gripped Blaine's body tightly, mumbling out, "Blaine stay with me, don't go, I love you" before Blaine could hear Kurt's heavy breathing.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's rarely unkempt hair. He slipped out of his arms slowly and carefully. He grabbed his shirt that was on the floor, pulling it on along with a red pullover hoodie of Kurt's he found conveniently laying the floor that had some ridiculous design on the front that looked like a newspaper with quills. Only Kurt would wear this, and well, now he would wear it, too. It was as if Kurt knew he was coming and he'd need extra protection from the cold weather. He put it up to his nose and breathed it; fuck, it smelled just like him, heavenly and delicious, and made him feel warm and loved.

Blaine took a deep breath, and pulled himself together. He had to leave, quickly before Kurt woke up and convinced him to stay. Blaine grabbed a pen that he found on Kurt's desk and quickly scribbled down a few words in his new moleskin notebook, letting out all he felt right in his moment. The words he wanted Kurt to know before he left for weeks, maybe months.

He left a pink post it on his notebook. 'Read this Kurt! I love you!'

Inside the notebook Blaine wrote:

'Kurt,

Being away from you won't be easy. But I promise you this… I'm gonna sing you this song when I return. You make me feel not alone, thank you for everything.

Love, Blaine'

'Not Alone'

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons _

_But I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

At 6am, Kurt woke up feeling colder than he remembered being before going to sleep last night. He sat up, rubbed his tired blurry eyes and noticed Blaine was gone.

Kurt frowned until he saw Blaine's moleskin notebook with a post it on it. Kurt quickly opened the book and read it.

His hand fell against his chest as he gasped softly, "We're not alone, we're together, we're in love, this is for forever," Kurt's eyes widened as he came to this realization. They were a couple, who made each other feel better. Kurt was fixing Blaine, (along with "the professionals"). And maybe Blaine had already fixed Kurt.

Blaine was going to sing to him even if it made Blaine cry his eyes out and his heart rate increase and his breathing shutter to a stop. He was going to do it for Kurt and get over his anxiety and pain. Kurt smiled, pulling the book to his heart and holding it there. He just hoped Blaine came back in one piece… and that those therapists were really there to help, not to harm or misguide Blaine in any way.

Kurt sighed softly as he got out of bed and got ready for his first school day without Blaine.

**_The next chapter is Kurt coping without Blaine, chapter 10 is going to be Blaine by himself and getting help, and chapter 11 is them coming together. Still working out the kinks on those chaps though! I'm also thinking there may also be a 12__th__ chapter! _**

**Comments, criticism? **


	9. Kurt and McKinley

**All I have to say in regards to the MJ episode was that it was quite amazing, and that "Bad"!Blaine with the jeans, the boots, the hoodie, and leatherjacket was so the Blaine I picture for my story, maybe some curls too! :) **

**But anyway, it was really difficult for me to write Kurt by himself without Blaine for some reason, so I hope as a result, this chapter doesn't suck and is horribly boring-this and the Blaine alone chapter were the reason for all my writer's block. I tried my best to take my time with it and make it as detailed and interesting as I could by putting Kurt through a bit of misery! **

**Enjoy! And thank you to Violethillbeautiful, fara1903, tonightweareyoung, raspberrytwists, and GleekyFC for reviewing and keeping my inspiration for this story alive! **

**Chapter 9: Kurt and McKinley**

Kurt managed to avoid his dad at all costs in the morning. His dad kept shooting daggers at him every minute while eating his cereal. Kurt just grabbed a pear and waited at the front door without a word and without a glance towards his father or Carole. The only words he spoke were to Finn to get his ass downstairs and get in his car or else no ride for him.

When Kurt arrived at school, Kurt noticed the looks from Azimio as Kurt walked by himself down the hall. No arm slung over his shoulder, just the strap of his bag, which he held tightly. It was as if he realized Blaine wasn't around to watch over Kurt and fight for Kurt. Kurt just stood up straighter and huffed, knowing he knew how to fight, well at least how to block and punch enough to escape, he escaped before!

Kurt ignored the stares all day, and before he got home, he stopped at Barnes and Noble and bought himself his own little moleskin notebook but getting a red one, to see if he could try his hand at some poetry or music or fiction. He just wanted to express his feelings to Blaine, words he could share with Blaine when he returned.

Once he arrived home, he pulled his sunglasses on top his head, to find his father staring at him angrily.

"What Dad?"

"Your door was locked last night. You were with that boy, I saw him leave really late. 4am, Kurt! What did I tell you about that?'

"Dad! He has a name; it's Blaine. And anyway, we didn't do anything; he just had to share something personal with me because he's leaving town for a while, and he wanted to say goodbye. He wanted to stay till I fell asleep I guess, I don't know!" Kurt couldn't believe his father.

"I bet it was personal alright," Burt snapped, standing up.

"Yeah, it was, very. We're not having sex if that's what you're thinking," Kurt rolled his eyes and stomped up the stairs.

"I just want you to be careful, to use protection, and make sure this Blaine guy is the right one," Burt exclaimed after his upset son.

"He is the one," Kurt cried back at Burt as he kept running and slammed his door. He lay back on his bed and called Blaine's cell phone, getting voicemail. Kurt listened to Blaine's somewhat gruff answering machine message and smiled slightly; he could be so serious.

"I miss you," was all Kurt said softly to Blaine's voicemail box, and then hung up with a long, dreary, lonely sigh.

…

It's been a little over a week since Blaine left. Everything was normal, besides Azimio staring at him everyday. He was just waiting to attack. Other than that, he hung out mostly with Rachel and once he was so bored he dragged Finn to go shopping with him, but that was not satisfying at all because Finn picked out polos upon polos for Kurt, which Kurt just scrunched his nose at. And then Kurt got an A on his English test on Romeo and Juliet. He just wished he had Blaine to study with; he would have gotten an A + if he was his study buddy. Their A.P. English class just started on Edmund Spencer's Faerie Queene, which Kurt really wanted Blaine's insight on because it was a lot harder than Romeo and Juliet. And tonight, tonight was the last day of the musical, and Blaine was supposed to be back, but he wasn't.

Kurt peeked out from behind the curtains, seeing his dad with Carole and Finn, and his friends, but no Blaine.

"Rachel, he's not coming," Kurt exclaimed, thinking the worst. _He couldn't get here. He's probably strapped down to a bed, wearing an ungodly hospital gown, being poked and prodded by therapists. Pills are getting shoved down his throat because he was screaming and crying and pushing against his restraints too much. _ Kurt's face got redder with each thought, imagining the torture Blaine must be going through right now.

Kurt sighed softly, "And-And, how am I supposed to perform without my inspiration here, the boy who made me feel love for the first time? I-I think I'm gonna cry," Kurt sighed again this time more dramatically.

"Kurt, you cannot go on stage with tear streaks and a flushed face. You know he's away with his dad. Blaine's probably just locked up in his room, resting, you know, getting better."

Rachel and Finn were the only ones who knew where Blaine was. Not because Kurt told them directly, but because he told his father in attempts to convince him that they didn't sleep together. Burt came into Kurt's room after Kurt confessed his love for Blaine to him, and he sat down on his bed, and told him it was okay if he had sex with the boy, just wanting him to explain please, which Kurt did with tears streaming down his face. It just happened that Finn and Rachel were too close to the situation not to find out.

"Locked in? Oh my God! You think his dad locked him in his room? Starving him?" Kurt breathed in, panicking, "What if he's trapped and held against his will or hurt?"

"Kurt, he's fine, just relax, breathe," Rachel put her hand on his back and gently petted his shoulder, "Now get ready for our big debut. We're going on in a minute."

Kurt just stared off into space blankly.

"Make up! Make up!" Rachel suddenly called out as Mercedes came running forward, "If Kurt starts crying, be ready to touch him up, okay?"

Mercedes squinted her eyes and then rolled them, "I don't know why I agreed to be make up girl."

"Thank you," Rachel turned her attention back on Kurt, who was leaning against the wall now, but breathing steadily.

"Good," Rachel said as the music started, "that's my cue, I mean ours!" Rachel stepped out on stage. Kurt stood up straight, shook out all his fear, and put a smile on his face as Act 1, Scene 1 began.

…

The next day at school dragged on and on, and even though a few kids went up to him to congratulate him on the musical, Azimio sure didn't. He still kept getting looks from Azimio all week. And one day after Glee Club, about a week after his show closed, Azimio finally approached him when he was alone in the hallway, waiting for Finn to get a textbook he forgot.

"No Blaine to protect you?" Azimio taunted.

"No, and I don't see why I need his protection," Kurt looked at Azimio in boredom. He knew how to fight now.

"Yeah right, you got a lucky shot,"

"Yes, and you're healing quite nicely. Nice bruise there on your face, buddy."

"You should have SEEN how you fast ran away after you punched me. You lucky someone held me back. I'm the laughing riot of the school now; rumors are spreading that skinny gay boy beat up a top-class football player. Not cool," Azimio's face was darker and seemed flushed.

"Well, sorry about that. I should be going…Finn is waiting for me to take him home. I'm glad we had this nice lady chat," Kurt said, his tone sarcastic as he started walking ahead of Azimio.

Azimio pulled him back, "Not so fast, little one."

"Can you stop pushing me around," Kurt shrugged Azimio's hand off him and continued walking, snarling at him.

"No," Azimio called out, slamming Kurt against the locker, causing Kurt to groan out. Azimio held him against there and started shaking him uncontrollably and with so much force.

"Let me go," Kurt cried out, pushing against him, using all the strength he had, but he couldn't budge, he was stuck between the locker and Azimio's much larger body. He gazed at Azimio with fear.

Azimio growled out as he repeatedly slammed Kurt against the locker. Each slam Kurt let out a louder groan.

_I won't cry, I won't_ Kurt thought to himself when he was shoved to the floor. Kurt set his hands on the floor and started crawling. His hands gripped the dirty floor and his knees bended, pushing himself to stand up. Then he felt a pressure against his back and push him down, hold him down face down on the floor. Kurt let out a tiny uncomfortable whimper.

Kurt still managed to scramble, his arms and legs thrashing before he attempting pushing himself up with no luck, not even a budge forward. He couldn't go anywhere because Azimio was seemingly putting all his weight on him.

"Stop!" Kurt cried out when he felt the wind get knocked out of him with one swift kick. Kurt gasped for breath as the kicks kept coming.

"Now you really think you know how to fight!" Azimio laughed, standing back for a minute, just watching Kurt curl himself into a tight ball.

Kurt could see someone blurry from across the hall, "Help! Help!"

The blurry extra tall man ran towards him, as it got closer, he became clearer. It was Finn.

"Get off him," Finn grabbed Azimio and shoved him, "Don't fucking touch my brother again."

Kurt rolled onto his back, holding his chest, watching Finn. Finn was so flushed and angry. He'd never seen him like that.

Azimio scrambled away and Finn's goofy face came into view, full view, "Are you, are you okay?" But it wasn't as goofy as usual, he looked worried and confused.

Kurt blinked slowly as he nodded. He tried to sit up, but fell back down on the ground, feeling a shooting pain in his chest area.

"What, what hurts? Should I call Burt?"

"My chest, it-it hurts to breathe. I-I think he broke my ribs, I, uh, yeah, call him," Kurt sighed softly in defeat, knowing he'd have to have a huge explanation for this one.

…

After Kurt got home from the hospital with his pain meds in his pocket, Burt stared him down for the second time in two weeks.

"Dad, I'm hurting, can we let this go?" Kurt groaned out. He was still wearing skintight white jeans and Finn's extra large sweater to not aggravate his injury.

"No, you got beat up today. Why did he do it? I got to talk to Principle Figgins!"

"Dad, don't. It-it happened because I punched him a few weeks ago. He kept picking on me, and Blaine taught me how to box, but well I sort of couldn't defend myself this time because I wasn't strong enough to push Azimio off me. I couldn't push him away and get a punch in like Blaine told me to do if I ever get trapped. My hands were stuck! I guess, I guess I should start lifting weights," Kurt looked down, feeling disappointed in himself for not living up to Blaine's standards, "Please can I go up to bed now?" Kurt looked at him, trying not to pout.

"No, you're not starting to lift weights. Kurt, violence is never the answer. I can't believe you punched him. This Blaine is a bad influence…I shoulda never let him go out with you…"

"He's not! He defends me and protects me, and helps me. Azimio has been picking on me for awhile" Kurt sighed, "Just trust me. It was my fault, not Blaine's, I didn't learn enough to really fight back. I'm going to my room now, but I'll be fine, don't worry," Kurt winced as he got up with the help of Finn, who to ran to him and gently grabbed Kurt's hand to give something to hold on to.

"I can do it," Kurt pushed at Finn's hands as he walked slowly towards the stairs and each step he took was even slower.

"I just wanted to help," Finn said quietly and shrugged, "Just call me if you need me, I'll be in my room," Finn surpassed Kurt on the staircase and walked ahead of him while Kurt took one step at a time.

…

Kurt lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep the days away, but he couldn't, he was so uncomfortable. He stared into the light until his eyes burned and he saw black and blue spots every time he shifted his head. It was unsettling, but he had nothing better to do. Every time he inhaled, he felt like that was going to be his last breath. He tilted his head to avoid the light, and saw in the corner of his wall dust or a web of sorts that was spotted with black from his light experiment. It was odd and off-putting, but he was in too much pain to really care about some dust or how the light was too bright and the switch was yards away. He sighed softly, wishing he was at school or at least, well… at most, he wished Blaine was sitting at his bedside, curled up beside him, with his arms very gently wrapped around him so as if not to hurt his ribs, but that wasn't the reality. The truth was he was alone in his room, home from school for the week, much like Blaine probably was, alone.

He caressed his stomach and his bruised chest with a small hiss as he applied a light pressure to his ribs. He hated being an invalid; Carole wanted to give him a bath, which he refused. Finn had to help him dress and undress. It was official; Finn had seen more of his body than his own boyfriend. And even worse, he couldn't wear his tight shirts and sweaters anymore because it squeezed his ribs too tight for comfort, not that anyone saw him. He was in this stupid button down shirt because everyone agreed it's just easier to get of him with less pain, and a pair of dark gray sweatpants and white athletic socks. He wondered if Blaine would think this crazy "bumish" outfit was cute because he was hurt. If Blaine would somehow help him put one of his old, no longer used baggy sweaters and then pick out a scarf to wear. Or maybe Blaine would donate a few of his hoodies so Kurt could be easily zipped up while smelling Blaine's fresh scent all day. That was a dream…

But most of all he wondered what Blaine what was doing, if he was okay. His exaggerations from earlier couldn't be accurate. No hospital in the state would do those outrageous things unless the patient was so far off. Blaine wasn't that bad. He was normal, just had a few over reactions to things. He reached over for his Percocet and gulped two down quickly with water, knowing this will end his misery and put him to sleep in no time.

He then reached for his cell phone that was on his dresser, letting out a low growl at the pain that movement left him with, hoping the pills would kick in soon. He tried Blaine's cell phone again, listening to it go straight to voicemail. In the beginning of the week, he at least heard some rings… his phone battery must have died by now.

"Hi Blaine, it's me, still miss you. I'm sort of hurt, you'll never believe what happened, or maybe you would," Kurt hissed in pain when he moved to try to sit up, "Anyway, can't wait for you to be here, wish you were with me now. I love you," Kurt sighed out and hung up. He reached for that red notebook and wrote a poem entitled "I Miss You," hoping to give it to Blaine.

As Kurt laid there with his notebook closed, he thought about wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine, whispering as soft as the air is light, "Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, no one will hurt you now, even when the music's gone."

Kurt thought back to Blaine leaving, causing him to bite his lip, trying not to cry, trying to shove all those fears of Blaine's and now his own fears that Blaine wouldn't return. He was gone longer than they both expected. And with that thought, his love, and his worries, Kurt wrote quickly a second poem, making sure Blaine knew he would be safe and sound around Kurt at all times and that he loved him no matter what.

As Kurt finished writing, he threw the notebook to the ground and let out a cry out of boredom, pain, loneliness and pure distraught frights. He wanted to thrash on his bed. He squeezed his pillow under his head, wanting to chuck it or pull at it, rip at it with anger but mostly fear. But he couldn't. Every small move, every breath caused pain to shoot through his bones and constrict his lungs. He was waiting to start to feel weary and lightheaded and a little dizzy, but the medicine took up to an hour sometimes to start working.

And to top it off, he had nowhere to go—he couldn't. He was stuck, he couldn't even actively search out his boyfriend. He concluded that once he was better, he was going to find Blaine. He must be allowed visitors, in that, in that—Kurt didn't want to say it—that mental institution. Hopefully, he was home. Kurt sat up quickly in realization, letting out a loud groan. He just had to find his Blaine's home address; he knew Blaine was in Westerville, that'll narrow down the Andersons that are in the phone book!

Kurt winced as he slowly sat up and got out of bed, feeling the weary effect of the drugs finally kicking in. He gently walked to his desk and opened his MacBook Pro, looking for all the Andersons in Westerville. As he searched the Internet, he could feel his tired eyes suddenly flutter open and then close suddenly, only to be reopened with force. Kurt knew he had to lay down soon...or else he'd fall asleep with his head on his desk, cuddled up on the cold hard wooden surface. Kurt went to rest his head on his desk, when he snapped his head up quickly, first he had to find this address, then he could nap his life away on these painkillers.

…

Another week had past, Kurt was back at school, and walking better, still slowly and in pain, but not too bad, and now he at least got to wear moderately tight clothes, which was exciting for Kurt. He liked looking fashionable again, it made him feel less of a cripple. Kurt knew now was the perfect time to find Blaine with little questioning from his dad and Carole because of his health improvement. He told them he was hanging with Mercedes at the mall because shopping made him feel better.

Kurt paced the floor back and forth, pulling at his perfectly sculpted hair, feeling nervous. He was going to visit Blaine, unannounced and uninvited, maybe even not wanted. Kurt had three addresses of Andersons in Westerville, but William Anderson had to be the one, Blaine's name was right under it. He scribbled down the address, along with the other two just in case. He was going. It didn't matter that it was snowing out, and probably get worse. He didn't care if he crashed and his car spiraled out of control, he would be careful though. He just needed to see Blaine's pretty face, his smile, feel his touch, his heartbeat, his soft lips against his, his tongue in his mouth. Kurt let out a small groan thinking about Blaine's dad not being home, and them going upstairs to Blaine's room and just making out and caressing one another's body until both of them were aching. That Blaine progressed so much that he wanted to have sex with Kurt… not that it mattered in reality. He really just wanted to be next to him, see that he's okay, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander after them being apart for so long.

Kurt dressed for the weather, putting on skintight skinny jeans, a looser button down shirt, his thick pea coat, a black snowcap, and tan and black Nike Air Force 1 duck boots. He put his gloves in his pocket for when he'd need it.

"Dad, I'll be back late, hanging out with Mercedes till the mall closes," he called out as he ran towards the door, ignoring the slight pangs of pain in his ribs.

"Be careful, Kurt. It's only supposed to be a few inches though. Fill your gas tank before you leave, so your tires don't slip. If it snows too bad, remember to drive slow and to put on your anti-lock breaks," Burt said, reaching in his pocket, handing Kurt a 20 dollar bill for the gas.

"Thanks, I'll be very careful," Kurt said, putting the money in his pocket before pushing the door open and walking towards his car. He felt the cool flurries hit his face and his stomach knot up even more as he got in his car and set his GPS to the richest part of Westerville.

**Review! Thoughts? Need reviews, editing this Blaine only chapter is so hard! I don't want my chapters to be dull for you :/ **


	10. Blaine and the Mental Hospital

Thanks for the reviews tonightweareyoung, raspberrytwists, GleekyFC, and Violethillbeautiful! Just so you guys know, I posted a baby!Blaine, Baby!Kurt story, set in preschool, where Blaine thinks he's a pirate-written for fun, check that out on my author's page! It's very short and cute!

And you guys have to check out Violethillbeautiful's _Temptations Within Us_-Blaine is Rachel's twin, but tries to attain a "straight" Kurt, who happens to be Rachel's boyfriend! It's ridiculously good!

But anyway, this chapter is going to be "psychologizing" Blaine. Keep in mind, I do not have a doctorate in psychology, but I did minor in psych for my undergrad schooling, so hopefully, I conveyed realism to some extent, and that you all enjoy the inner workings of my brain!

**Chapter 10: Blaine and the Mental Hospital**

Blaine entered the low security "health" institution, wearing a pair of black baggy sweatpants, Kurt's pullover hoodie that was a tight on him and black sneakers with a nearly empty JanSport book bag over one shoulder.

"Blaine, you'll be fine waiting by yourself, right, while I sign you in?" William Anderson asked, patting Blaine's back.

Blaine just stared at his father, not saying a word to express his anger that he was being left here for a week if he was lucky, three to four weeks if he wasn't. Of course he could wait a few minutes by himself, if he could do it for a week or two in this crazy place. Plus, he was alone for two years at Dalton. He'd be fine and dandy.

Blaine took a seat in the waiting room, holding his book bag close to his chest. He let out a soft sigh, wishing he didn't have to go through his alone, even though he had to. His personal therapist/psychiatrist, his dad made him see, said he had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after divulging embarrassing details after much prodding. Now he has an unlimited refill of anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pills and he was sent here for "rest and relaxation" as his dad called it. That the fire, the nerdy sweaters, his fingers on the ivory keys, even the sex innuendos (or sex itself, he didn't really know about that though, he never did anything besides kissing Kurt, and no one else), were all triggers. So for the week, the plan was they were going to slowly introduce the feared objects or situations back into his life, and then teach him strategies to deal with them.

…

Blaine sat in the dull office of Dr. Eleanor Grant, who kept telling him she is his friend and he could call her Dr. Ellie. He stared at her blankly, taking in her pale skin, her strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes—her eyes definitely weren't as pretty as Kurt's—she looked young, maybe 35.

Blaine yawned loudly, not covering his mouth, getting bored with this not talking game, even though he obviously started. He looked at the white walls, wishing there were pictures on them that he could observe and look at and think about.

"Blaine, talk to me," Dr. Ellie repeated for the fifth time since their session started ten minutes ago.

Blaine just looked at her with wide eyes. It was his second day here, but first day to speak to his therapist. He wasn't allowed a razor; they thought he was going to kill himself or something. So his facial hair was growing in. He gently touched stubble while rubbing his chin, as if he was thinking about talking.

"Why did you want to come here?" She asked, watching him.

Blaine leaned back in the chair, lifting the front legs off the ground so far back, he almost fell, before settling back down as a small smile came to his face as if facing danger was interesting to him.

"So you smile, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and smiled wide at her, showing her his teeth.

"Do you smile because you're happy, or why?" she asked softly, glad he's at least responding non-verbally. This wasn't her first patient not wanting to talk.

"Kurt," Blaine just said and smiled, "he's so pretty," thinking about them lying together on Kurt's bed just giggling at each other.

"Is Kurt your friend?"

Blaine shook his head, "My boyfriend."

"Your father expressed concern about you dating another boy?"

Blaine didn't say anything to that, and went back to playing with his chair, this time rocking side to side, looking on the floor under the chair to see which leg of the chair was shorter than the others.

"You don't have to ignore those feelings of hurt or anger," she said softly.

Blaine looked up at her and just stared, squinting his eyes at her.

Blaine got up and switched chairs and shimmed side-to-side and leaned back when it didn't rock and sighed in relaxation.

"So I heard you and your father went to a therapist, Dr. Andy Carnell, and he got you talking," she said.

Blaine shrugged.

"Dr. Carnell told me you're afraid of playing the piano, of fire, and of "dorky" clothes you wore when you were bashed, and of sex."

Blaine looked up at her and glared at her for the last words and crossed his arms.

"Do you think this Kurt of yours will like it if you two do not physically touch?"

Blaine stared at her. He breathed out heavily, his skin turning pink. He squinted his eyes and gripped the arms of his chairs tightly.

"Blaine, you realize that if you don't talk to me, you will not be released as soon as you'd like. Trust me, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened as he let out a soft sigh.

"Kurt's my only friend. Kurt doesn't care if we have sex or not, he told me, he told me he'd wait for me to return," Blaine cried out suddenly, tears welling up in his eyes. Blaine knew now that he had to talk if he wanted to get back to Kurt.

She looked at him attentively.

"I'm here for him. I don't want to lash out at him, but sometimes I just do. I don't care if I yell at my dad; he deserves it, most of the time anyway. He's mean, but concerned sometimes, I don't get him, he's so confusing. And-and, he thought I was coming to my senses when I started dressing like this, like a man, he said," he motioned to his jeans and white t-shirt, "And Kurt, he's the only one I really trust. And-and my dad won't let me see him or talk to him while I'm here. Can't I have just one friend? Can't I be happy? He took away my phone, and restricted my phone access here. He wouldn't even let me bring my books with me, said they give me too many ideas," he said as a tear fell from his cheek. He wiped it embarrassedly, and then rubbed his tired eyes with a soft sigh before he continued speaking.

"And, and I have to play a song for him, for Kurt. I promised, but I can't. I-I almost died playing for him the first time. I wanted to help him, he forgot this part of a song that I never played before, but I could hear it in my head, so I played it for him by ear, and he was so happy. His face lit up, he looked like an angel. And his smile was huge and he hugged me, but-but I freaked out, I couldn't breathe. I felt what happened to me, felt the key cover crush my fingers again, breaking my bones for a second time, I felt myself nervously flutter up from the piano, talking to my bully. Then I could hear my bully tell me to get on my knees and suck his cock. I tried to get away, but he pushed me down and held me down. It was so disgusting. He practically choked me. What if, what if Kurt is like that? I know rationally he wouldn't, he'd never, but I keep thinking all these crazy things. Kissing is wonderful, but me going down on him, I-I-I know I'd have a heart attack or cry all over him. That's, that's not sexy, that's crazy."

"Blaine, you're not crazy. You have a disorder, you're dealing with a trauma, and it seems like Kurt understands from what you told me. Now we can't literally throw you in the situation of sex, but we discuss it openly and how to deal with it when you feel like experiencing this with Kurt or whoever…"

"K, what about the rest?" Blaine looked down at his hands as they pulled at the hem of his raggedy t-shirt.

"We can reintroduce your triggers slowly to you, and teach you how to cope with these intrusive memories, so you might be able to play music again and sing, and have sexual intercourse one day. That'll include thought and breathing exercises."

"Okay," Blaine mumbled, still looking at his hands, sort of embarrassed, and feeling tired, "Can I go back to my room now? I'm getting tired."

"Another ten minutes, and then you can go, okay, honey?"

Blaine nodded, rubbing his eyes, "I wish there was a couch in here, like the ones you see on TV, that'd be nice," he said quietly.

"We'll see what we can about that, Blaine. Now let me ask you another question, have you ever thought of trying to play the guitar? Your dad says you play that, along with the violin. He told me you started lessons when you were five, so why not the guitar, or is it not just restrictive to the piano?"

"It's all music, but this song, I wrote it for my boyfriend. It's played only on the piano, well that's how I hear it in my head anyway," Blaine said in a matter of fact tone, blinking at the therapist, "I promised him when I get back I'd play it for him. Please help me do that? This is more important than the rest," Blaine looked at her, for the first time really asking for help during this session. His eyes were wide and pleading, begging to be helped.

"We'll do our best, but this might mean a longer stay Blaine, longer than a week, maybe three…"

"I," Blaine stuttered, thinking how mad and upset Kurt will be when he doesn't see his performance, "Okay, yeah," he agreed knowing Kurt needed to hear this song it was for him, about them, it embodied everything they were alone and together as one entity.

"Okay, I'll let your dad know you want to stay for another week or two, but if you progress faster, then we can get you out faster. Stay determined, remember your goal"

Blaine just nodded at her, looking at her with more trust than he has ever felt to another adult.

"Also, another reason I'm here is cuz I don't want to be so distant from everyone else, and then be angry when they come near. Sometimes I feel not worth it, like I'm not special or worthy of friends, or of Kurt. Yeah, Kurt got to me, but that's because he wanted to, because he's loving, and caring, and maybe even because he's attracted to me, I don't know."

"Your dad mentioned outbursts, but mostly distance from him."

"Well, yeah, he sent me to live with my grandparents, who are great and loving, even though they don't fully comprehend me liking guys. I mean my grandma met Kurt and she loved him. She told me afterwards that she wanted a sweater like he had on…he wears girl's clothes sometimes," Blaine let out a small chuckle, thinking about Kurt in that tight sweater.

Ellie smiled in return, "Well our time is up for today, but you have group after lunch. Just know that this takes time and effort Blaine, and that even after we're done here for the three weeks, you'll have to continue therapy for years maybe until you feel confident you can deal with all the triggers."

Blaine nodded as he stood, "Thanks, Dr. Ellie," he looked her in her eyes and smiled as headed to the door and left, heading back to his room, hoping his roommate Charles wasn't there. Blaine was sure he heard voices and would talk to them all day, and make Blaine talk to him sometimes. Blaine didn't ever know what to say so he pretended he didn't speak and wrote on pad, "Sorry, I'm mute" and then he'd shrug as he fell back on his bed, thinking Kurt would laugh at the way he talked to this schizophrenic guy.

…

Blaine sat at the piano, biting his lip nervously, he's been here for a week and this is the first of the stimuli that he's being faced with. He looked tentatively at his therapist, Ellie, who just nodded and smiled.

"Just play a few notes for today, tomorrow we'll do a longer piece okay?"

Blaine nodded, licking his lips, anxious to play this beautiful piano that was begging him to play it. He didn't know how he ignored the piano in his study for months until Kurt pulled him to it. He, at first, stroked the keys, the beautiful ivory, before he finally put his hands in position, took a deep breath and just started playing. But he couldn't stop after a few notes, in his head was Kurt's song. He started frantically playing it. As his fingers continued, his heart accelerated.

He felt the tears brim his eyes, but he ignored it until his heart was going so fast he let out a loud sob as his tears started flowing. His sobs mixing with his increased heart rate caused him to gasp repeatedly and grab his shirt right by his heart and clutch it like it was a lifeline, grabbing at the skin there holding his heart in his hands, feeling the beating against his fingers. He was like he was a fish out of water, his lungs hurt, his eyes were red, cheeks paling at his lack of oxygen. His hands slammed down on the keys as he sunk his head down and just cried loudly and unashamedly, screaming and screeching, letting out low whines. His forehead fell onto the keys in dissonance as he sobbed his eyes out, shaking his head from side to side, creating horrible loud noise as his nose and head hit against the keys.

"Okay, okay, Blaine." Ellie spoke softly, "Calm down. Your song was beautiful, but we got carried away there."

"I want Kurt here," he whispered out with rawness in his tone from his screaming that strained his vocal chords.

"He can't be, sweetie. Just two notes and stop okay. Just take a breather, and after you play just two notes and stop, we can move onto the fire trigger, the clothes, and then we'll talk about sex…"

Blaine looked at her with wide, blinking eyes. He looked like a sad boy, who listened best he could, even though he was confused and sad and very tired.

"K, the clothes don't bother me as much," Blaine rubbed his eyes as he lifted his head, much like a little child, "But Kurt really likes them," he mumbled, pouting.

"Okay, well then we'll keep your t-shirts and hoodies in stock, but I'll tell your dad to bring some of your old clothes," she said encouragingly.

"I really just wanna play Kurt's song and look pretty for him," Blaine mumbled, reaching his finger out slowly and pressing it on one key, he felt goose bumps. He shivered at that unexpected feeling.

"You will. You're doing so well. You just have to be patient. Don't rush okay? Now that you're feeling a little better, thinking about your cute boyfriend you have to go home to," Dr. Ellie nudged his arm.

"Yeah, Kurt," Blaine smiled, "he's gonna be so mad at me though, I missed his West Side Story performance, he was Tony," Blaine sighed softly, "He's so amazing. His voice is so unique and he can dance, and he wears the tightest pants ever, like always, so sexy and he's so fashionable," Blaine sighed softly. He never had anyone he could tell this and now he did, it felt nice.

"Sounds like you love him, a lot. Now play a few notes, refrain yourself from playing the whole song."

"Kay," Blaine said wearily as he placed his fingers back on the keys and only played the few parts of the song without a hitch.

Blaine smiled and looked back at her, proud of himself and wanting her approval, "I did it."

"Yep, you're doing great, Blaine! Baby steps, Blaine, and you'll be fine," she stood and patted his back, "Now don't over do it on the piano when I leave, okay?"

Blaine smiled innocently as he tapped the keys, "I won't," even though he was sure he just might…

…

Blaine ran out of his room, Charles was chasing him screaming because Blaine accidently spoke to the nurse in front of him while getting his pills.

"Help!" Blaine called out, running as fast as he could as these tight dress pants and black shiny dress shoes would take him. He had started wearing his old clothes just to get used to them.

The nurses grabbed a hold of Charles and injected him with something Blaine didn't want to know. Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he started walking. He had to get to his next session, which was all about sex. He wasn't really looking forward to it, but he'd have to talk about it if he wanted to be intimate with Kurt in that way.

Blaine pushed open Dr. Ellie's doors and breathed out, "Got chased by Charles, had to run," Blaine panted as he plopped down on the wobbly chair and put his feet up on her desk.

"Yeah, he's a handful. He finally found out you talked huh?"

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged, "Now I gotta think of things to say to his imaginary friends…Good thing I'm only here for another two days, then back to Dad's."

"Yeah, you do huh? You look good today, all dressed up, look at that bow tie," she smiled.

"Yeah, this is how I used to dress, it's kind of cool," Blaine pulled at his suspenders, "I mean I won't wear this everyday, I guess when me and Kurt go on dates…"

"Yeah, you don't have to. So are you ready for our big talk?"

Blaine looked down at his hands, "Not really, I'm glad you're a girl though,"

"Yeah, easier to talk to, right?" she smiled, "So, what do you think about sex?"

"I try not to think about it, but it's hard when it's shoved down your throat by the media, you know TV shows, and books, and advertisements. Then there's kids at school. This rude girl, who's a friend of Kurt's, kept saying I sucked his cock and penetrated him or he, to me," Blaine shuttered and blushed when he said those things, "And this other boy expected Kurt to have sex just because he's playing a character who had some sort of sexual experience with a woman. Our culture is consumed with it, and sometimes it just freaks me out, especially because of what happened with Trey."

"Trey?"

"Yeah, I told you about him," he shrugged, "the one who forced me to suck him off, I bit him, that mother fucker…" Blaine growled out and then calmed down in an instant, "but I just don't want to think about Trey if I'm doing this with Kurt, and yet he's always there."

"In this case you have to focus on Kurt, not this Trey boy. Just always remember that it's Kurt, your love who's doing this to you, not Trey."

"Yeah, but it's not that easy. I can't help where my mind goes, or how all of sudden I can't breathe because I'm so freaking scared. I don't even want to touch him below the waist, and I don't want him to touch me. It's stupid, I should want to, sometimes I think about it, but then it scares me when he's right there you know, and I mean we just started dating, two months ago, so I don't want to rush it."

"It's not, but it takes time, Blaine. Right now we're just getting those thoughts out there."

"I know…" Blaine sighed softly, thinking about Kurt under him, sweating and withering, calling out his name. Blaine shook his head.

"Can I go? I wanna practice the piano," Blaine stood up. Dr. Ellie nodded, "Okay, come to me or a nurse if something happens, if you don't feel well after."

"I'll be fine, thanks though," Blaine smiled and waved as he left. As he walked to the recreation room where the piano was, he thought about their short discussion, wondering if he could surpass it like this piano thing. He knew once he sat at that piano and played half a song, he'd be struggling to breathe and he'd be crying by the end of it, it was inevitable in his stage of recovery.

…

Blaine arrived home just yesterday after being released. He had to talk to one of his dad's personal therapists to be reevaluated before he could go home to Lima. They also had to set up appointments with the best therapist's in Lima, though his father was skeptical, claiming Lima was dirt poor and everything about it was bad. Blaine always ignored him though. It mostly was easier that way, but responding was what Dr. Ellie said he should do, so he'd try. He'd nod and half smile at him, pretending like he agreed at him on all occasions.

Blaine sat in his bedroom fiddling with the keyboard, each time tears would brim his eyes and he'd feel his heart beat a little faster than normal, but he'd saunter through as he played what he could remember of "Not Alone" and even added more lyrics.

"Blaine, your boyfriend's here!" Blaine heard his father exclaim.

Blaine's eyes widened and an immediate smile came to his face. He scrambled to his feet, wiped his eyes quickly so there'd be no sign of tears, and started running downstairs, he even let out a small giggle as he hopped down the last few steps.

His dad glared at him and grabbed Blaine by his arm, squeezing it roughly before letting him go, "Chill out, Blaine. He's not allowed here. Make it quick…"

"Yes, dad," Blaine sighed, his smile fading quickly.

"I'm serious, Blaine, get him out of here. Might have to ground you for the rest of your time here after this. Your doctors said you shouldn't have too much outside interaction, at least until we can bring you back into the world."

"I'm not a child. I can talk to him, and I'm going back to Lima next week anyway, so who cares. He's really nice," Blaine snarled out, his nose flaring in anger as he pulled open the door quickly to see a startled and beautiful Kurt all dressed for the snowy weather. Blaine almost smiled, but instead just gaped at Kurt's all encompassing beauty. He was sublime, out of this world, he came to see him, he found him; he came to save him from his stupid ignorant dad.

**The Klaine begins next chapter, promise! Still working on it though, review and give me inspiration! :) Not sure where I'm going! **


	11. Kurt and Blaine

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! And a special thanks to tonightweareyoung for suggesting Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound" for this chapter! :)

Kurt and Blaine are finally back together! Yay!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Kurt and Blaine**

Kurt tried not to shiver as the crystal white snow cascaded down on him while he knocked on the front door of Blaine's father's place. As Kurt observed the huge house, Kurt tried to shimmy to get warm, but it hurt too much, so he stopped and braved the cold. The house was a good distraction as any. This house was bigger than Blaine's grandmother's and a lot more modern too, built in all bricks, and it seemed to be the size of a football field, it was divinely sublime.

Kurt shook his head out of his daydream when a man about 40 years old opened the door. He looked just like Blaine, the same nose, same curly hair, glasses, maybe a little taller, and definitely a lot older with salt and pepper hair, wrinkles on his forehead and crow feet on the edges of his cold eyes.

"Um, hi, is Blaine here?"

"And who are you?"

"Kurt, Blaine's friend."

"You mean boyfriend. He told me all about you, Kurt," the man shook his head, "Wait there, I'll get him. You know, I told him not to tell anybody from his new school he was here."

"Yeah boyfriend. Um, he didn't tell me, I found out. He hasn't been keeping in touch, I was worried…" Kurt sighed softly looking at Blaine's father with big eyes that hopefully conveyed care for his son.

"He's not supposed to have contact with outside individuals, so I took away his cell phone, therapist's rules, so please make it quick… hold on a second, kid. Wait right there," Mr. Anderson disappeared into the house.

Kurt could hear Blaine's name being called, followed by a "Your boyfriend's here" and then a snicker, and stomping down stairs, and then some muttering.

Kurt could then see the door swing back open and Blaine healthy and beautiful as ever, standing right in front of him. His curls seemed longer than before. They were falling onto his forehead, almost touching his caramel brown eyes, blocking his beautiful triangular eyebrows. And he had a full-grown beard, which surprised the crap out of Kurt because he looked so manly and rugged and older.

Blaine eyes widened at the sight of Kurt at his door, bundled up. He was wearing a black wool snow cap that was far too big for his head and a long pea coat with a red and blue scarf wrapped around his neck; he looked warm and beautiful, his pale skin silky smooth looking as always and his eyes were bright blue against the snowy background.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and well, his beauty, before his smile fell and shifted into a scowl, realizing what shit he was in now that his father had met his boyfriend, unannounced. At least he knew about Kurt. Blaine told his dad all about him, how beautiful Kurt was, how sweet and loving, how it didn't matter that he was a boy, that he loved him, and Kurt loved him back.

Blaine sighed softly, waiting for Kurt to say something, Kurt was just gaping at him. Blaine raised an eyebrow, so Kurt sputtered out in a cry, "God, are you okay? I was worried sick! You look good! Your hair! So long! And-and I-I like your beard!" Kurt reached out and petted Blaine's scruffy cheek. Blaine gently pushed down his hand, and held it for a moment, stroking it until his senses kicked in and he let go. He threw Kurt's hand back at him.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he shoved Kurt out the door, walking on the snow covered ground with his bare feet, not caring that the snow was falling on him or that he was only wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. Kurt stumbled back and frowned at him for his forcefulness.

"Ow! Blaine! You could have tried to call me! I was so worried!" Kurt cried out as he held his ribs tightly and protectively.

"You can't be here! You gotta go! Go Kurt! Go!" Blaine yelled, shaking Kurt lightly.

"Stop, ow, you're hurting me," Kurt cried out, wincing at the searing pain in his ribs. He shoved Blaine back against the glass door and held him there with one hand while the other still rested against his chest.

Blaine stopped. Kurt normally would have grabbed his hands roughly, at least he pushed him back, that was expected of his Kurt. But Kurt wouldn't have whined about pain. Blaine looked Kurt over, squinting his eyes. He looked okay on the surface, but more shaken up, and really worried, and, and it just hit him…hurt. Kurt was injured!

"What happened? Tell me what happened? Why are you holding yourself like that?" Blaine yelled out suddenly. He gripped Kurt's shoulders, his eyes focusing on Kurt's arms around his torso, "Who do I have to beat up?"

"Besides you not calling and missing three weeks of school and you shoving me right now? Azimio shoved me, too, but a lot harder. He pressed me up so hard against the locker, I couldn't move. Then after he shoved me and shook me like you were just doing, he then kicked the crap out of my ribs once I was on the ground... I guess I'm not as good a boxer as I thought…"

Blaine's eyes had a hint of guilt, but Kurt kept talking, noticing Blaine's classic I feel bad; I'm sorry face.

Kurt sighed, trying to alleviate Blaine's remorse, but wanting to know more about what the hell happened to him to make him not come home yet. "You aggregated my injury is all…but who cares about that! When are you coming back? Did you leave me for good?" Kurt's eyes looked hurt and wild as he looked Blaine in his eyes, not wanting Blaine to go. Blaine's honey brown eyes looked sad and even guiltier than a minute before.

"No, never for good. I'm sorry, okay? For leaving you and the fact that that boy hurt you, and that I never called, and that I just pushed you right now, and-and that I missed your performance. I thought I'd be back in time, but I was still at the hospital. I knew you'd be mad at me. Please don't be." Blaine begged. Blaine stroked Kurt's stomach gently through his thick winter coat, and then looked between the door and Kurt in pure confliction before grabbing Kurt by his jacket and pulling him to him and hugging him, "but you have to leave, my dad won't be happy about this."

Kurt let out a small hiss at Blaine's pulls towards him when the pain in his ribs shot through him again. "I forgive you, but I don't wanna leave, not yet. Let me in, you're freezing," Kurt insisted, wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly rubbing his goose bump covered arms with his gloved fingers.

"I can't. I'll be back soon. I'm doing a bit better. I played almost half a song without freaking out on my piano, but I mean I can finish it with a bit of a heart attack," Blaine quipped before continuing, "And I got these anti-depressant, anti-anxiety things now for my freak outs," Blaine dug in his pocket and shook a bottle of pills at Kurt, "I'll be fine, I'm fine, I have a ton of coping strategies and breathing exercises. Don't worry about me, okay? Just think about next Monday, me being in your arms, escorting you around McKinley, okay? It's only a little over a week away. I missed you," Blaine pecked Kurt's lips gently to say good-bye for now.

But then Kurt saw wanton in Blaine's eyes as his pupils dilated. "So freakin' bad," Blaine muttered, leaning in closer to Kurt.

"God," Blaine cried out in passion as if he couldn't control himself anymore. He then captured his lips with Kurt's, deepening the kiss so much so that his arms tightened and he dipped Kurt so he was leaning behind the railing on the Anderson's front porch. He slid his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned, feeling Blaine's rough scruff against his cheeks as he allowed his mouth to be taken over, kissed with so much need and passion. Kurt ignored Blaine's weight against his ribs as Kurt matched Blaine's passion and need with a swift moving tongue and a tight grip on Blaine's arms and a small, but eager whimper.

Blaine pulled away suddenly, staring Kurt in his eyes for what seemed like days, unblinkingly absorbing this moment and each other. Both of them smiling and doe-eyed.

But then Blaine frowned and said gruffly, "I love you. Now go home before the snow gets too bad."

Kurt breathed out, his smile falling too as he collected himself. Kurt stood up straight as he fixed his coat, which Blaine gripped and pulled at during their kiss.

"Okay," Kurt mumbled sadly, not wanting to go. He dug in his bag and shoved a small red moleskin notebook and a plain black DVD case in Blaine's hands and just stared into his eyes, wishing to recapture that moment a second before. But Blaine just looked curiously at the items and then turned his back and opened his front door. He went inside, leaving Kurt alone in the snow on his front porch.

"Love you, too," Kurt whispered to the door sadly, and turning around himself, slowly stepping down the stairs. He could hear Blaine's dad yelling about Blaine not being allowed guests, especially a boyfriend of his, and that kissing in public was just not acceptable. Kurt was surprised to hear Blaine not say a word back. All Kurt heard of Blaine was his light footsteps upstairs to what Kurt assumed would be Blaine's bedroom.

Kurt shook his head and walked back to his car, wishing things didn't have to be like this, that Blaine could just leave with him now, and not have to deal with his dad's mean spirit for any longer, even if it was just one week.

…

Blaine slammed the door shut and ran upstairs, ignoring his father's comments. He watched from his bedroom window as Kurt sulked back to his car and drove off.

Blaine pulled the things Kurt gave him to his chest. He fell back on his bed and opened the red notebook. He smirked; Kurt took the idea from him. Kurt did this for him, sharing a piece of his thoughts with him.

Blaine opened it and flipped through. Only one page front and back had anything written on it—with two short poems in Kurt's tiny scrawl. Blaine frowned. His boyfriend wasn't much of a writer, or just didn't have much time to write in the book.

Blaine scooted back on his bed and leaned against a few pillows and read the last poem in the book first.

'Safe and Sound'

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, _

_Don't leave me here alone _

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now _

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window _

_Darling, everything's on fire _

_The war outside our door keeps raging on _

_Hold onto this lullaby _

_Even when the music's gone_

Blaine hugged the book to him after that, thinking Kurt understood him so well, that Kurt would be there for him when the music was gone, and he was, that Blaine would be okay, Kurt had confidence in him. Blaine pulled the book from his chest and flipped back to the poem on the first page with a soft content sigh.

'I Miss You'

_I miss you, I miss you_

_Where are you? _

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness _

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_I miss you, I miss you_

"I miss you, too," Blaine smiled and then sighed, wishing he could have been nicer to Kurt when he finally saw him. He wished Kurt could understand all he went through to go back to him.

Blaine grabbed the DVD case and opened it and put the unlabeled disc in, wondering what it was.

He stared at the blank screen, and then heard the music, and saw Kurt come on stage with Rachel on the other side. He grinned, Kurt's performance!

Blaine sat on his bed and leaned in as close as he could and watched him.

Right when Kurt leaned in for a kiss with Rachel, his father walked in, staring at the TV, watching the scene.

"He gave that to you?" he asked, and laughed, "look he's kissing a girl and he's deepening his voice for this part. I see why you like him, Blaine," William patted Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, he's freaking gorgeous and talented," Blaine just said, staring at the TV, not even looking at his dad.

"No, because he's sort of feminine."

"I don't get you," Blaine turned to his father, and squinted his eyes at him, "You're so critical of my life, yet you're not perfect. You refused to pay for my schooling at Dalton, where all the kids were on my intellectual level, and put me in McKinley just so you could keep this house? Your maid? Your Mercedes Benz? Hmm?"

"You weren't happy there. You made no friends. You were in that ridiculous fighting club. Every weekend when you'd come home, you'd have bruises all over your face and your body, and even got a concussion once when that guy knocked you out. You remember all that?" he asked softly and sighed, "Look at you now, you're sort of happy, and you have a boyfriend, which I guess is good after what that boy did to you... I can be strict, and maybe I don't understand what being gay is, but I love you, no matter what you think."

"Oh okay, thanks Dad, now can I watch this in quiet? I have to rewind," Blaine sighed, reaching for his DVD remote. He didn't want to fight anymore.

"Okay, Blaine," he sighed softly as he left Blaine alone.

Blaine got off his bed and closed and locked the door and then sat back on his bed and watched Kurt on his TV.

He knew he had to do some scheming tonight, to figure out where a damn phone was in this huge house.

…

After Blaine watched Kurt's performance, Blaine stepped out of his room and walked as quietly as he could, opening each room until he found a phone. For a while he thought his father might only have a cell phone until he got his father's office, there it was! He gently tiptoed in and closed the door behind him.

He sat at his father's large mahogany desk, put his feet up and leaned against the leather chair. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear as he dialed Kurt's cell phone number, hoping Kurt would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? Oh my god, you answered!" Blaine exclaimed, setting his feet on the ground, unable to relax, "It's Blaine, I'm sorry for earlier. I-I had to search the whole house for this phone."

"It's okay, Blaine, wish you'd come back sooner."

"Me too… I loved your poems; 'I Miss You' was kind of dark. You missed me that much or are you darker than I ever knew?"

"Darker than you ever knew, babe," Kurt joked lightly.

"And I watched the whole DVD. Kurt, holy crap! You were so amazing and convincing, and beautiful. You out shined Rachel by a mile."

"Thank you. Blaine, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. It's snowing real bad, and I'm driving, I have to be in one piece when you get back."

"K-Kurt, wait. I-I, wi-will you,"

"What Blaine?"

"When I get back, will you, can we, um, have sex?" Blaine asked and then blushed furiously, covering his eyes with his free hand.

"Holy shit, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed and Blaine could hear the swerve of the car, screeching of breaks and lots of honking, "I almost lost control of my car!" Kurt breathed out in a panicked tone, "B-But yeah, yeah we can. And don't be so shy, I love you, but I gotta go, so I don't crash."

"Oh, okay, I mean, like not completely right away. We have to go slowly, like in steps like my therapist did for my piano playing. Okay that sounded weird, but you know what I mean. Bye, love you!" Blaine grinned, but touched his flushed warm cheeks just to cool them down.

"Okay, of course, babe. Love you, too," Kurt hung up the phone and just grinned to himself, they were going to become even more closer, more intimate.

**Please Review? Criticism is okay too! By the way, I'm still working on 12 now, trying to work out the kinks, thinking this is going to be 14 chapters, but have no idea how it will end!**


	12. Blaine and McKinley

Thanks to my lovely reviewers, raspberrytwists and tonightweareyoung, woot woot! And thanks for Violetbeautifulhill, who gave me the Finn watching the Klaine lick down scene idea! Haha!

I wrote one scene for the next chapter and that's all, hopefully I can get chapter 13 out in a week, but I have to admit, school is getting busy. But anyway, this is the longest chapter so far (over 5,000 words!), so enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Blaine and McKinley (Blaine's Back!)**

A week after Kurt's impromptu visit to Blaine's father's, Blaine showed up to McKinley freshly shaved and rocking red capris, black dress shoes, a black button down with a blue red and white bow tie. He strolled down the hall confidently with a grin on his face. He saw Kurt by his locker talking to Rachel. Blaine slinked towards him preparing to cover Kurt's pretty eyes and whisper in his ear, "Guess who?" when Rachel let out a deafening gasp. Kurt turned his head at the sound to see what has her gasping and his eyes widen.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as a grin spread across his face. Blaine smirked back and gave him a small wave. Kurt sprinted towards Blaine with small skips in his step. When he was a few feet away from Blaine, he leaped into Blaine's arms, wrapping his legs around him, causing Blaine to stumble backwards and catch him.

"Whoa, babe!" Blaine laughed jollily, putting one hand on Kurt's backside, and one on his underside, squeezing his butt lightly. Kurt let out a squeak at the butt grab, hugging him tightly, putting his face in his boyfriend's neck, before pulling away to look at him.

Rachel watched from her spot next to Kurt's locker before shaking her head with a smile. She passed the two lovebirds, patting Kurt gently on the back. Kurt didn't even feel Rachel's light touch or see her pass by or see her run to Finn and exclaim that Blaine is back. Kurt's eyes were on Blaine and Blaine only. Finn looked over, watching them and smiling slightly to see them so happy.

"AH, Blaine! You look so cute!" Kurt screamed as Blaine slammed Kurt against the wall and started attacking Kurt's neck with his mouth.

"Oh," Kurt moaned, his head tilting to give Blaine all the access he needed to his neck as Blaine sucked and lapped at Kurt's neck with his tongue repeatedly for what seemed like minutes.

Kurt just whimpered under him with his eyes tightly closed, forgetting about the other students buzzing by.

"Oh-kay, so don't want to see that!" Finn exclaimed. His eyes were so wide and his skin was paling a little at the sight of his "little," but really older brother moaning in what seemed like ecstasy.

"We, we gotta go, Rach,"he pulled Rachel away from the sight. Rachel let out a soft squeak as she was pulled down the opposite hallway.

Kurt and Blaine didn't hear a peep or notice them running away from them. They didn't even notice the glares and the stares and the shocked eye bugging of some students.

"Mmm, I miss the taste of your skin. And I knew you'd like my outfit," Blaine grinned extra wide, raising his eyebrows at him playfully.

Kurt mewed slightly, opening his eyes slowly and blinking at Blaine with a sensual smile.

"That was so good, Blaine. And, of course I do, I would have picked it out myself if I could, and thanks for the lick down," Kurt joked as he hugged Blaine, still keeping his legs around him tightly, crossing his legs so Blaine could never let him go, loving the heat of his body so close to his.

"I miss you, too, so much," Kurt muttered out, squeezing his boyfriend as tight as possible, "Don't ever let me go," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Kurt could feel Blaine shiver in his arms as Blaine nuzzled his face in Kurt's neck.

"Never," Blaine whispered back sensually, his hands rubbing along his ass, producing a low moan out of Kurt.

"Sorry I missed all your phone calls; I just got my phone back yesterday. Your messages were so sad and when you said you were hurt, my heart felt so bad," Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear quietly and guiltily, "I just wanted to sit with you while you were hurt and love you and hold you and make you all better," he mumbled regrettably, closing his eyes as a single tear slipped out and onto Kurt's neck.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered, "I knew you were going through stuff, so it's understandable. And I'm perfectly fine now, better now that you're here," Kurt rubbed Blaine's back slowly and in circles.

"You sure?" Blaine pulled away from his neck and looked at him with sad eyes that were filled with tears. The right side of his face had one tear streak down his face and his chin and neck.

"I'm very sure."

"I just was so bad to you. I'm such a bad boyfriend, when all I wanted to do was love you and sing for you and play music for you and look good for you," Blaine looked so sad and sorry and sounded like he was going to sob any second.

"No, no, it's okay. You had to, and with your strict dad, you had no way around staying distant."

"Kurt, no, and I shoved you when I-I saw you for the first time cuz I knew my stupid dad was probably watching and cuz I knew I was in trouble so I got a little mad. I'm such a hypocrite and I dunno if I learned anything. I-I said in therapy that I didn't want to hurt you ever, that's why I stayed longer, and-and I hurt you, I shoved you and you-you got broken ribs cuz of me, I didn't teach you enough on how to fight, and-and, you-you, I-I was gone! Not there to protect you," Blaine sobbed out, his hands going to Kurt's back and holding him as tight as he could.

Kurt loosened his legs that were around Blaine and settled to the ground as he held Blaine, "Blaine, I'm not mad. I told you this, now don't cry. In Glee you'll sing that beautiful song, "Not Alone" for me, and it'll be the truth because we're together, even when we're far apart, now hush, baby," Kurt cooed, putting his finger up to Blaine's lips before removing it. Just then the warning bell for first period went off.

"K," Blaine just said wiping at his eyes, "You're- you're right I'm still such a cry baby, it's probably these silly clothes," Blaine looked down at his clothes, and then looked at Kurt's outfit, noticing that Kurt was wearing a hoodie.

"Can-can I borrow your jacket? Like for the rest of the day, till after Glee?" Blaine asked, toying with the cool metal zipper on Kurt's jacket before unzipping it. His hands gently brushed Kurt's shoulder, getting a shiver out of him, as Blaine gently took the jacket off Kurt without his permission.

Kurt gulped and then let out a squeaky nod as Blaine undressed him. Kurt's sleeves slipped past his hands.

"Thank you," Blaine slipped the black hoodie on himself, "I realized in therapy that the hoodies are some weird comfort thing, it's weird, I dunno," Blaine said as he hugged himself in the tight hoodie and smiled, "I-I shoulda brought one to school, but yours smells so good, you so went to the Lima Bean for breakfast, I can smell the coffee grinds, mmm. And you put on vanilla body spray, yum. And you, I smell you, just you, underneath the cologne and the coffee."

Kurt almost laughed, but just smiled adoringly at his boyfriend.

"Babe, you can borrow mine any time," Kurt just said, now just in a button down black shirt and skinny jeans with a pair of white boots. Kurt would make sure to keep an extra hoodie in his locker in case Blaine needed it.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled, "Let's-let's get to class," Blaine said as they walked together to Kurt's locker and then Blaine walked off to his own down the hall.

"You're welcome," Kurt whispered, watching Blaine from his locker as Blaine pulled his books out.

…

Kurt walked into English and saw Blaine sitting in his seat, reading "The Faerie Queene." Kurt just grinned, missing seeing Blaine in English class.

"Hey babe," Kurt purposely put his hair through Blaine's hair and ruffled it and messed it up.

"Kurt, hi, just rereading The Faerie Queene, it's such a fascinating read," Blaine looked up at Kurt and then back at the book, "My dad took away my books," Blaine frowned.

"He what? And you actually like this epic poem?"

"Yeah and yeah," Blaine closed his book and looked at Kurt.

"What an asshole! So are you gonna help me understand it?" Kurt looked at Blaine sort of innocently and expectantly.

"Yeah, of course, if you help me catch up with the rest of my classes. Is that why you miss me? Because I explain these classics to you?"

Kurt nodded jokingly and then shook his head no, "No, never, that's just a bonus."

…

Ten minutes before lunch ended, Kurt dragged Blaine out of the cafeteria as their friends watched them run away holding hands.

Kurt cried out, "I don't wanna go to class for the rest of the day! You're not there! I just want you to sing your song for me, like all day. I'll just spread out on top the piano and you play beautifully forever, and I just listen, listen and listen, and maybe sing with you or dance a bit. I can make cute googly eyes at you, and reach out and pet your pretty face, and you'd smirk at me and nuzzle my hand, knowing how you're affecting me! God! I want it now!" Kurt twirled around, happily dreaming of them together, causing Blaine to let out a small affectionate laugh.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and twirled him ever so gently so he fell into his arms and Kurt just held him with a joyous laugh that faded quickly when he spoke.

"I know. I want that too. I dream that. All while I was gone, I thought about how you'd just smile at me when I sang to you, even though all this piano playing made me go crazy. I'd soar through my fast heart rate and the stupid memories for you. I'm sorry we can't have that," Blaine whispered, and smiled softly.

"Blaine, no, we'll have that," Kurt leaned against the wall at the bottom of the staircase and looked at him with a pout.

"I mean, I want it to be effortless, like for me to just sing and play with no physical effects, just me singing to you and me smiling at you and cooing at you," Blaine smiled, and then frowned, "That can't be though, we, we're not perfect. Well, I'm not, but you are."

"Blaine, nothing is easy, or else it might not be worth it. And you are pretty perfect to me. You're beautiful, now will you hug me and never let me go?" Kurt whispered inching closer to Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, of course, always," Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms even tighter around him.

"I missed this," Blaine whispered,

"Me too. I was scared that your dad locked you in a room or something ridiculous, that's a silly thought," Kurt blushed, revealing his irrational scared thoughts.

"No, you were worried, and yeah, he was a jerk, I mean you met him," Blaine whispered, "but I'm glad I have you, that I have Lima, and McKinley and my grandparents."

"What about your mom? She must be nicer to you?" Kurt pulled away to look at Blaine in his caramel brown eyes.

"She left me and my father when I was a baby. I barely remember her. My dad raised me alone by himself till I was about four, then his business started booming, he didn't have the time for me anymore. So my grandparents raised me. They used to live closer. They moved when I started high school, and that's when all the crazy stuff went down, so I ended up at Dalton, I guess it was easier if my Dad didn't have to take care of me… like my emotional needs, and like it was hard enough to take care of me when I was injured, but I mean, he tried," Blaine shrugged, trying not to think about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hate that you were alone through all of that. If I was around, I'd take care of you. But I sort of can relate, my mom died when I was eight," Kurt whispered looking at Blaine with sad eyes.

Blaine nodded sadly, "I guess we're both just motherless creatures," Blaine shrugged, "Let's not think about that though."

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about as we roam the empty halls in hopes we won't get caught?" Kurt smiled wide at him as they started walking up the stairs. Kurt put his arm around Blaine.

"I need to talk to Azimio to give him a piece of my mind. You think he's around?"

"Blaine, no." Kurt stopped suddenly and looked at him. "Can we let it be?" Kurt pleaded, "I'm okay, I swear."

"He hurt you. I can't," Blaine looked at Kurt with such determination it shocked Kurt.

"He, he has gym class now," Kurt whispered as Blaine pulled away from Kurt and walked ahead of him towards the gym.

"Blaine, please, let it go. I'm okay now, we'll be leaving soon, graduating in 5 months, and for those months I have you around me to protect me."

"I don't know if I'm graduating," Blaine said stolidly. He didn't know if he'd be able to catch up on schoolwork and get enough AP credits to graduate with Kurt. "I'm just going to talk," Blaine said as Kurt ran to catch up and latched his arm in Blaine's.

Kurt started pulling at him as the bell rang and kids started piling out of the gym.

"Blaine, my dad doesn't want me in another fight," Kurt cried out starting to get upset.

"Kurt," Blaine turned to him and gently took his face in his hands.

Blaine searched Kurt's eyes. "I promise not to fight, you trust me right?" Blaine said as he stroked Kurt's face lovingly. Kurt just nodded sadly and Blaine leaned in to kiss him right in front of all the students who passed to reassure him.

Blaine pulled away quickly. "Just stay behind me okay," Blaine said when he spotted Azimio with all his football buddies, who were smirking and laughing.

"Hey! Azimio!" Blaine looked angry, his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were in a tight line. Blaine trudged forward as Kurt stumbled forward to follow him, his fingers twisting in his belt loop just to stay attached to him for safety.

"Blaine," Kurt cried out again as Blaine ignored him and kept walking.

"Azimio! I'm talking to you!" Blaine shouted as Azimio turned around, his gang behind him.

"Oh hey gays," Azimio cracked with a smile, "I see this little princess over here told you all about what I did to him."

"He didn't have to. Every time he moved, he hurt! You hurt him, how do you live with yourself?"

Azimio squinted his eyes as if in confusion, "What is your point? He's fine, look at him, holding on to you like a scared puppy. Aww Kurtie, you need your wittle boy toy, how cute. PLEASE." Azimio laughed and stared at Blaine, "And I'm not scared of you. You look like a clown today, what is this, red capris? Man and no socks and dress shoes and a bow tie? What are you a gay baby and a gay grandpa all wrapped up in one?"

Kurt just grabbed Blaine's arm and started pulling him again, "Let's go, we're gonna be late for class. We can't keep starting fights about this, Blaine."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Babe, relax okay, everything will be fine," Blaine whispered. Azimio could hear the wispy whispers, so he observed them closer. They were attached, literally, and Blaine was gently stroking Kurt's bare arm that held onto Blaine's arm like his life relied on it. Kurt looked deathly pale, desperately sickly worried and concerned about Blaine fighting for him, and lastly he noticed the reddish mark on Kurt's neck that signified Blaine's property. Azimio shook his head at the thought of them together.

"So you guys really are dating? Wow," Azimio laughed in amazement, "No wonder."

"Yeah, and I don't appreciate you hurting the man I love. There's nothing wrong with me loving a man, there's nothing wrong with Kurt or me. So back off."

"I don't care that you're gay, I care that you made a fool outta me, Hummel," Azimio pushed at Kurt who was holding onto Blaine so tight, so it sent them both stumbling back slightly.

"You obviously made a lot of comments!" Blaine growled out, gently pushing Kurt off him and towards the wall. Kurt fell into the wall with a small groan, watching wide eyed, wishing this was over.

Blaine inched closer Azimio, "Don't you fucking touch him, you understand. I'm a boxer, so I how to knock you out," Blaine yelled so harshly that Kurt curled into himself, holding his body so tightly as if in some irrational form of protection. He knew his Blaine was a fighter, no matter what he promised.

"Please, like I believe that," Azimio shoved Blaine, causing Blaine to raise his fists in preparation for fight.

"Blaine, NO!" Kurt cried out, pulling at the sleeve of Blaine's hoodie, pulling him towards him with a force neither of them knew he had, causing Blaine to stumble, not expecting Kurt to get involved.

With Kurt's pull, Blaine turned to look at him in distraction, causing Azimio to tackle Blaine to the ground sending Kurt to the ground too. Azimio straddled Blaine to the ground as pushed against each other's hands, fighting for control.

Kurt scrambled up and pulled at Azimio, but he was too strong.

"Get off him!" Kurt cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"You stay away from us, and we tell everyone in school another fag beat you up, got it?" Blaine was cringing, all his teeth bearing like an angered dog as he pushed against the bigger boy with some struggle before Blaine finally flipped them over so he was on top.

"Say you understand, and I'll let you go?" Blaine held him there glaring at him intensely, snarling and holding him down with all his strength. His face was bright red and his veins were popping out of his neck that's how angry he was.

"Okay, fine!" Azimio cried out as Blaine scrambled off him.

As soon as Blaine was standing, he pushed roughly at the shocked Kurt to move.

"Let's go," Blaine said firmly.

Kurt stumbled forward into a run as Blaine ran with him. As he ran, he grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him along as he ran faster than Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt cried, trailing slightly behind his quick boyfriend, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, I think he'll stay away now," Blaine slowed to a stop as they reached their lockers.

"I hope so, jeez," Kurt shoved Blaine, breathless from the running, "You asshole. You can't do that to me, I was so freaking scared!" Kurt cried out as he swatted Blaine's arms lightly in frustration before pulling away with a soft sigh, "Don't do that again, no more fights."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I disappointed you," Blaine frowned and then pouted. He was doing it again, being forceful and angry.

"It's, it's okay, Blaine. Just, no fights," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine in a hug.

"Kay," Blaine whispered hugging him back, putting his face in Kurt's neck, breathing into it little uneven breaths, trying not to cry. He knew he was the worst boyfriend ever and it was just his first day back in Lima with Kurt.

…

After school, during Glee Club, Kurt sauntered into the room and plopped himself down. Rachel leaned into him, "Heard your boyfriend fought of Azimio and won, that's so romantic."

"I guess, Rachel, it was sort of scary, seeing him so angry like that. It was for me though, which was sort of nice," Kurt shrugged, and then smiled proudly, "But, BUT! He's gonna sing for me today, he promised! He's been working on it while he was gone!" Kurt clapped his hands eagerly, thinking about what was about to happen as he watched the door for Blaine.

"Oh I can't wait!" Rachel exclaimed, "I bet it's filled with passion after that little display you two had going on, he really licked you down huh?" Rachel laughed.

Kurt glared and shook his head when Blaine walked in, towards him. He smiled at Kurt as he sat next to him, casually putting an arm around him.

"Hey babe," Blaine said quietly, patting Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, leaned towards him.

Just then Mr. Schuester walked in. Blaine removed his hand from around Kurt as he raised it to garner his teacher's attention.

"Mr. Schue, I'm, uh, ready to audition, can I?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah of course! Good to have you back, Blaine!" Mr. Schue said excitedly as Kurt reached out and patted Blaine's back and shoved him towards the front of the classroom.

"Go, Blaine, go!" Kurt grinned wide as Blaine settled at the piano.

"This is for Kurt," Blaine just said and looked over at Kurt, looking at him lovingly from where he was sitting across the way.

"It's called "Not Alone.""

Blaine took a deep breath and put his hands on the keys and started playing. He looked out at everyone who was staring at him. The whole glee club watched the sweat bead on his face. He breathed out uneasily, knowing he could do this as pictures flashed in his head of his hands being crushed and his music sheets wavering down to the ground one by one. Blaine winced and closed his eyes tightly as he kept playing.

Then Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt for strength, knowing he was the only source of it, that and privacy. His head was tilted slightly in attention and he was smiling reassuredly and lovingly at him.

Blaine breathed out and motioned with his head for Kurt to come sit next to him.

Kurt smiled and cutely scrambled to him and sat next to him, feeling special and loved. Kurt knew his boyfriend wanted him to feel that way, but also needed some comfort. Kurt gently placed an encouraging hand on his thigh.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered, "You're doing so good. Go on, babe, sing for me"

Blaine smiled as his heart immediately began to slow down, looking at Kurt with love as he started to sing to him in his smooth tenor voice.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

By the end of the song, the whole glee club stared impressed, not expecting how well Blaine performed because he waited so long to audition. Rachel almost stood up and clapped when she realized Blaine was crying.

Blaine had tears in his eyes as he leaned into Kurt and just hugged him. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, his warm tears soaking Kurt's skin.

"That was the first time my heart didn't over beat, all because of you," he whispered so quietly that only Kurt could hear.

"I loved it, it was perfect, thank you for singing that for me," Kurt whispered back. Everyone smiled affectionately at the couple.

"Mr. Schue, I'm gonna make sure he gets home alright, that wore him out emotionally, we'll be back for tomorrow's club meeting," Kurt stroked Blaine's curls as Blaine slowly peaked out and smiled at everyone, who just looked lovingly at him.

Blaine blushed and waved shyly, realizing they were impressed with him, they might even come to like him if he tried to get to know them.

"Come on, let's get up, wipe those tears and get out of here," Kurt whispered as he stood up from the piano, letting go of Blaine.

Blaine stood, but immediately took Kurt's hand as they walked out of Glee club together. Once they got outside, Blaine leaned into him and took his other hand.

"Kurt, can we try…after school, when my grandparents aren't home? I just feel really close to you right now, closer than I've ever felt" Blaine whispered, looking Kurt straight in the eyes, with so much seriousness.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, of course. Blaine," Kurt grabbed the back of his own neck nervously, unintentionally pulling his right hand away from Blaine, "I'm ready and you touched me with that song. It was beautiful, and you're so talented. But like I'm nervous, too. I mean you're nervous, right?"

Blaine swallowed. He felt like his world was going to crash in on himself, that everything would go wrong. That someone would walk in, and take Kurt away if they did this. Or, or, he'd just be stupid about it and cry for no reason other than being scared that he'd be forced in some way, but he knew Kurt would never.

"Yes, very, but that doesn't mean we can't be intimate," Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's waist and holding him so tight, "I'm imagining us lying in bed together, after, just naked, the sheets half on us as the sun comes up, lighting our bodies and making us look beautiful and perfect and just something everyone should be envious of," Blaine whispered sensually in Kurt's ear, his face turning pink. His little breaths on Kurt's face sent shivers down Kurt's spine, he was being so intimate. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, his stomach was jumping out upon himself, he shouldn't be feeling sick.

Kurt could feel Blaine's warm, blushing face. He just took the hand from his neck and rubbed Blaine's back.

"We'll make it beautiful like that, Blaine. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Blaine pulled away from his hiding spot between Kurt's neck and shoulder and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You promise?" Blaine hushed out with wide scared eyes.

"Promise. Babe, relax," Kurt caressed his face, "I want all those beautiful things too, and we'll have them, one day, even if it takes years. I won't ever be forceful. But we'll try it today, and if things don't work out, we can wait forever. I don't need sex to be with you."

"No, we will," Blaine said like he was sure, "Come on, we're going to my place, and we're having sex," Blaine said so determined, "I'm not making you feel that way, like we can't have what every other couple has because I'm scared. You are too."

Kurt squealed quietly as Blaine forcibly pulled him along the parking lot straight to Blaine's car.

"But my car?" Kurt cried out as Blaine just shoved Kurt in his car, "Babe, we're gonna do this," Blaine leaned down to a stunned Kurt and kissed his lips. What was Blaine doing? It was like he was his old self, except…sexual and forceful at the same time. But okay, Kurt thought, he would do this as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into the front seat and scooted back against it.

"Mmm Kurt," Blaine just said into Kurt's lips as Blaine leaned awkwardly on Kurt, both of them still half out of the car.

"There's no room," Kurt mumbled into the kiss.

"There will be, later, at my place," Blaine pulled away. Kurt just blinked at him, half-hard, and shocked beyond belief, and just wanting Blaine's heat back. What the heck just happened? What was Blaine thinking? Kurt sort of liked his force and strength and his aggressiveness. Kurt smiled as he buckled himself in the car, knowing it won't be as simple as Blaine shoving him onto the bed like Blaine so often liked to deal with things… He knew there would be emotional consequences, so as soon as Blaine got in the car, Kurt chastely took Blaine's hand and smiled at him, hoping to emanate all the love he had for him just in that one look.

Blaine looked over, smiled, and gripped Kurt's hand as he started his car.

**Thoughts? Review! **


	13. Inexperience and Experience Part 2

_Looks like there's one more chapter and that's it! Nothing is written from here on out, but I have a very slight idea where I want it to go, so give me a week or more to get the last one to you! And if you have any ideas on how it should end and what should happen in the epilogue, do tell! I need all the support I can get! _

_Thanks to amygillies, inukimeko, fara1903, raspberrytwists, and The Modern One! :) You're all so awesome! I appreciate all the kind words! _

_Hope you enjoy this one, it's even longer than the last, 6,500 words! _

**Chapter 13: Inexperience and Experience Part 2 **

Once inside Blaine's grandparent's house, Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly as he led him up the stairs in. Once they got to Blaine's room, Blaine slammed and locked the door with an anxious smile. Kurt leaned against the door for a minute with Blaine up against him. Kurt breathed out nervously as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand before letting go. He smiled at Blaine, reaching out to gently stroke Blaine's chest through his layers of clothing as if to tell him that he'd be okay.

Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's and breathed against his lips as he whispered, "You look so beautiful." Blaine pulled away only to admire Kurt's beauty as he stroked his face gently. Kurt let out a shuttering breath at Blaine's loving touch, closing his eyes, leaning into it.

"I'm so glad you're mine," Kurt whispered back, smiling, opening his eyes slowly. Kurt leaned closer to Blaine, so he was now off the wall, and gently moved his hands down so that he touched his wrists and held them before stepping closer to Blaine as if he was going press his lips against Blaine's.

"Mine," Blaine repeated quietly as a smile came to his lips. Blaine stood on his tippy toes anticipating Kurt's kiss, puckering his lips slightly, before settling back to the ground when it didn't come right away.

"Now are you sure you're ready?" Kurt leaned down as he whispered against Blaine's lips, wanting to kiss them.

Blaine nodded quickly, eagerly putting his mouth over Kurt's, letting out a low groan, before pulling his wrists out of Kurt's hands and taking Kurt's wrists in his own hands gripping at them roughly. He moved his tongue against Kurt's with need and want as he pushed him against the door, holding Kurt's wrists against it. Kurt reciprocated for a second, trying to move his tongue against Blaine's overpowering one, before he let out a soft moan in protest as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Blaine, no," Kurt whispered pulling at Blaine's grip. Blaine let go of his wrists and looked at him with wide innocent eyes, his bottom lip sticking out just a bit.

"Let's just be gentle," Kurt whispered.

Blaine just nodded slowly, agreeing, "I just wanted to kiss you," Blaine whispered as Kurt took Blaine's hand and gently led him to the bed.

They stood before the bed and Kurt gently unzipped Blaine's hoodie and pushed it off. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, knowing this is what Blaine had done to him earlier in the day with this very hoodie, Kurt's hoodie.

Blaine blushed as he pulled his bow tie loose, his eyes never leaving Kurt's, as Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"See this is nice," Kurt caressed Blaine's bare chest that was now slowly being revealed. Kurt leaned in to kiss his bare chest, before smiling up at him.

Blaine nodded, "You're always so tender with me," Blaine said softly, watching Kurt as he undressed him even more; Kurt pushed off Blaine's shirt as it fell to the ground. Kurt gently and carefully caressed Blaine's scarred back, leaning over to kiss his once burnt shoulder. Kurt looked at him and smiled adoringly at Blaine and his pink cheeks and wide innocent yet happy eyes, before pulling away from his soft warm flushing skin.

"Of course, I love you," Kurt replied as he leaned in to kiss his lips as Blaine fingered Kurt's button down shirt and started unbuttoning it.

Blaine moved his mouth against Kurt, capturing his bottom lip with both of his, breathing out shakily through his nose. He knew what was about to happen, he asked for it.

Kurt pulled away, looking at Blaine with his matching rosy cheeks as Blaine pushed off his shirt to reveal his skinny frame.

"You're so beautiful like this," Blaine muttered out, stroking Kurt's pink cheeks before leaning in to kiss at Kurt's neck with a soft moan.

Blaine could feel himself gently being guided back onto the bed as he gently sucked at Kurt's neck. He laid back and felt Kurt climb on top him and Kurt's knees on either side of his thighs. Blaine pulled away from his kissing to see Kurt dipping down to kiss his chest. His hands gripped Blaine's thin hips, holding and caressing them through his pants.

"I'm gonna take care of you," Kurt murmured with a moan into Blaine's skin.

Blaine breathed in and out slowly, his own hands on Kurt's shoulder, and then moved up to his hair, and ruffled it and pulled at it.

Kurt looked up at him from his kissing down Blaine's body, actually liking Blaine yanking at his hair. Kurt smirked at him, "You doing okay?" he asked in a low raspy turned on voice.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed out. He felt his heart beating out of his chest; it was about to break through chest, but his mind and body were battling each other because Kurt's soft lips against his sensitive skin felt like a million synapses were rushing to his brain, "Just keep going," Blaine said as Kurt started nibbling at his skin. Blaine squirmed under him, his hands resting on the top of Kurt's messy, flopping hair.

"Mm," Blaine said quietly, but started to move his head side to side nervously as Kurt pulled at his back and licked down the dark hair leading down to his waistband.

"Mm," Blaine said louder, moving his hands from Kurt's head to his shoulder. Blaine's body froze as he held Kurt's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Ow," Kurt murmured quietly but kept kissing Blaine, so his tongue was moving along the underside of his pants.

Blaine could feel the tears brimming his eyes, but he was going to let Kurt do this no matter if he had a heart attack or if his lungs collapsed in anxiety.

Blaine watched Kurt and his arched back and his messy hair that was brushing against his skin as he kissed his body. Blaine knew where this was going, he was going lower and lower. It made sense for Kurt to love him like no tomorrow to show Blaine there was a difference between love and hate. This supposedly wouldn't trigger as much memories because Blaine wasn't the one going down, like it was with Trey. Yeah, Blaine saw the rational, but he wasn't thinking straight. Trey was there in his mind, mocking him, "Oh, getting a blow job, fag? Cute… didn't think anybody in his right mind would want to do that for you. Now get on your knees." He gasped softly as he closed his eyes tightly before let out loud whimper, "no, no, no," Blaine mumbled out inaudibly.

"Shh, shh, shh," Kurt mumbled softly into Blaine's skin. Kurt's hands reaching up to caress Blaine's face as he kept kissing and licking near his pants, teasingly. Blaine leaned his head to kiss Kurt's palm, letting out another small, slightly uncomfortable whimper.

"Kurt, my heart is going crazy, my-my head is exploding," Blaine whispered, gasping, his breath was shallow.

"I think that's what's supposed to happen," Kurt smiled as his hand trailed down Blaine's body, stopping at his heart feeling it beat then further down so he could gently cup Blaine's semi-hard on through his jeans.

"Mm, oh," Blaine whimpered, "No," he cried, withering side to side, trying not to think of Trey, but only of Kurt, and his soft hands, and his pretty face, and his gorgeous smile and his sweet kisses, and his electric touch. Blaine sat up a little, watching Kurt fiddle with his pants. Blaine could help but pout before lying back on the bed with another whimper. He wished he could get Kurt to stop without telling him, but he had to do this, he had to get over this, he had to pull through.

"Shh, baby, relax, you'll like this," Kurt looked up before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxer briefs, revealing Blaine's hard on. Kurt licked his lips at the first sight of his boyfriend's throbbing cock; it was beautiful and thick and perfect. Kurt opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out slightly, about to go down on his boyfriend when Blaine's hands on Kurt's shoulders pushed against him lightly, causing Kurt to close his mouth and to look up, but not fast enough because Blaine shoved him again, this time with a lot more force, sending Kurt tumbling backwards.

Kurt wailed out in sudden unexpected fright. His arms flailing as he fell off the bed and towards the carpeted ground.

"Oh my God!" Blaine cried out, sending his body forward at an athlete's quick pace and reaction speed. Blaine caught Kurt wrapping his arms around him and putting his hand under the back of Kurt's head as they crashed down on the floor. Blaine's hand crashing into the edge of his dresser, scraping and bruising his skin.

"Oomph," Kurt let out as he hit the ground with Blaine's weight on top him. Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I got scared, I-I remember when-when I was forced—and, and—I felt so vulnerable and-and exposed, even if it was just you. P-pushing was a natural impulse," Blaine looked down at him with panic, with matching scared eyes as he pulled up his pants so franticly and quickly that his pants were uneven at his waist and still open.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered faintly under Blaine.

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's chest as he collapsed on top of him, completely laying on him.

"We don't have to do this, I-I should have noticed you were frightened. I pushed you too much, too far, too fast." Kurt sighed as he gently removed Blaine's hand from the back of his head as he rested his head on the floor. Kurt now knew he had to be more careful with what Blaine says he's ready to do because it might be just a small thought in his head that he only thinks he can handle.

Blaine's hand moved to caress Kurt's chest, both of them noticing the red scrape and the black and blue.

"I'm not mad at you," Blaine whispered, "I put myself in this situation."

Kurt took his hand and kissed it, "Ok, but thank you for saving the back of my head," he whispered.

"Of course," Blaine whispered back, watching Kurt "remedy" his hand with faint light as a feather kisses.

"Next time," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "I'll check back more with you, I'll look you in the eyes and comfort you, okay? And if you really can't handle it like this time, you have to stop me before you react like that," Kurt squeezed Blaine's injured hand gently as he felt his heart beating faster, knowing he was the one who scared his troubled lover.

Blaine nodded, "I want there to be a next time," Blaine cried out, moving to sit up and rub his tired gleaming eyes, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, come here," Kurt crawled towards Blaine and opened his arms. Kurt smiled gently as Blaine fell into his arms sending them back on the floor, lying there.

"I just wanted it to be beautiful and look what I did," Blaine whispered, looking up at him.

"We're not gonna rush this, okay? That's what we did, and it was silly of us to think both of us would be just ready after everything that happened."

"Ok, I just wanted the sun to come up on our sleeping bodies, and like for it to be right and beautiful."

"Blaine, it will happen."

"Let's try again tomorrow," Blaine sat up and looked down at Kurt as a smile graced his lips.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine and took his hand, and continued, "I love you, Blaine, but we have to take this slow."

"Okay, so no like penetrative sex, we'll lead up to that slowly…" Blaine thought with a small hmm.

Kurt laughed, "Well yeah, I figured that was the plan, but if we do this no pushing me. You're a lot stronger than I am. Now get back on the floor with me," Kurt gripped Blaine's hands and pulled him back down.

"No pushing, no, never," Blaine whispered happily and smirked as he leaned into Kurt's neck, "You so almost gave me a blow job," he said in a whispered giggle.

"I would have. You were so sexy withering under me and your cock, God!" Kurt exclaimed remembering it throbbing right near his mouth, so close. Blaine was blushing red. Then Kurt added softly, "I just wish you wanted it."

"I do! I just got scared, unrealistically so, I'm still half hard," Blaine whispered. And Kurt just looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Kurt sighed softly and just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer, so Kurt could feel his boyfriend's cock against his thighs.

"I feel you," Blaine whispered softly, "I want you, I wish I wasn't psychotic."

"You're not, it's okay. Just because we both have urges and wants and get, um, turned on by one another doesn't mean we need to act on it right away. Slow is best, baby," Kurt said softly, stroking Blaine's hair. "Just relax, okay, and everything will be alright."

"Kay," Blaine said softly as he closed his eyes, "I just love feeling close to you."

"I know, me too. We'll work through it, but let's try not to think about it too much," Kurt whispered, still running his fingers through Blaine's dark curls. Kurt knew this was going to be hard with all the want in the room. They wanted each other so much, they loved each other so much but the fear was daunting and overwhelming and Blaine just couldn't handle it with his disorder, not yet anyway…

…

"Kurt, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed rushing down the hall to Kurt's locker with some papers in hand.

"What? What?" Kurt smiled, taking in his boyfriend and his big smile and his button down red plaid shirt that was tucked into his tight little jeans. Kurt's hands caressed Blaine's arms once Blaine stopped in front of him, he was so excited, it was adorable.

"Principle Figgins said that I can graduate this year with all the extra credits I've been taking, I just have to catch up with all my school work, which should be no problem! We-we can go to New York together. Look! Look! It's an application for NYU, I got it from Ms. Pillsbury! I-I can go there while you go to NYADA." Blaine exclaimed all in one breath and then breathed out with a grin.

Kurt squealed out and grabbed Blaine and hugged him, "That'd be amazing, Blaine!"

After Kurt pulled away he was surprised to see Blaine frowning and looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you still upset about the other day, after glee club, we can, you know, try again?" Kurt whispered softly, stroking Blaine's arm absentmindedly as if it's just something he did without thinking to comfort him.

Blaine shrugged a little, "Well, yeah, I am, but what if I don't get in, what if I'm not smart enough, that's not an easy school to get into."

"Blaine, are you serious? You have a 3.9 GPA, and your SATS were what?"

"2100, but my math was like 600, and I don't know, that's not good," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, come on, that's like 750 in writing and verbal, your combined score is ridiculously high. I got a 1600, now stop it. After we do some homework to catch you up, we can just relax, okay, babe?"

Blaine nodded and smiled and then shrugged again, "What would I do without you? You're so amazing," Blaine leaned in and hugged him.

"Yeah I know babe," Kurt teasingly smacked Blaine's butt. Blaine pulled away and looked at him with a small smile.

"Watch where your hands are going, Kurt, I'm a gentleman, I don't just let anyone touch my bottom," Blaine gaped and then laughed.

"I'm not just anybody," Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's butt, getting a low moan out of him. With that eager response, Kurt pulled Blaine closer by pushing at his butt to bring him closer. Kurt bent down so their crotches could touch.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "I'm going to do something, don't freak out," Kurt whispered.

Blaine gulped and nodded his eyes were wide. Kurt moved backwards so they were still connected but now in the corner of the hall where not to many students were gathered and put one leg around Blaine's waist as he grinded slowly against him, his eyes focused only on Blaine.

Blaine breathed out a soft moan as he tried to reciprocate, moving against Kurt and leaning against him in the corner.

"See, not so bad," Kurt whispered, pulling away.

Blaine looked at him blankly and them smiled, "Wait, that's all?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him back.

"Babe, we have class, we cannot walk around with hard-ons all day. That's not comfortable." Kurt huffed pulling at Blaine's hands so they walked down the hall. Blaine stumbled behind him before catching up and walking with him.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess, but I wouldn't mind, I don't think, it'd just remind me of how much I want you and love you, but I'm so excited for after school. Can we- can we skip Glee practice, please?" Blaine asked entwining their fingers as they walked through the hallways and the students stared especially when they passed Azimio who huffed at them.

"Ignore him," Kurt insisted when he saw Blaine looking back at him with a glare, "But we can only skip this once, we're getting ready for competition soon, so we need to practice."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said softly, "Baby, where are we going anyway? We don't have first period together…"

"I know, that's because my smart boyfriend has all AP classes and I only have one," Kurt pulled Blaine closer in the hall.

"Sorry, lucky we're stuck together for that one."

"Blaine, there is only one A.P. English, silly," Kurt gently stroked Blaine's face as he shrugged.

"Then lucky you're so good at reading like me, and that we're together," Blaine smiled wide.

"Yeah, I know, lucky you switched all your classes because you wanted to graduate early," Kurt smiled, "We'd probably never be boyfriends if you didn't. Even though I was so freaking hot for you when I first saw you," Kurt growled thinking about Blaine soaking wet and frowning in the rain.

"No," Blaine blushed, "You were not," Blaine denied.

"Blaine, that first day, I was stunned just to see your beautiful self with your beautiful arms pulling me up from the ground. I couldn't form sentences, I chased after you, I screamed after you," Kurt blushed, remembering.

"I-I didn't realize that, I mean, that that meant you thought I was hot. I mean I guess not, I thought you were the prettiest boy I've ever seen with your soft pale skin," Blaine gently stroked his face, "and your eyes, wow, so fucking cool and changing colors, they're sort of green now," Blaine leaned in and looked at them closer as Kurt smiled.

"Probably because I'm happy. But this is funny that we're talking about this now," Kurt gripped Blaine's other hand and looked him in his eyes.

"No, it's just the truth. We were attracted to each other and I guess intrigued by one another, that's why we became friends and then lovers, and because I guess you're so compassionate and loving and sweet and trustworthy and because I'm not as mean as you thought I was. Like I couldn't believe a boy like you would want to talk to me because I was so gruff and mean…"

"You weren't that mean. Just a little, I mean at first I didn't get why you snapped at me…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Blaine looked down, kicking his feet accidently scuffing Kurt's white boots.

"Sorry again, crap," Blaine muttered out about to bend down and try to wipe the scuff out.

"Blaine, relax." Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders to steady him, "I don't care about those boots. It's okay, everything is. You know I love you and I would be there for you for anything. We're gonna get through this whole sex thing," Kurt whispered the last part and Blaine nodded sheepishly.

"So, don't be shy," Kurt said louder, "we're gonna be stuck together for the rest of our lives so, there's no need to be coy, baby," Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek before pulling him along the hallway once more.

Blaine stumbled, smiling, and followed, "Okay, I want that. Where-where are we going now?"

"Back to our lockers, the bell is about to ring,"

"I was hoping we could like go to the cafeteria and get some coffee and just make out in our spot," Blaine said and then blushed as he walked with Kurt.

Kurt stopped suddenly and then started pulling Blaine in the opposite direction to the cafeteria.

Blaine smiled wide, "really?"

"Quickly, we have five minute, come on," Kurt quickened his pace and Blaine met his pace as they walked side by side down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"I'll get the coffee, you go to our spot and wait for me," Blaine said.

They went off in opposite directions. Kurt sat on the floor on their spot off to the side of the empty basement hallway, and Blaine got them coffee and then came back.

"Thank you!" Kurt reached up for the coffee and took it from Blaine with a smile as he gulped it down.

"Welcome. It's weird how good this cafeteria coffee is," Blaine sat as he sipped at his, but mostly watched his boyfriend, who was smiling happily into his cup.

"I know, so…" Kurt smiled, his hand moving to rest on Blaine's lap as he sipped at his coffee. The cup never leaving his lips, just looking at his boyfriend and caressing his thighs, moving his hand up closer and closer.

"Mm," Blaine set down his coffee, leaned against the wall and then spread his legs a little to give his boyfriend better access as Kurt cupped him between his jeans.

"Is this okay?" Kurt murmured into his coffee cup before finishing it off.

"Mm, yes," Blaine said as Kurt started caressing him.

"Can-can I?" Blaine asked, moving his hand to tentatively touch Kurt's thigh. Kurt nodded.

"Good," Blaine sighed in relief as he gripped Kurt's package in his tight jeans that he could feel Kurt get hard in his hand, his cock was starting to push up against the tight fabric the best it could.

"Mm, pants too tight," Kurt moaned, unbuttoning and unzipping them giving him a little more room.

Blaine gulped as he leaned over to kiss at Kurt's cheek before moving to his lips capturing it with his.

"I thought we didn't want to have hard-ons during class," Blaine murmured knowing he wouldn't mind. It'd just be a reason, a validation of why he wanted to be with Kurt later.

"You're right," Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine's pants, causing Blaine to let out a small whiny whimper missing the touch.

"You didn't have to stop," Blaine looked at him, "I really thought about it after you left the other day, and I was being irrational. You're you, Kurt. Not some bully."

"I know that, sweetie, but we have to be careful," Kurt pecked Blaine's lips, slowly sucking on his bottom lip getting a moan out of Blaine. Kurt knew how Blaine's mind worked—he didn't mean to think these horrible things, they just came to him, over took him, and caused horrible, sad, angry, scared emotions to flow out of Blaine without warning.

"Yeah, but I swear I'll be okay," Blaine whined.

"I know, but we should just try in privacy in case something happens, okay?" Kurt said seriously before giving Blaine one more kiss. Pecking him before opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Blaine's slow massaging one—he was so sensual and passionate and loving—so unlike the other day's tentative anxious kissing...

Blaine pulled away after a second to respond the best he could, knowing his mind was on a short wire and that all the blood in his brain went straight to his cock. "Okay, I know. Sometimes I can't control my thoughts even though they're irrational and stupid," Blaine looked down, "M-making out was a bad idea."

"It was a great idea, it's okay, don't get sad. All your ideas are great. I just don't want to ruin your day if you freak out or shove me away again or something. Plus, it's just more rational to do that in private with a locked door. I hate when you cry, and I'd rather no one sees your tears but me, okay? So no crying, no freaking out or getting angry at yourself unless we're alone? Now come on, we have class," Kurt said when he heard the bell ring loud and clear.

Kurt stood and offered Blaine his hand.

Blaine sighed grabbing their cups before taking Kurt's hand. "You're right. I wouldn't have cried though," Blaine huffed as he adjusted himself in his pants.

"I know," Kurt said, but he was lying. He didn't know. Blaine was so unpredictable with his emotions and sensitivities. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to button his grey jeans as they walked back upstairs to collect their books and go off first period.

…

Kurt looked in his locker mirror, fixing his hair when Blaine suddenly came behind him and grabbed his hips and pulled him to him.

"Kurt, I've been thinking about you all day, we have to leave right now. You got me so hard earlier and I'm still thinking about you," Blaine murmured to Kurt—he was right in Kurt's face, body to body, in his space. Kurt breathed out feeling Blaine's warmth so close, saying these crazy beautiful wonderful things.

Kurt let out a gasp when Blaine took Kurt's hand and directed it to his hard on through his jeans as he leaned against Kurt so their bodies were touching even more and there wasn't a centimeter of space between them.

Blaine started moving Kurt's hand against his own crotch slowly, thrusting into Kurt's hand.

"Um, wow, okay," Kurt squeaked and then smiled and blushed, feeling blood go straight to his cock.

"We gotta go!" Kurt cried out, slamming his locker, throwing his bag over his shoulder and pulling away from Blaine and rushing down the hall with Blaine following, reaching out to grab a hold of Kurt, needing him. Kurt didn't know what was happening or if Blaine was going to freak out again and have another flashback or trigger moment, but he was about to see if this was going to end in two orgasms or him being shoved to the ground again.

…

When they got back to Kurt's house, after a long car ride with faint touches on each other's laps that didn't venture too far into anyone's personal places just not to distract Kurt's driving.

Blaine ran up the stairs, shoving at Kurt.

"Kurt, move faster!"

"I can't in these freaking boots, you try it with these on," Kurt said and then let out a surprised gasp when Blaine grabbed him by the waist, and then flipping him around to face him right when they were mid stair. Kurt looked down at Blaine, who just lifted him up over his shoulder.

Blaine ran the rest of the way and slammed the door to Kurt's bedroom behind him and locked it before throwing Kurt on his bed.

Kurt looked up and blinked, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he climbed on the bed and laid beside him just smiling at him. He gently caressed Kurt's arms and chest and stomach.

"You're so hot," Blaine mouthed out admiringly.

"Thanks, you too." Kurt smiled wide as they stared at each other, looking over each other's clothed bodies.

"So we're really going to try this again, okay?" Kurt asked after a few seconds of silence. He looked down at Blaine who was curled up beside him. He nodded slowly and blinked up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"No pushing," Kurt whispered, gently taking both of Blaine's hands and pulling them above his head as Blaine moved to lay on his back. Kurt held his wrists with his left hand gently, holding Blaine down without really holding him there with force. Kurt didn't want to scare him; Blaine was so fragile.

"No, no pushing," Blaine smiled and shook his head, easily escaping Kurt's grip as he playfully and teasingly pushed at Kurt.

"Babe, be serious. You ready?" Kurt whispered as his hand trailed down Blaine's body and cupped him through his jeans. Kurt took a hold at his wrists again and caressed them gently, holding them lightly as if to warn Blaine, not to use them against him.

Blaine nodded, and moaned out softly, "Mmm."

"Let me know when you think it's okay for me to let go," Kurt asked softly, watching his boyfriend withering under him as he massaged Blaine through his pants. Kurt could feel Blaine and himself grow even harder than before. Blaine started trashing his hands against Kurt's grip.

"You're not scared right?" Kurt whispered and Blaine shook his head no and Kurt continued.

"You, you can let go," Blaine said after a minute of Kurt touching him. Kurt slowly let go of Blaine's wrists and his arms came around Kurt and hugged him close, "Don't do that to me, again, I didn't like it."

"Sorry," Kurt stopped caressing Blaine through his pants to wrap his arms around him to hold him and comfort him, "I just wanted you to not to push. I'm gonna be sensitive to all your needs and gonna keep making sure you're doing okay throughout this whole experience, so don't get annoyed."

"I won't," Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt. "Just maybe like not a blow job, it just reminds me, and it's stupid, but yeah…" Blaine blushed.

"Oh okay, yeah sure, I understand, you need limits… What do you think won't trigger a memory?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine shrugged and rubbed at his eyes, "I don't know, I mean, that's all I guess, but I still sort of equate penis in general with forced blow jobs, that sounded so weird, ugh, I'm stupid." Blaine face palmed in embarrassment.

"Blaine, don't be embarrassed, it's okay, just equate it with me," Kurt smiled cutely, "You're lovely hot boyfriend, who's going to make you love cock," Kurt laughed softly.

Blaine smiled and bent his head as he laughed, "Okay, I'm sure yours is lovely," Blaine blushed and then covered his eyes with his hands and laughed some more, "Are you sure I'm not stupid, what did I just say?"

"The truth. Now come on, you were ravishing me a minute ago, it's okay, I swear," Kurt gently pushed Blaine's hands away from his eyes and then started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt slowly while caressing his arms gently.

"I know," Blaine whispered so softly Kurt didn't even know what he said. Blaine watched Kurt before helping him unbutton the shirt and then sitting up to take it off and toss it on the carpeted floor.

"Beautiful," Kurt commented and smiled as he pulled his own shirt over his head and then leaned forward to untie his boots, but Blaine beat him to the punch. Blaine smirked as he grabbed both of Kurt's feet and pulled them onto his lap. He untied them and then pulled them both off, before caressing Kurt's thighs in his skinny jeans. Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt's clothed shins and ankles.

Kurt smiled, remembering when he did this to Blaine, sort of when they first became friends. Blaine was taking it one step further.

Blaine kept stroking Kurt's legs.

"Baby, what are you doing? Aren't we gonna make out?"

"Yeah, lay down," Blaine said as Kurt slowly laid back on his bed and sighed out. He closed his eyes, feeling Blaine's hands trailing up his jeans and could feel his caressing hands of his thighs and unbuttoning them and unzipping them.

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled, "Are you sure about this Blaine?"

"Yes," Blaine glanced at Kurt as he tugged down Kurt's tight jeans. Kurt helped take them off and kicked them. He was just lying in his black briefs. Blaine licked his lips, taking in his throbbing cock creating a tent in his briefs.

Kurt lay there, tilting his head as he watched Blaine stare at his crotch, waiting for him to make a move, "It's okay, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine slowly touched Kurt's bare thigh, sliding his hand up, getting a soft mewling sound out of Kurt. Blaine smiled and kept going, putting his other hand on his other side as he massaged between his thighs gently fingering his underwear.

"Um," Blaine mumbled looking at Kurt and then back where his hands were.

"Go ahead Blaine," Kurt said softly, "I'll be okay, I swear, you'll be okay, too."

"Kay," Blaine mumbled as he slowly pulled down Kurt's briefs and smiled seeing his cock and then quickly pushed his briefs down to ankles when Kurt started kicking them off for him.

"Wow," was all Blaine said as he put his hand over Kurt without touching him.

"Blaine, you can touch me," Kurt whispered patiently; even though he was resisting his urge to grab Blaine's hand and bring it there.

So Blaine listened to Kurt and touched him. Blaine moved to lay next to Kurt, kissing at his neck and collar bone as he pumped his boyfriend with his eyes closed.

"You're okay, Blaine," Kurt whispered, kissing his forehead, putting an arm around him and rubbing his back as his breath started hitching at the feel of his boyfriend's warm hand massaging his cock.

"I'm gonna unbutton your slacks now," Kurt whispered and Blaine just nodded as he clumsily touched Kurt who moaned out as Blaine's hand got quicker and started playing around with the tip of his cock and his balls.

"Shit, Blaine!" Kurt cried out, thinking way to be a champ, boyfriend, as he quickly unbuttoned Blaine's pants and tugged them down with his underwear.

Blaine opened his eyes at that, and looked at Kurt for a minute before he removed himself from Kurt's dick to take his pants off completely. He then rolled on top of Kurt and looked down at him.

"I'm doing good, just you is in my brain," Blaine said in a low voice as Kurt slowly and experimentally thrust up in Blaine who groaned out.

"Please, more," Blaine cried out as Kurt moved against him and Blaine met him and grinded against him until they both were panting.

"I love you," Blaine cried out as he came and collapsed on top of Kurt, who thrust a few more times into Blaine before shuttering underneath him with a loud whimper.

"Love you, too," Kurt sighed out after his mind-blowing orgasm he had with his boyfriend, who was panting and sweaty next to him. Kurt's eyes widened as he remember what they really were supposed to do after school, "Holy fuck I forgot! We were supposed to do homework, and it's dark already," Kurt breathed as he hugged Blaine tighter who just curled into Kurt and squeezed him.

"Tomorrow, I love you," Blaine mumbled out as Kurt gently pushed out of the embrace.

"No, come back," Blaine reached out to Kurt, blinking slowly and sadly, not caring that he was sweaty and completely naked in front of him. He only cared that Kurt was walking away with a sheet around him and leaving the room.

Blaine laid back on the bed and sighed looking down at the mix of both their cum on his chest and the sheets and smiled in satisfaction and warmth.

Blaine watched the door to see Kurt come back with something in hand. Blaine felt something warm on his body, wiping away all the wet stickiness off his chest.

Blaine just opened his arms and pulled Kurt back into his arms, "Don't do that again," Blaine hugged him and put his face in Kurt's neck as Kurt fell on top of him and the towel fell to the ground.

"Shh, I'm here,"

"I never felt closer to anyone," Blaine whispered.

"I know, me neither," Kurt whispered, gathering Blaine up in his arms. Blaine just sighed softly, resting his head on Kurt's chest, feeling content with a giant smile on his lips as he fell asleep.

…

The next morning Kurt woke up to Blaine still holding him like a lifeline. The sun was rising in the sky, and their bodies and the whole room really had an orange-red glow.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered with a smile, this is what Blaine wanted for them. Kurt gently pushed him away, "Baby, wake up."

"Mmm, sleep," Blaine babbled out and then opened his eyes before shutting them.

Kurt smiled as he ruffled Blaine's hair, "Baby, wake up, the sun is coming up over our, well, naked bodies," Kurt tossed his comforter off both their bodies, which caused Blaine to sit up straight and reach for the blankets when his eyes widened as he looked around the room. Everything was in this orangey red coding.

Blaine smiled and then laughed before lying back down and grabbing Kurt and pulling at him to lay with him.

"Your skin looks so perfect with the sun just gleaming on you," Blaine mumbled stroking Kurt's arm and then down past his hand to his hips and caressing there, observing his boyfriend's body in the light.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered stroking Blaine's messy curls, "You look beautiful like this, so content," Kurt looked at Blaine. He was more relaxed than Kurt had ever seen, he was smiling, and not just on his lips—his eyes were shining and happy and filled with love. He looked confident and comfortable just being naked here with Kurt.

"I feel like I'm wearing rose colored glasses, everything is wonderful," Blaine laughed as he scooted closer to Kurt.

"You're not, it just is wonderful. We're gonna go to New York together," Kurt whispered, "And we're gonna live our life out together,"

"And get married and have babies?" Blaine supplied with a smile and then blushed and covered his face and giggled.

"Yeah, sure, of course, but I have to make it on Broadway first, so like say five years," Kurt stroked Blaine's back.

"Okay, yeah, and I'll have to get a job, as a professor," Blaine supplied and smiled, "But that would take a while to get my Ph.D., but I can still go to school while you're on Broadway, right?"

Kurt just nodded, "Of course."

"Mmm, good," Blaine murmured quietly.

As they lay there, snuggled up against each other, half-asleep with a white sheet covering their waists, the yellow and white brightness of the sun came onto their bodies as it rose high into the sky—the two young men felt warm, wonderful and loved.

**Please tell me what you think, I am struggling to write the next chapter, I am beyond blocked, and I want to finish it for my readers. So please give me suggestions or just say something nice that might actually make me wanna write. Thanks. **


End file.
